UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: El Doctor de emergencias Naruto Uzumaki se verá atrapado en una noche de horror donde tendrá que escapar de Raccoon City, atravesando obstáculos y desafíos salidos del mismísimo infierno. Con ayuda de personas que le saldrán al paso deberá ganar una carrera contra el reloj antes de que la ciudad sea destruida al amanecer. Fic yaoi sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**¡ACLARATORIA!:**

Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY**

.

.

CAPITULO I

.

_Hospital de Raccoon city 11:25 A.m_

_"Llamada al doctor Naruto Uzumaki al pabellón tres de emergencias"_

Era la segunda vez que le llamaban por las bocinas del hospital; estaba convencido de que las emergencias arribaban al hospital justamente cuando deseaba una buena taza de café, cuya máquina expendedora quedaba -para su martirio personal- a un pabellón del ala de emergencias; o simplemente ocupar el baño. Era una injusticia de la vida; injusticia que siempre le traía corriendo de un lado a otro del hospital, y era esa misma la que le saltó en la mente al ver a su _"paciente favorito"_ sentado en la camilla con el torso desnudo y con la franelilla que debería estarlo cubriendo, sosteniendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sangraba copiosamente. A su lado se encontraba para aumentarle los quebraderos de cabeza uno de los agentes de S.T.A.R.S, las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Raccoon, que había tenido la dicha, o la desgracia, de conocer

-Al fin algo para alegrarme el día- Comentó el agente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su custodio- Ha sido casualidad pero me alegro de verte Naruto

-Hola, Sai…- Contestó con el enfado creciéndole por dentro, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasarle ese día?- ¿Ha hecho algo ilegal o…?- Tenía que preguntar, dependiendo de la respuesta tendría que soportar al moreno toda la tarde en su guardia o no

-La verdad sólo lo saqué de una revuelta, ya nos llevamos detenidos a los demás y creí conveniente traerlo para que le revisaran la cabeza, le han dado con una barra metálica y sigue consiente…- el chirrido de la radio en su cinturón ocupó la atención de todos, y disculpándose el S.T.A.R.S, salió de la estancia dejando a doctor y paciente solos para poder atender el comunicado entrante

Naruto le lanzó una mirada furibunda y suspirando tomó su bolígrafo-linterna y se aproximó a ese problemático pelirrojo que francamente ya le estaba preocupando; y no era por tenerlo mínimo tres veces por semana en su zona de emergencias, sino porque ya se estaba tardando en aparecer; temía que en alguna de esas peleas callejeras en las que le encantaba meterse, saliera realmente lastimado. Porque una contusión en la cabeza era una niñería comparado con todas las inyecciones, suturas, escayolas e intervenciones que ya le había hecho en visitas previas

-Buenos días, Gaara- Saludó cortés como siempre levantándole el rostro con una mano enguantada y fijando la linterna directo a una de sus pupilas aguamarinas- ¿Qué ha sido el día de hoy?

- ¿Tú que crees? - Tan huraño como siempre. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que no aguantaba su camisa contra su cabeza, pegando su torso desnudo con el del rubio, quien era su "_Doctor Favorito"_, titulo dado más que nada por sus años de amistad y porque realmente no confiaba demasiado en otras personas, el rubio era el único con quien se permitía lucir vulnerable - Mmmm ¿Ya te he dicho que esa bata te hace lucir mayor que yo?-

-Si Gaara, lo dices cada vez que entras a este lugar- Comentó regresando el bolígrafo al bolsillo en su pecho -Déjame ver...- Con mucho cuidado retiró el amasijo de tela ensangrentada revelando un puñado de cabellos pelirrojos aún más tintos por la sangre. Ahogó un regaño, que sabía no surtiría efecto, tomando algodón y desinfectante de una mesilla auxiliar para empezar a limpiar muy bien la zona- Shhhh, está bien, está bien...- Susurró con cierto tinte cariñoso cuando Gaara se dobló ¿Qué por el ardor que le causaba el medicamento. Con una mano le instó para que reposara la frente contra su pecho sin importarle mucho que su impecable bata se manchara de sangre. Ese imbecil podía aparentar cuanto quisiera pero sufría y padecía como cualquier persona y francamente eso a Naruto le agradaba, le decía que el chico no era tan inhumano como quería hacerle ver al resto del mundo- ¿Qué te parece algo de anestesia?- Sonrío y besó la frente algo perlada de sudor cuando los ojos llorosos trataron de enfocarlo y a un asentimiento tuvo que separarse del _"Abrazo" _para ir a por la anestesia en spray

- ¿Sabes? Juré que me raparías la cabeza para hacerme algunas puntadas...- Chistó con el tono altanero de siempre, recuperando su fachada, o parte de ella

- No es necesario, los golpes en la cabeza tienden a sangrar mucho por la gran cantidad de vasos sanguíneos que hay, pero en tu caso simplemente es un corte pequeño... Además, no te imagino sin tu cabello pelirrojo...- Regresó con el frasquito de vidrio y tras rociar sobre la cortada un par de veces, prosiguió con la limpieza

-Es bueno que seas considerado conmigo...- Confesó cuando el doctor le pasó una manta por los hombros que recién tomaba del armario cercano, borrando así su fachada por completo y sonriéndole agradecido, pues en los hospitales siempre persistía una baja temperatura y ya se estaba congelando -Gracias Naruto...- Entonces una mirada azul de reproche recayó en él - Lo siento... -

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Suspiró resignado dejando ya su labor, yendo a rodear con sus brazos al pelirrojo- ¿No te cansas de preocuparme siempre? Gaara, mírame...- Levantó la barbilla con sutileza y acarició la mejilla pecosa cuando los ojos aguamarina se prendieron de los suyos- No quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿Entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero de alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir, Naruto... Pero hey mírame- Tomó el rostro de acanelada piel entre las manos obligándole a mantener el contacto visual tan pronto sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos- Te aseguro que hace falta más que una contusión de cabeza para acabar conmigo, aun falta mucho para que me veas caer, estaré bien, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Contestó dejándose abrazar cuando fue atraído de regreso contra ese torso más o menos cubierto por la frazada

Justo fue ese momento que Sai decidió retornar a la estancia, incomodándose con la escena. Carraspeó falsamente llamando la atención. La parejita se separó de un estirón y rápidamente el doctor rubio escribió una lista con los medicamentos que el pelirrojo tendría que tomarse, sabiendo de sobra que no serviría de nada, y tras firmar unos papeles su paciente predilecto ya estaba saliendo a la calle. Era imposible controlar a ese hombre, desde niños se conocían y no había cambiado nada desde entonces

Gaara era quien solía liarse a golpes con los matones que le molestaban y siempre estaba cerca para cuidarlo; muy a su manera claro, y ahora de grandes los papeles tal vez se habían intercambiado un poco; siendo Naruto el que se mortificara con todo lo lastimado que llegaba a su guardia cada poco tiempo con esa vida de pandillero en la que se hundía más y más. Realmente el joven doctor ya no hallaba la manera de corregir al que fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida, casi hermano

Entre tanto pensamiento, no había notado como Sai se acomodaba en la silla de su estancia y no fue hasta que le llamó directamente por su nombre que pudo reaccionar. Se acercó al S.T.A.R.S sacándose los guantes de látex, tomando asiento sobre el escritorio. El moreno borró la expresión falsa de alegría que siempre usaba y se puso tenebrosamente serio; algo dentro de Naruto tembló cuando él le tomó de la mano apretándosela con algo parecido al miedo y la necesidad combinados

-He recibido una llamada… importante. No estoy seguro aún de qué se trata pero dudo que Chris se haya comunicado conmigo sin una buena razón…- El joven doctor asintió, recordando al ¿Quémiembro del equipo Alfa de los S.T.A.R.S quien les encomendara a sus allegados en Raccoon desentrañar algunos sucesos que Umbrella luchaba por encubrir- No creas que tengo intenciones de asustarte pero… algo esta pasando, no se me ha informado de nada oficialmente pero confío en Chris y me ha dicho que debo prepararme para algo grande…

-¿Algo grande?

-Lo que te quiero decir es que… Naruto, eres el único amigo que tengo, confío en ti más que en nadie y no quiero que algo llegue a pasarte- Se levantó y con aire distante revolvió los rubios cabellos con un gesto tosco pero afectuoso- Tengo que irme, pero te llamaré si las cosas se complican - Una palmada en el hombro y ya se dirigía a la salida ante la confundida mirada del doctor

-Espera, Sai ¿Qué quisiste decir con…?

"_Se hace llamado a todos los doctores de emergencia y generales a la dirección a la mayor brevedad posible"_

Un nuevo anuncio por los parlantes y se vio incapaz de alcanzar a Sai cuando se detuvo los segundos que duró el llamado; después de todo no había zona más complicada de atender que el área de emergencias de un hospital; pero todavía le quedaba la duda de aquellas palabras salpicadas de inseguridad, y por supuesto, un tremendo dolor de cabeza gracias a esos amigos suyos

_Centro de la ciudad de Raccoon city 12:47 p.m  
><em>

Simplemente era irreal y de otro mundo, diez balas, ¡Diez!, que le había pegado al maldito y no se caía. Esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto o una pesadilla salida del infierno. En toda su carrera como policía y agente de S.T.A.R.S jamás pensó en pasar por algo como aquello. Cuando le llamaron para que apoyara a las unidades en el centro de la ciudad nunca creyó encontrarse con una horda de muertos vivientes

Sai se consideró siempre un sujeto tranquilo y calculador, su actitud ayudaba mucho a la hora de hacer su trabajo pero de vez en cuando se permitía ir a pasear por el parque en sus días libres, pintar, y si era posible y las fechas libres coincidían, irse a tomar un café con Naruto; el chico con el que había estado intentado acostarse desde hace unos años y que tras rendirse había acabando siendo el único amigo de verdad que contaba en su lista de conocidos

Pero esta parecía ser la experiencia que realmente lo pondría a prueba. Herir a un criminal era fácil, detener una revuelta de pandilleros también, pero matar a un zombie no lo era, y ahora que se tomaba el tiempo para contar las balas que le quedaban no pudo evitar maldecir por doceava vez antes de abandonar su vehículo, que había estado usando como escudo, para emprender una retirada inteligente. Había demasiadas de esas cosas y aunque sabía que eran lentas no podría predecir por cual lado le sorprendería alguna, simplemente no se acababan. Ya vio como se comían a tres de sus compañeros y no quería terminar igual

Le habían comunicado por radio que varios equipos especiales de Umbrella ya habían sido despachados para controlar la situación pero los minutos pasaban y los famosos soldaditos brillaban por su ausencia. Decidió abandonar el frente notando como varios camiones de S.T.A.R.S y vehículos de la comisaría local R.P.D llegaban al lugar, ellos se encargarían mejor con sus rifles de asalto, que él con su pistola semiautomática de requerimiento y un par de cargadores

Abriéndose paso entre tantos oficiales armados fue recargando su pistola sin desviar la mirada un segundo de lo que le rodeara, podrían atacarlo desde cualquier dirección y agradeció a sus entrenados reflejos cuando tuvo que disparar, apenas alcanzándole el tiempo y sin ver siquiera a su derecha justo en la cabeza de un hombre contaminado que carecía de buena parte de las mejillas, exponiendo mas sus dientes que anhelaron clavarse en su carne. Pudo percatarse entonces, viendo la descompuesta figura al fin inmóvil en el piso, que con sólo una bala en la cabeza podrían matar a esos monstruos

Logró llegar a pie hasta la base, rogando porque esa pesadilla se terminara antes del día de mañana pero lo que resultó ser antes un campamento improvisado para el tratamiento de los heridos, se había transformado en un pandemonio de gente ambulante de rostros enfermizos y mal aspecto. Tembló al ver los carnets de los militares médicos en el pecho de esas cosas y comprendió lo que pasaba, esas escorias no eran otra cosa que humanos infectados. Presionó su pistola tragando saliva y en guardia buscó la salida de ese lugar, una por donde los zombis aun no ambularan en masa

_Zona comercial de Raccoon City, 1:30 P.m_

Iban de camino al centro de la ciudad en una de las doce ambulancias que habían sido despachadas del hospital, a servir de auxiliares para los heridos que estaban resultando de una supuesta revuelta de la que se les había informado superficialmente y a toda prisa por el supervisor temporal. A su lado, Sakura, una compañera de trabajo y amiga de la universidad de medicina con la cual se gradúo, tragaba saliva nerviosamente tratando de imaginarse que clase de cosas verían en un tumulto como aquel; no les habían especificado nada y en acuerdo con la opinión de muchos la chica había discutido seriamente el negarse a ir a ese lugar a curar pandilleros seguramente drogados o policías armados y de mal humor, pero el supervisor temporal había sido muy específico cuando dijo que se trataba de una gran emergencia y que todo el personal médico capacitado debía ir a ayudar

Naruto soltaba y empuñaba sus manos sin cesar tratando de calmarse, a través de la ventanilla notaba las humaredas y el sonido de disparos incesantes; tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre eso, recordando lo que le dijera Sai más temprano en la mañana, pero antes de que abriera la boca para soltar algún comentario la ambulancia frenó de golpe y se vieron de frente con un embotellamiento de autos vacíos, algunos volcados y otros expeliendo llamas con humo negro por la gasolina y los demás compuestos químicos del motor, obstruyendo la vía por completo

-No podremos pasar- Informó el conductor, un tal Jonathan si no mal recordaba- Lo siento doctores pero nos quedamos aquí- Tomó la bocina de la radio y esperó señal del otro lado de la línea pero nadie contestó- La radio de la base medica no responde, tendré que ir a pie, está a pocas calles de aquí, le comunicaré a las unidades policíacas de nuestra posición

Como no tenían nada más que hacer, muchos bajaron de los vehículos. Doctores jóvenes mirando la calle desierta con ansiedad y miedo, pues nunca habían participado en algo como eso, y la simple visión del total desastre que brindaban las calles no tranquilizaba a nadie. Naruto inspiró hondo tratando de serenarse; sus sentidos arrojaban información a su cerebro y procesaba todo con la mayor calma posible. El olor a químico y caucho quemado, los rastros evidentes de violencia donde quiera que mirara, el sonido de las balas y los gritos, pero había algo más… Una extraña y pulsante sensación de ser observado y la necesidad de huir, voces a coro sin sentido en las sombras. Miraba a todos lados, pero no había nadie allí, nadie que le observara, pero aun así la sensación no desaparecía

Una vibración en alguno de los bolsillos bajos de su bata le hizo saltar en su sitio, chistó con enfado y contestó la llamada del teléfono móvil que recién sacara de su ropa

_-¿Naruto, en dónde estás?-_ Se escuchó la alarmada voz de Sai al otro lado de la línea. No se había equivocado, de esto era lo que quería hablarle el moreno

-E-estoy en la zona comercial de la ciudad, nos mandaron a atender a los heridos de…

_-¡Maldición!-_ Cuando los disparos en la línea fueron captados por el rubio algo dentro de éste se congeló

-¿Sai? ¡Sai contesta! – Apretaba el teléfono con ansiedad creciente ¿Qué estaba pasando?- ¿Sai? ¡Contesta imbecil!

-_¡No queda tiempo, Naruto tienes que salir de la ciudad ahora!-_ La línea empezaba a llenarse de interferencia_- ¡El subterráneo está bloqueado… Umbrella ha cerrado las salidas, ve a la entrada principal de la ciudad y vete, Raccoon ya no es segura!_

-¿Qué?… ¡No te entiendo nada!- Al tiempo, de entre las calles aparecieron varios oficiales que traían a rastras a unos cuantos heridos que se quejaban en medio de la fiebre, había llegado el momento de trabajar -Sai, debo colgarte-

_-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, escúchame, tienes que salir de Raccoon, hay zombies por todos lados!- _Pero ya era tarde, la comunicación había empeorado al punto de cortarse la llamada y el rubio se encontraba ayudando a un S.T.A.R.S a acomodar a un herido en la camilla fuera de la ambulancia

El joven doctor tuvo que sostener con correas al militar que había sido recostado delante de él, cuando de la nada empezara a convulsionarse, expulsando espuma por la boca. Su estetoscopio no captaba las pulsaciones de su corazón y se asustó cuando el tipo se incorporó medio cuerpo de la camilla lanzándole un mordisco que por poco y logró repeler con un buen empujón

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- gritó viendo al tipo que un segundo atrás no presentaba actividad cardiopulmonar, luchando por zafarse de las correas de la camilla

-¡Mierda!- chilló Sakura aguantándose una mano donde la oficial de R.P.D que estaba delante de ella le había mordido- ¿Qué te pasa, perra? - Gritó soltándole un puñetazo a la mujer, que ni se inmutó por el golpe, simplemente se tambaleó hacia atrás y siguió caminando hacia la doctora dejando escapar sonidos sosos de su boca. El policía que venía con ella tuvo que soltar su arma e ir a retener a la oficial que de la nada se tornó violenta, tratando de morder a su compañero de trabajo también- ¿Es que esta delirando?

-¡Sakura Aléjate! - Naruto apenas y tuvo tiempo de arrastrar a su amiga a un lado cuando otro _"Herido"_ buscó echársele encima - ¿Pero qué…?- ambos quedaron con la boca abierta al notar como el tipo que les había atacado no era otro sino Jonathan, el conductor de la ambulancia- ¿Qué rayos les pasa?- el hombre tenía los brazos y parte de la cara llenos de arañazos y hoyos donde faltaba la piel y carne que ya empezaban a lucir descompuestas; los ojos en blanco y la boca entreabierta soltando los mismos alaridos sosos que la oficial, mujer que ya había logrado liberarse y que en ese momento masticaba carne del cuello de su compañero muerto con la garganta abierta a jirones

Algo anda mal, algo andaba muy mal. En un pestañeo los sonidos de balazos reiniciaron más cerca, notaron que llegaban los comandos de Umbrella con el típico símbolo rojo y blanco de la compañía claramente estampado en sus uniformes y vehículos; también a las fuerzas especiales de S.T.A.R.S y uno que otro miembro R.P.D, disparándoles a sus _"Pacientes"_ y a cualquiera que se lanzara contra ellos. De la nada unos tipos con mascarillas antigas le arrebataron de los brazos a Sakura quien protestaba a viva voz mientras que a él lo forzaban a entrar en una de las ambulancias

-Los doctores son muy importantes como para perderlos, por favor colabore y entre en la ambulancia- Le reclamaba uno de los hombres que le sostenían, cansado de que ofreciese resistencia y preguntara que estaba pasando- Estamos tratando un caso de infección biológica-

-¿Está loco? ¿Piensa que me tragaré eso?- dijo subiendo a la parte trasera de la ambulancia a empujones, ¿Infección biológica? ¿Querían que se creyese que todo eso era un caso de propagación de virus biológicos?- ¡Hey! ¿Qué va a pasar con Sakura? ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

- Usted se quedara allí dentro hasta que…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien

Uno de los vehículos blindados se había salido de control cuando el piloto se había _"Desmayado"_ repentinamente, yendo ahora a toda velocidad contra la ambulancia. La colisión fue tan brutal que produjo un sonido chirriante y espantoso

Poco después, los que se habían logrado salir del camino se incorporaron y sin darle mayor importancia al evento continuaron con su lucha. Los no muertos les estaban rodeando, no había tiempo para comprobar si había heridos o no

Allá, en el amasijo de fierros, dentro de lo que fuera una ambulancia quedó Naruto Uzumaki, médico de emergencias del Hospital de Raccoon City completamente inconsciente

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, para los que creían que estaba muerta por mi poca actividad en la página desde hace un par de años, adivinen… ESTOY VIVA! Aun tengo mucho para dar y como buen retorno les llego con este crossover que lo tenia prometido desde hacía mucho tiempo… creo que ya es un poco tarde y ya no es el primero de octubre, pero esta mezcla de zombies y pj de Naruto es mi entrega para celebrar el mes de Halloween!<p>

**Agradecimientos:** definitivamente no le agradeceré a la persona que me robó mi tableta el año pasado, donde estaban muchos de mis fics que tuve que escribir de nuevo, (primer motivo de demora). Pero de todo corazón le agradezco a mi beta Aedora-chan y a mi hermana Riyu-leo por ayudarme en cada momento que las necesite, sus consejos son oro! Las quiero muuuuuucho!

**¡POR EL AMOR A SUS MADRES DEJENME REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

¡ACLARATORIA!:

Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

**¡Respuestas a sus comentarios abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

.

CAPITULO 2

.

_Espacio aéreo de Raccoon City, 3:50 P.m_

La situación se le hacía emocionante y aterradora a partes iguales, la tensión en el ambiente se asemejaba a la pólvora a punto de estallar y sus compañeros sólo callaban sosteniendo sus rifles AK-47 contra el pecho, ansiosos. Para él, apodado "_Novato_" por su poco tiempo en servicio, sostener una de esas armas era lo más genial y al mismo tiempo lo más preocupante de todo. No era como si no supiese usarla, pero por lo general podían pasar años antes de confiarle un implemento tan poderoso como ese. El helicóptero se agitó de nuevo y a su lado Oliviera le tocó el hombro para pasarle una tira de goma de mascar. Miró la golosina y al hombre, esperando una explicación, aun sin tomarla

-Ten Sasuke, es para los nervios…- Informó mostrándole una ligera sonrisa, comprendía la ansiedad del muchacho

-Gracias…- susurró tomando lo ofrecido

-Relájate, los nervios evitarán que desempeñes mejor tu trabajo... – A un asentimiento del más joven, se enderezó en su puesto evaluando la condición de los demás miembros de su escuadrón

Un chirrido por las bocinas de la cabina de mando y ya todos prestaban atención a sus ordenes

"_Unidad Delta, se le ordena ir inmediatamente al puente Ravens Gate para auxiliar a las demás unidades" _

- Entendido, nos dirigiremos hacia allá inmediatamente- Respondió la orden el piloto

El sujeto no terminó de cambiar el curso del helicóptero cuando Oliveira gritó fuerte y claro sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla

-¡Civil en problemas, desciende!- Ordenó alertando a todos

Incluso el novato sintió el típico tirón de adrenalina en el pecho al ver en la terraza de un edificio de oficinas como una mujer corría espantada perseguida por un buen grupo de individuos con la ropa ensangrentada, y su carne rasgada a medio podrir

-No puedo, es una civil y tenemos órdenes- Protestó el piloto ignorando al castaño

-¡La van a matar, baja esta cosa!- Gritó de nuevo abriendo la puerta del helicóptero

-¡Es una civil y tenemos órdenes!- Repitió tercamente el piloto ganándose una mirada severa de todos

-¡Obedece! – Gritó ya exasperado, pero cuando fue ignorado de nuevo, rápidamente tomó el extremo de la soga para descensos del helicóptero; juntando aprisa uno de los mosquetones al arnés en su uniforme- ¡Nicolás, Sasuke, atenme!

-¡Espera, Espera!...- Pidió Nicolás, viendo como todo lo que era Carlos Oliveira desaparecía por las puertas al vacío

-¡Maldición! – Gruñó Sasuke escuchando disparos afuera, más ocupado en sostener la cuerda a tiempo mientras su compañero colocaba el seguro de la polea, ni medio segundo después la nave había sufrido una buena sacudida, y las cuerdas se tensaron, el nailon que las componía despidiendo sonidos quejumbrosos por el repentino estiramiento

Abajo, ya sobre la terraza los sonidos de disparos y los casquillos de balas al caer no se hicieron esperar junto con los quejidos de los infectados; no tardaron en percibir el olor a pólvora y sangre que quedó en el ambiente cuando todas esas cosas quedaran inertes en el piso bañadas en la mezcla de fluidos

Carlos se ocupaba de desprenderse del mosquetón, caminando hacia el último de esos demonios infectados que aun se mantenía de pie, acabándolo con una certera patada elevada en el mentón - ¡Vamos!

En un instante y con sus cuerdas adecuadamente sujetas a sus uniformes, el resto del equipo Delta descendía del helicóptero que se marchó a los segundos de dejar al equipo en tierra. Todos acercándose con las armas en mano, moviéndose como su disciplina lo requería hasta su compañero y la civil que temblaba como una hoja al borde del edificio

- Aléjate de la orilla y ven aquí- Pidió Carlos amablemente, sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia ella, tenía toda la pinta de que saltaría del edificio si osaba avanzar más

-Es tarde, me han mordido- Contestó la mujer recuperando a duras penas la compostura, mostrando uno de sus brazos donde una chorreante y descompuesta herida de mordisco se hallaba- He visto lo que pasa cuando muerden a las personas-

-Nosotros podremos ayudarte- Insistía Oliveira, moviendo las manos para que la mujer se separara del borde

-¡No hay marcha atrás!- Escupió, decidida, dejándose caer del edificio

-¡Espera, No! – Para cuando todos se asomaron, ya la mujer descansaba bajo un charco de sangre treinta pisos mas abajo en la calle, ante la mirada estupefacta del equipo

-Carlos…- Murmuró un colega a su lado posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo – Vamos hermano, no siempre se gana -

-Tiene razón, debemos seguir adelante- Agregó Nicolás a sus espaldas observando todavía con desagrado a la mujer en la calle

A un asentimiento del hombre, todos retrocedieron sus pasos pidiendo al piloto del helicóptero recogerles. Hartos de esperar, uno de los soldados de los que pocos recordaban su nombre se acercó con curiosidad hasta las víctimas del reciente tiroteo, confirmando lo que Sasuke ya viera desde antes que descendieran a la terraza

- E-estas cosas… Y-ya e-estaban m-muertas - tartamudeó

- ¡No jodas, hermano! No me estarás diciendo que son, ¿Zombis? ¡Eso es de ciencia ficción, déjate de estupideces! - refutó otro de los hombres que le había escuchado, golpeándolo levemente en la frente, casi riéndose

Algunos comenzaban, quizás por temor, a cuestionarse en su mente las órdenes recibidas y los informes de la misión; los más astutos comprendiendo la insistencia de porqué tenían que dispararles directo a la cabeza

Antes de que la socarrona carcajada burlona terminara por salir de su boca escucharon las hélices del helicóptero. Las órdenes habían cambiado y ahora tenían que dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, donde toda la acción ya se desarrollaba

Dos rápidos minutos de vuelo y estaban descendiendo de la nave directo a la avenida principal de Raccoon, disparando rápida y eficientemente a las cabezas de todo ciudadano muerto ambulante, unidades de S.T.A.R.S y miembros locales de policías abriendo fuego contra las criaturas con todo lo que tenían, los cuerpos se apilaban en el pavimento pero el numero de enemigos no decrecía, aumentaba más y más sin parar y ni su trabajo en equipo ni sus armas parecían ser suficientes para detener el avance de las criaturas

-Vaya noche para tener mi primera gran misión…- masculló entre dientes el novato, disparando sin parar allí donde el láser de su arma encontraba un deformado y sin vida rostro putrefacto

_Alrededores de la zona comercial de Raccoon City, 5:20 P.m_

Jill Valentine era una miembro de S.T.A.R.S con muchas aptitudes para su trabajo y lo que podría llamarse una mujer joven decidida a sobrevivir; era por ello que había ido directo al puente de Ravens Gate para salir de la ciudad tan pronto los primeros casos oficiales del brote de virus se escucharon por la radio, pero no esperó ver una barricada fuertemente armada con un grupo enorme de gente empujándose y rogando salir, en lugar de haber ido a suicidarse, directo al centro de la acción como se le había ordenado. Pero ahora, en ese momento cuando caminaba de regreso de la única salida que quedaba de Raccoon, no podía evitar planear desesperadamente una forma de sacar su trasero de ese infierno luego de ver cómo los malditos de Umbrella sellaban las puertas a todas esas personas, oficiales y hasta a sus mismos hombres, delante de sus narices, obligándoles a permanecer dentro de la ciudad donde seguramente no vivirían mucho antes de que algún zombie les vinieran a devorar

Contaba con sus armas y algunas municiones, pero rogaba con que la suerte regresara con ella pronto, eso de ir por allí sin saber que le saldría al paso la tenía muy nerviosa y un poco de suerte no sería mal recibida. Suponía que ya todos sus compañeros estuvieran metidos de cabeza en un encuentro directo contra los zombis, por eso fue inevitable que brincara en su sitio soltando una maldición cuando el comunicador en su cinturón soltó un chirrido anunciando la entrada de una frecuencia. Con poca paciencia tomó el aparato, pulsando el botón de entrada esperando escuchar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea

_-¿Queda algún miembro de S.T.A.R.S vivo? ¿Hola, nadie me escucha? _– La estática complicaba el entendimiento, aun así Jill captó el mensaje y rápidamente cambió al botón de comunicación para responder

-Afirmativo, aquí Jill Valantine ¿Con quién hablo?- Pulsó el botón de entrada y esperó

_-¿Jill? Dios gracias al cielo que sigues con vida, es Sai ¿Dónde estas? -_

-¿Sai? ¿Que demonios haces en la ciudad? – Ella tenía entendido que Chris se había contactado con todos los compañeros más allegados y fieles para advertirles de la catástrofe que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la ciudad, de manera que era ilógico que el moreno no se hubiera largado ya

-_Es una larga historia...-_Comentó el hombre con voz jadeante, se notaba que había estado corriendo por un buen rato_-¿En donde te encuentras?-_

-Acabo de regresar del puente Raven Gate, Umbrella cerró toda vía de escape- Rumió con desprecio

-_¿Cerraron el puente? ¡Maldición!-_ Eso era muy malo, sin el puente no quedaba ya una forma de escapar de Raccoon City. Por unos segundos se prolongó el silencio y con algo de dudas habló a su compañera- _Jill, estoy a las afueras de la zona comercial de la ciudad, ¿Podemos encontrarnos?_- Ella guardó silencio un segundo y meditó la oferta. Realmente no perdía nada, contar con el apoyo de un compañero nunca estaba de más en una situación de vida o muerte

-Estaré enfrente del ayuntamiento, te espero allí…

_Centro de la ciudad de Raccoon city 6:10 P.m_

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, no importaba cuántas de aquellas cosas derribaran sólo seguían saliendo sin parar, ganaban terreno y les estaban acorralando, obligándolos a retroceder antes de que les alcanzaran. Adelante, algunas unidades del R.P.D habían sido alcanzadas y ahora los hombres sin municiones ni escapatoria eran rodeados y devorados por esos demonios. El equipo Delta al completo se encontraba retrocediendo luego de que los zombies comenzaran a aparecer no sólo por la calle principal de Raccoon, sino también por todo callejón, desvío, puerta e incluso auto; era una pesadilla.

Prontamente se vieron huyendo lo mas lejos que se podía tratando de abrir camino entre esas cosas. Juri, uno de los miembros mas jóvenes del equipo, en un intento desesperado por encontrar una salida había entrado en un callejo donde la puerta trasera de un establecimiento había sido embestida por un grupo de zombies que ahora se le echaban encima, sino fuera por Carlos que reaccionó a tiempo seguramente ya le habrían reducido a un amasijo de carne; pero eso no fue lo peor, uno había alcanzado a morderle el brazo; por los informes de Umbrella sabían que era inminente una contaminación del cuerpo si llegaban a ganarse una mordida de esas cosas. Sasuke apretó los dientes sabiendo que su compañero a más tardar una hora sería igual a esos demonios sin vida

-¡Concéntrate!- Le ordenó Carlos y al instante sintió el corte del viento a un lado de su cara cuando su superior lanzara un cuchillo de ataque directo al cráneo de un no muerto que había logrado escurrirse silenciosamente a sus espaldas

Agradeció el acto con un asentimiento de cabeza y continuó abriendo paso con la carabina mientras tras él, Nicolai, con un rictus de exasperación, ayudaba a caminar a Juri y Carlos les cerraba el paso cubriendo la retaguardia

Iban relativamente bien, simplemente necesitaban alejarse más del concurrido centro de la ciudad y tal vez pudieran pedir una evacuación estando en una zona despejada. Lo que no se espera de una misión así es que aparte de los zombis cualquier cosa puede pasar en una ciudad completamente destruida; por eso Sasuke quiso maldecir su suerte cuando la marcha se vio cortada por uno de los edificios que se había prendido en llamas y de pronto todos los locales inferiores habían explotado con gran potencia, demasiado cerca de ellos. Las ventanas se fragmentaron y las esquirlas de vidrio salieron despedidas en todas direcciones. Los escombros y las humaredas negras de plásticos, cauchos y toxinas, estaban apoderándose del aire impidiéndoles ver y respirar adecuadamente

Para cuando Sasuke se levantó del piso, habiéndose cubierto tras un contenedor de basura, ya la columna de fuego se encontraba tragando todo lo que había a su alrededor, no había señales de su equipo por ningún lado y con impotencia se vio solo en medio de ese pasadizo de concreto a punto de ser incinerado. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared del edificio conjunto. Acorralado y deseando con ganas hacer aparecer una vía de escape

Creyó desearlo con mucha fuerza, pues en su desespero por huir, paseando aprisa la vista de un lado a otro divisó una tapa de alcantarilla a unos metros de él. Sin perder tiempo tomó una barra metálica de entre algunos escombros y haciendo palanca logró levantar la pesada tapa de acero. Ni pudo contar los segundos cuando se escurrió por la escalera al subterráneo y encima, en la calle las llamas devoraban el poco espacio en donde se encontraba escasos segundos antes

Abajo todo estaba en silencio, se apresuró en activar la linterna integrada de su arma y comenzó a avanzar. No sabía qué tipo de cosas podría encontrarse en un lugar así, de todos modos necesitaba adelantar un par de calles y regresar al exterior, donde el incendio quedara atrás y con un poco de suerte los zombis también. Avanzó entre los tubos de agua, gas y vías eléctricas tratando de ignorar el asqueroso olor del desagüe y cierto martilleo nervioso en la parte trasera de la cabeza. No podía evitar sentir que algo le espiaba en las sombras con insistencia, empujándolo a avanzar todo lo rápido que podía sin perder nunca la guardia ni la concentración; ya no estaban ni Carlos ni su equipo para ayudarlo, estaba solo y por su cuenta, así que más le valía andarse con cuidado

Tras lo que le parecieron unos ciento cuarenta o ciento cincuenta metros recorridos se decantó por una de las tantas escaleras a la superficie y chequeando que estaba solo, dirigiendo la linterna a todo rincón oscuro de esas cloacas, subió sin hacer ruido. Cuando deslizó la pesada tapa de acero mínimamente y espió que no hubiera amenaza alguna se arrastró fuera del hoyo estudiando la avenida. Estaba completamente desierta pero las voces sosas y siseantes más allá de su vista le decían que los no muertos podían aparecer en cualquier momento; bien que había experimentado de lo asombrosamente silenciosos y escurridizos que podían llegar a ser

Bueno, tenía que salir de ese lugar y tratar de encontrar a su equipo o por lo menos llegar a una zona despejada en donde pudiera pedir una evacuación. Respirando pesadamente se acomodó el casco y recargó su arma lanzándose a la calle con trote rápido y ligero

_Zona comercial de Raccoon City, 6:45 P.m, AHORA_

Olía a quemado, a tóxico, sangre y pólvora, era algo realmente desagradable percibir aquello estando recién recuperando la conciencia. Un dolor inmenso le aquejaba la cabeza y el hombro derecho, pero trató de incorporarse de todas formas. Reconoció el interior de la ambulancia en donde quedara atrapado en la colisión con aquel camión fuera de control. Sintió un frío en la espalda al ver la mayor parte de la zona delantera de dicho vehículo enterrado en el interior de la ambulancia a escasos diez centímetros de sus pies, un poco más y sus piernas hubieran quedado atrapadas

-Qué suerte la mía- Murmuró notando también que ahora estaba prácticamente encerrado en la cabina da la ambulancia

Verificando que sus heridas se trataban de un par de raspones y un golpe en la cabeza, se arrastró entre los frascos de medicinas rotos o tirados, tomando en un morral todo medicamento y equipo de primeros auxilios que encontrara intacto. Tomó algo para el dolor y un revitalizante esperando que hiciera efecto cuanto antes, rezando para que la suerte le sonriera un poco. Primero lo primero tenía que salir de allí, no sabía realmente en qué estado se encontraban los vehículos, pero sabía con certeza de que podría haber una explosión de un momento a otro y francamente siempre deseó morir a una avanzada edad y no miserablemente como pollo rostizado

Respiró hondo, tomando una maleta metálica, cuyo contenido de instrumentos quirúrgicos ya habían sido desparramados por el suelo, para estrellarla con fuerza contra el vidrio polarizado que separaba la cabina y la parte delantera de la ambulancia, creando una apertura por la que sólo una persona delgada podría escurrirse. Utilizó la colcha de la camilla para recubrir los bordes aún adosados de fragmentos de vidrio y pasando primero la mochila se deslizó al asiento del conductor

Quedó petrificado al ver la calle destruida y desierta a su alrededor, había sangre por todos lados pero ni un cadáver; eso le dio muy mala espina, recordaba lo que había visto antes del accidente y lo dicho por las unidades de Umbrella, esperando que estuvieran equivocados. Abrió la puerta desmadejada cuyas ventanas estabas llenas de impresiones sanguinolentas de manos; temiendo hacer el más mínimo ruido. Desorientado, asustado y muy confundido luchaba contra el pánico, moldeando pensamientos, decidiendo que era lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora

Claro que mientras temblaba recostado contra los restos de una patrulla de R.P.D en mitad de la calle, no notó como una figura avanzaba en su dirección; tan silenciosa que parecía imposible que fuera tan desmadejada al andar como un ebrio. Pero al sentir como algo le taladraba la espalda con la mirada, Naruto dio un brinco girando sobre sus talones sólo para encontrarse con Sakura, pálida y muy maltratada pero era ella. Sonrió contento por encontrar a su amiga y estando a punto de decir algo, emocionado por encontrarla, notó como una de sus piernas estaba parcialmente despojada de carne a la altura del muslo, exponiendo hueso, tendones y lo que quedaba de músculo y jirones de piel; no sangraba, tenía la sangre coagulada y seguía caminando hacia él con la mirada perdida y la boca babeante abierta

La simple visión descompuso el estomago del rubio quien intimidado empezaba a retroceder, ¿Qué le había pasado a su amiga? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Sakura?- La llamó tentativo pero ella no reaccionó, ahora estaba a unos escasos dos metros de él y levantaba los brazos en anticipación, deseando atraparlo

Cuando produjo un siseo hambriento precipitándose contra él, Naruto la esquivó aun demasiado paralizado como para poder huir; ella se había estrellado contra el auto, como si apenas tuviera inteligencia, lanzando mordiscos al aire y estirando los brazos en todas direcciones anhelando coger algo comestible. Era una visión desagradable, y mucho. Lo que alguna vez fuera Sakura Haruno, su amiga de profesión y una muy talentosa médico estaba reducida a un andrajo descompuesto y pútrido que por fin había concebido en su cerebro que su presa la había esquivado y ahora regresaba a seguirlo con ese andar soso y torpe

Al momento las lágrimas empezaron a decender por sus ojos, negando insistentemente, llamando a su compañera una y otra vez tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero fue inútil. Ella le cogido de la manga de su bata y tuvo que luchar para separarla con un potente empujón antes de que lograra morderlo, pero ella ya estaba decidida y mas rápido que las otras veces se le fue encima logrando estrellarlo contra el suelo, y aunque la sostenía lo mejor que podía, simplemente el terror lo dominó ante esos ojos sin vida y esos dientes que trataban de alcanzarlo fieramente

Todo lo que pudo ver después fue un pequeñísimo punto rojo que se posaba en la frente de esa cosa y al segundo siguiente la cabeza de su compañera era reventada a balazos, manchando su bata de sangre y sesos. Tragando la bilis de su estomago para no vomitar gritó espantado, empujando el cuerpo ahora inerte de la chica a un lado, respirando con trabajo y limpiándose la cara con las manos que ahora veía con repugnancia. Las lágrimas aun saliendo por sus ojos

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntaron a su lado, haciéndole botar de los nervios. Levantándose enseguida, a unos cuantos metros más allá había una persona armada que por segundos dejaba de vigilar los alrededores y le observaba atentamente- ¿Te han mordido? -Negó casi de inmediato fijándose en el rostro de ese muchacho

Los ojos negros y la piel blanca fueron suficientes para la atormentada mente de Naruto; con un sollozo ahogado corrió hasta el sujeto, abrasándose a su pecho dejando correr las lágrimas pero sin dejar salir nada más que unos cuantos suspiros quejumbrosos; no se atrevía a hacer demasiado ruido. El sujeto se paralizó en su sitio pero el rubio doctor no lo notó, se apegó más si podía y con golpes que pretendían ser furiosos contra el pecho del ojinegro comenzó a susurrar enrabietado

-Sai, maldito, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era de _"Esto"_ de lo que querías advertirme? ¡Eres un idiota!- Pero demostró que realmente no estaba enojado cuando el puño que antes le golpeaba sin fuerza pasaba a tomarlo del chaleco con necesidad- Cuando me llamaste... Pensé que... Que tú podrías haber muerto o...- negando con la cabeza exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, serenándose, ahora que su amigo estaba allí se sentía protegido. Sonrió tristemente y parándose en puntillas depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados. Nunca había besado a Sai, ni siquiera cuando este le invitaba a citas recién se habían conocido, pero ahora sentía que el pelinegro se lo merecía, aunque sólo fuera por esa vez- Gracias por venir a buscarme... Lo siento, Sakura... Ella... ¿E-estas bien?- Preguntó recostando la cabeza en su pecho, más calmado ahora

- Estoy bien...- Le susurró tosiendo incómodo, ojeando una vez más sus alrededores y una vez se aseguró que no había peligro deslizó la AK-47 a un lado, teniéndola sólo con una mano y con la otra tomó una de las manos de ese joven rubio, llamando su atención- Pero estoy muy seguro que no soy Sai...-comentó divertido cuando el rubio se separó de golpe con los ojos azules bien abiertos, sonrió al ver como se le coloreaban las mejillas y empezaba a temblar de nuevo- Hey, tranquilo…-Se adelantó para revolverle los rubios cabellos mientras trataba de componer una expresión solidaria- Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soldado de Umbrella, tengo órdenes de evacuar a todos los civiles que encuentre, entre otras cosas, por favor acompáñame, prometo sacarte de aquí…

-¿Umbrella?...-Preguntó desconfiado el menor, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al ojinegro que ahora se retiraba el casco para permitirle ver mejor sus facciones. El cabello negro azulado un tanto mas largo y con mechones a cada lado de las mejillas le confirmaron que el sujeto no era en realidad Sai; la piel tenía un poco más de color pero seguía siendo pálida como el mármol y los ojos negros se notaban mas afilados; se trataba de un sujeto muy bien parecido que rondaba los veinticinco años. Sorprendido de sus pensamientos negó rápidamente sus últimas palabras y se concentró en el momento- Fueron ustedes los que causaron todo este desastre en primer lugar…

-Te pido que confíes en mí… mi misión es sólo reducir el número de infectados y evacuar a los civiles, tan sólo…-la estática de la radio en su cinturón interrumpió sus palabras, sin perder tiempo pulsó el botón de entrada, el laringófono en su cuello se escuchó lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto también lo escuchara-Sasuke al habla…

_-¿Sasuke? Por todos los Dioses ¡Estas vivo!_-Gritó Carlos del otro lado de la línea- _Gracias al cielo, he tratado de comunicarme con alguien pero eres el único que responde…_

-¿Cuál es la situación?-Preguntó el moreno sin perder tiempo

-_Ese es el problema, no hay situación que atender, la base central ha cortado comunicación con nosotros y Umbrella se ha encargado de cerrar la ciudad completamente…_

-Espera… ¿Cómo demonios pediremos nuestra evacuación?-Los nervios empezaban a dominarlo, Umbrella no sería capaz de abandonarlos a su suerte ¿O si?- ¡Volaran Raccon City en la mañana, no pueden dejarnos aquí!

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Esos Malditos!

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Vale me siento un pelin desmotivada con el numero de comentarios, prácticamente obligue a un par de personitas a dejarme reviews XD lo siento chicas, pero gracias por leer mi fic!<p>

Esperemos que el numero de comentarios valla subiendo, please háganme propaganda ;_;

**Zanzamaru****: **Zombies, Naruto Y yaoi XD sip solo a mi se me ocurre jejeje n_nU… no me paso nada cuando me robaron la tableta, gracias por preocuparte, me la robaron sin que me diera cuenta en la universidad así que no fue tan traumarte como un

"¡MANOS ARRIBA Y PATAS A LA BARRIGA!" nuevamente gracias por darme la bienvenida y por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este cap

**Riyu-leo**: por que no me sorprende que le desees el mal a la pelichicle? Deberíamos armar una comunidad de odio hacia Sakura XD seria todo un éxito jajaja, yo seré la directora tu la asesora general y justas dominaremos el mercado de odio hacia Sakura! Mujajajaja… a ver mas respeto a la otra! Nada de nee-chan!, Sama para ti ok? Se que puedo contar contigo siempre boba XD cuento contigo aunque no quieras y viceversa::: uña y mugre… uña y mugre contra el mundo!

**sakura1402****:** gracias por decir que mi fic esta interesante, al principio creí que era una idea demasiado demente, aun no es muy popular pero rogare porque se difunda como la gripe y conquiste el mundo jajaja. Quería hacer esta entrega en octubre por lo de Halloween; los zombies son muy populares XD… es bueno que te hallas visto las pelis de Resident Evil, con ello ya tienes la mayoría de cosas que hay que saber para entender totalmente este fic… de todos modos si no entiendes algo me lo puedes decir sin pena… espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por tu review!

**Luna1986****:** hola! Sip aun viva XD el mundo no podrá deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente muajajaja… en serio es un placer leer uno de mis fics? n/n wow, no pensé que gustaran tantos jejeje. Admito que a veces me pregunto "que rayos estoy haciendo?" pero comentarios como el tuyo me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias… espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**ale2003**: hey alex, gracias por dejarme un comentario, ya vez? Si no es porque fastidio pocos se animan a dejarme un comentario para apoyarme XD, lo siento por fastidiar tanto, puedo contar contigo para seguir recibiendo opiniones para este fic? Digo… no puede ser tan malo o si? o_oU

**Guest(JessQ): **espero que este fic te guste lo suficiente como para mantener tu extraño gusto por los zombies interesado para que estés dispuesta a dejarme otros comentarios, gracias por el comentario (No seas floja, puedes dejarme una opinión mas larga aunque sea para criticar bien feo -no te pases- es bueno siempre saber lo que le gusta o no a los lectores para así mejorar con cada fic) espero que te guste este cap, y adivina… déjame otro comentario XD

**Aedora****:** estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que amenazarte para que me dejaras un rr mala! De ninguna manera voy a dejar que se te acumulen rr para mi, yo estoy tratando de no hacerlo con tu fic jum! Además eres mi beta! Como rayos no podrías dejarme un comentario de primera eh!? Aff… de nada por "Arruinar" la Imagen que tenias de Gaara y Sai, fue un placer para mi (no en serio, fue un placer XD) y si tu deseas que Naruto se muera pues entonces yo deseo que a rinoa la viole una pandilla de gorilas con sida antes de que un tren le pase por encima, pero no morirá, No! Quedara para siempre en silla de ruedas viendo como Squall se casa con otra, tiene hijos y es feliz sin ella! Muajajajajajaja… cof cof* gracias por el rr, Xd

.

**A todos aquellos que le ha gustado aunque sea un poquito este fic, por favor les agradezco un review! Aunque sea uno chiquito ¡Gracias! **

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO**

**.**

¡No lo había mencionado antes pero Carlos Olivera del capitulo pasado es un personaje emergente en el juego de Resident Evil 3 Nemesis que junto con la protagonista Jill Valentine logran sobrevivir al desastre en Raccoon City!

¡Claire, la pelirroja que aparece en este capitulo es una de los protagonistas del Juego Resident Evil 2 que tiene lugar en la estación de Policía!

¡El monstruo llamado Licker que aparece en este capi también es uno de los más comunes en la saga de juegos de Resident Evil, aparece en la primera, segunda y última película! Si gusta apreciar el "Hermoso físico" de esta criatura les invito a buscar su nombre en Internet

**¡Respuestas a sus comentarios abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

Anteriormente…

-¿Cuál es la situación?-Preguntó el moreno sin perder tiempo

-_Ese es el problema, no hay situación que atender, la base central ha cortado comunicación con nosotros y Umbrella se ha encargado de cerrar la ciudad completamente…_

-Espera… ¿Cómo demonios pediremos nuestra evacuación?-Los nervios empezaban a dominarlo, Umbrella no sería capaz de abandonarlos a su suerte ¿O si?- ¡Volaran Raccon City en la mañana, no pueden dejarnos aquí!

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Esos Malditos!

.

CAPITULO 3

.

_-Lo siento compañero, estamos por nuestra cuenta…-_La línea chilló por la interferencia, amenazando con cortarse de un momento a otro_-…Cortaran todo medio de comunicación… ¡Mantente alerta!... Sobreviv... -_La conexión terminó por cortarse, dejando en su lugar una horrible sensación de vacío en los corazones de los jóvenes

-Demonios…-Escupió por lo bajo el soldado apretando sus puños con ira- Hijos de…

-¿Sabías que destruirían la ciudad?-Reclamó el rubio encarando al mayor con los ojos azules relampagueando de furia-¿Planeaban acabar con todo sin hacerse responsables de lo que han hecho?

-Era sólo una posibilidad en caso de que nuestras unidades fallaran en controlar el numero de infectados-Aclaró moviéndose entre los autos rebuscando en algunos vehículos de R.P.D donde encontró una pequeña pistola 9mm bajo uno de los asientos y un par de cargadores- Tendríamos, además, que sacar a todos los civiles que pudiéramos pero seguramente han notado el riesgo de infección y por eso han decidido sacrificarnos…-Una vez que revisó el arma y las municiones se las pasó en mano al doctor quien le miró con aflicción contenida- Este es el seguro, mantenlo liberado. Esta pestaña desliza el cargador vacío, metes el siguiente de esta manera y tiras la corredera hacia atrás para que la primera bala entre en la cámara ¿Me has entendido?

-Tus superiores te han abandonado, ya no hay una misión que tengas que cumplir, ¿Aun así piensas ayudarme?-Indagó mirando al otro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Te pedí que confiaras en mi…-Con apuro trepó al interior de la cabina de un camión antimotín e intentó sin resultados comunicarse con el exterior mediante la radio de onda-Aunque esté por mi cuenta sería incapaz de hacer la vista gorda a alguien que necesita ayuda-Aseguró bajando del vehículo tomando su AK-47 nuevamente, se plantó frente a frente con el Rubio y le miró seriamente- A menos que prefieras quedarte aquí, te recomiendo que vengas conmigo…-Casi quiso gritar cuando el menor le miró una ultima vez evaluativamente y un segundo después este asintió en acuerdo extendiendo la mano para presentarse

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-El moreno estrechó su mano y al instante desvió su mirada azulina para decir lo siguiente- Por favor perdona la desconfianza… Esta situación… Bueno yo…

-Olvídalo…- Le restó importancia señalando con un gesto que debían ponerse en marcha, ya tenían mucho tiempo detenidos en el mismo lugar. Raudos se internaron por un callejón buscando caminos menos expuestos- ¿Comprendiste como usar el arma?-En respuesta Naruto sonrío de lado y a velocidad considerable repitió los pasos para desmontar y recargar el arma frente a los ojos atónitos del moreno

-Tengo un par de amigos familiarizados con estas… me han enseñado bien-Afirmó recordando a Gaara y a Sai; no pudo evitar borrar la sonrisa de su rostro genuinamente preocupado por ese par, pero negó con la cabeza rogando que ambos estuvieran a salvo en esos momentos-¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es el plan?- Preguntó el rubio ya mas centrado en el momento

-Tenemos que buscar un edificio con equipo de transmisión activo, desde allí podremos mandar un S.O.S - Respondió al mismo tiempo que disparaba a la cabeza de un no muerto que les cerraba el paso por el estrecho callejón; Naruto dio un salto y tragó saliva al pasar junto al cuerpo pero manejó mucho mejor sus nervios ahora

-¡Pero me acabas de decir que Umbrella no evacuara a ningún sobreviviente!-

-No pediré ayuda a Umbrella...- Rumió el nombre con desprecio- Llamaremos a un contacto que tengo, saldremos de aquí, ya lo veras - ¿Cómo rebatirle algo al sujeto que sostenía una enorme AK-47? Naruto solo agitó la cabeza tratando de controlarse y siguió caminando a nula distancia del otro, con su simple 9mm bien sujeta entre las manos

-La estación de policía tiene radio y equipo de punta, podríamos usarla para pedir esa famosa ayuda

-¿Como demonios sabes eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro levantando una de sus finas cejas

-Sai...- Contestó sin agregar nada más dejando con la misma pregunta sin respuesta al otro. No quería ahondar en el tema, Sai era parte de los S.T.A.R.S y era inadecuado divulgar tal información a un desconocido; además, estaba muy preocupado, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba ese cabeza dura y la ultima llamada que recibió de él lo había dejado muy perturbado, ¿Acaso Sai había muerto también? Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, él era muy fuerte y se negaba a creer que su amigo hubiera muerto aun en aquellas circunstancias, tenía fe en encontrarlo y así salir juntos de ese infierno, la pregunta era... ¿En dónde rayos estaría?...

.

.O.

.

-¡Corre Jill! - Gritó Sai sin mirar atrás más ocupado en abrir paso entre las calles infestadas de zombies, esos malditos no se acababan, salían como ratas de cada esquina y dirección imaginables. Unos cuantos metros tras él su compañera le seguía el paso como mejor podía, disparando con precisión pero sin aminorar el ritmo- ¡Por aquí!

Pateando una puesta de metal, el pelinegro había entrado al pabellón de un conjunto residencial, apuntando con la pistola a todas partes asegurándose así que no hubiera más muertos vivientes dentro, se giró hacia afuera esperando que Jill entrase corriendo y aun disparando para cerrar rápidamente y trancar con seguro, dejando a la horda hambrienta afuera, estrellándose contra la puesta buscando entrar. Ambos S.T.A.R.S se permitieron un segundo de respiro, absorbiendo bocanadas de aire al por mayor. Pero en una ciudad donde todos sus habitantes se habían transformado en horrendas criaturas casi salidas del infierno no se podían dar el lujo de bajar la guardia

Pasado apenas medio minuto de haber escapado de una horda de zombies los gruñidos inconfundibles de más de un perro enrabietado les alertó a sus espaldas; Jill tuvo que tragarse una maldición al tiempo que levantaba su arma nuevamente. Adelante, a unos quince metros una docena de perros de raza grande se acercaba acechante, su pelaje entintado con sangre y parte de sus músculos, venas y huesos se avistaban con escalofriante nitidez allí donde entre ellos mismos se habían devorado; igual de putrefactos y descompuestos los perros les miraban con las mismas ansias asesinas que los otros muertos vivientes

-Tranquila, dispárales a la cabeza- Susurró Sai, adelantando un paso tras otro mientras paseaba la vista de los perros hacia una lejana escalera de emergencia, estudiando la ruta de escape más conveniente- ¿Ves la escalera?

-Claro que si... ¡En marcha!-Abriendo fuego emprendieron la carrera hacia las escaleras de emergencias, siendo perseguidos de los perros, que aun semidevorados y con partes de su cuerpo carentes de tejido y músculo eran capases de correr a gran velocidad

A escasos cinco metros de su objetivo uno de esos monstruos había logrado derribar a Sai por detrás, saltándole a la espalda y tirándolo al suelo donde era más vulnerable al ataque en conjunto. Reaccionando rápido, extrajo el cuchillo de su funda adjunta a su chaleco en el hombro izquierdo y lo enterró con saña en la unión del cuello y la cabeza de lo que otrora fuera un pastor alemán que buscaba hundirle los dientes, matándolo en el acto. Desde lejos Jill le cubría para que los otros animales no se le acercaran, el hombre se puso de pie y rápidamente abrió fuego contra las criaturas

-¡Vamos Sai!- Gritó ella, subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible, su compañero la siguió con agilidad con un par de perros pisándole los talones, incluso llegando a saltar para alcanzarlo cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance. A salvo en la pequeña sección metálica del primer piso del edificio vieron abajo a los perros que quedaban, cómo saltaban y gruñían desesperados por su carne. Sai les miró un segundo y lanzó una carcajada nostálgica llamando la atención de su compañera - ¿Qué es tan gracioso si se puede saber?- no le causaba gracia en lo absoluto estar a tres metros por encima de una jauría de perros no muertos

-¿Recuerdas a Naruto?- Susurró recargando su arma

-Claro, no dejabas de hablar de él hace unos meses- Respondió haciendo lo mismo con su pistola

-En una de las citas que tuve con él me comentó que le gustaban los perros, una semana después llegue a su trabajo con un cachorro mestizo de un refugio de animales; era muy mono, de espeso pelaje color naranja… Naruto se enamoró de él enseguida, le llamó Kyubi, ese día me gané algunos puntos en mis intentos por conquistarle pero todo salió mal porque tres días después tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital por un ataque de asma… Naruto era alérgico a los perros y no lo sabía- Una nueva carcajada y Jill rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza- Se deprimió muchísimo por tener que regalar a su pequeño perrito y a mi me dejó de hablar por un tiempo, es una suerte que su amiga, la persona a quien le regaló el perro, viva fuera de Raccoon, no deseo ver a Kyubi tratando de comerme, sentiré que la vida me esta castigando por mi metida de pata- La mirada perdida y nostálgica llamaron la atención de la mujer, su compañero se notaba bastante afectado. Se acercó y con prudencia reposó la mano en su hombro, no estaba en posición para decir nada- Esta mañana lo vi, Jill, tuve la oportunidad de ponerlo a salvo pero no lo hice... No lo hice... Y ahora no sé si está bien, si... Si seguirá con vida…

-Así que por eso no te fuiste... No saliste de la ciudad cuando había tiempo porque lo estabas buscando...- Concluyó mirando a ese hombre que muchas veces llegó a confundirla por su extraña forma de ser

-Sólo quiero encontrarlo y sacarlo de aquí... Ya no quiero hacerle mas daño...- Se incorporo con la pistola cargada, mirando hacia la ciudad con determinación- Sigamos adelante...

La castaña suspiró y levantó su arma, siguiendo de cerca al otro. No estaba en sus planes buscar a una de las conquistas fallidas del moreno pero supuso que por el momento era conveniente seguir avanzando por la ciudad juntos...

.

.O.

.

-Allá esta la estación de policía- Gritó Naruto a un Sasuke que se ocupaba de disparar a un cuarteto de zombis que les seguían

-Vamos antes de que lleguen más- Murmuró cuando el ultimo cayó al piso, tomando la mano del rubio para correr hasta el imponente edificio del R.P.D

La estación estaba destruida en algunos lugares, había manchas de sangre en cada esquina y los signos de sabotaje hablaban de muestras de violencia en el lugar, sin embargo ninguno detuvo su marcha por los corredores. Naruto por delante indicando el camino por los intrincados pasillos con Sasuke cerrando el paso expectante, y aunque se esperaba que incluso en aquel lugar los zombies anduvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, se sorprendieron de encontrarlos ya muertos y eliminados, alguien los había acabado antes de su llegada.

Pasando sobre los cuerpos que se apiñaban en el suelo siguieron su marcha, pero sorpresivamente uno de los cuerpos cobró vida y tomó el tobillo del rubio haciéndolo caer; el desgraciado no estaba del todo muerto y ahora Naruto luchaba para soltarse como mejor podía, Sasuke no había siquiera levantado la AK-47 para auxiliar al joven doctor cuando el sonido de un disparo les alertó de una nueva presencia

Un proyectil dio de lleno en la cabeza del no muerto, terminando con él. Naruto se incorporo rápidamente ayudado por el pelinegro y ambos vieron a la chica que les ayudara, una jovencita pelirroja que, arma en mano, se aseguraba que ningún otro cuerpo volviera a levantarse

-Tengan más cuidado...- Pidió bajando el arma

-Salvado por una chica... Necesitas hacer algo con tu arma doc...- Se burló el ojinegro recibiendo una mirada azul asesina

-Soy médico, yo salvo vidas, no las destruyo

-Lamento informarte que estas cosas ya no tienen vida...- Se encogió de hombros ignorando el puchero del menor

-¿Eres médico?- Preguntó la chica, adelantándose rápidamente hasta Naruto- Me llamo Claire, hay un oficial herido que necesita atención urgentemente, por favor ¿Podrías ayudarlo?

Inmediatamente el joven doctor entró en su papel profesional y aceptó bridar su ayuda; la chica les guió por un par de pasillos más hasta llegar a una oficina demasiado revuelta donde un hombre de piel morena de unos cuarenta años descansaba en el suelo recostado contra unos estantes derribados; en su pecho se observaba una profunda herida de la que ya poca sangre emanaba, sus ropas manchadas con ella eran un lío de coagulación y a pesar de la piel oscura el hombre tenía ya un tono grisáceo en el rostro

-Yo me quedaré a ayudarlo, por favor, Claire, lleva a Sasuke a la estación de radio, necesitamos emitir un S.O.S, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo en estas condiciones-Pidió el rubio poniendo manos a la obra

-Está bien... Por aquí...- La chica y el soldado de Umbrella se marcharon rápidamente, dejando al medico haciendo su trabajo

-Es inútil chico, sé que voy a morir...- Habló el policía con voz pastosa, signo de su debilidad

-No diga eso... Está en buenas manos, confíe en mí...- Abriendo el bolso donde guardaba su equipo rebuscó hasta hallar la morfina y una jeringa, primero lo primero...-y dígame, ¿Como se llama?- Era su costumbre como doctor hacerle preguntas de ese tipo a los pacientes, le ayudaba a identificar al individuo, asistirle mejor, conectarse con él y mantenerlos alerta

-M-marvin...- Susurró el policía, entrecerrando los ojos por el gran malestar y temperatura que tenia

-Marvin ¿eh? Suena a que eres un tipo simpático...- Comentó mientras tomaba el brazo del hombre y le inyectaba la morfina- De seguro eres el centro de atención en las fiestas…

.

.O.

.

Habían logrado llegar hasta la habitación donde el equipo de radio se encontraba. Claire aguardaba en la puerta vigilando el pasillo por si más zombis aparecían. Sasuke pulsaba botones y ajustaba la onda de radio, luchando contra la estática. Había dejado la AK-47 recostada en la silla del controlador a un par de metros de él, no se preocupaba demasiado puesto que la pelirroja montaba guardia y no había dado señal de alerta. Lo más difícil era abrirse paso en la desordenada estancia, había papeles regados por doquier, cajas apiñadas en las esquinas, un estante había sido derribado y trababa la puerta de una segunda habitación; seguramente era un pequeño almacén; el contenido del estante estaba tirado y pisoteado en el suelo, así como las pertenencias de casilleros que se sucedían cerca de la ventana, cuyos cristales estaban rotos y ensangrentados. Entre tanto desorden pasó completamente desapercibida la rejilla del ducto de ventilación abandonada en un rincón, alguien o algo la había retirado de su sitio, pero esto era algo de lo que ninguno de los dos muchachos se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, claro esta

-Sasuke Uchiha comunicándose por la línea tres, cambio...- Hablaba en tono moderado por el micrófono esperando recibir respuesta del otro lado de la radio- Aquí Sasuke Uchiha, necesito respuesta inmediata, cambio...

_-... ¿Uchiha?... ¿Cuál es... Posición? cambio_- Escuchó poco tiempo después; la voz de un hombre luchaba por hacerse escuchar entre la estática

-Estamos en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City, necesitamos que envíen un equipo para evacuarnos de inmediato, cambio- Contestó subiendo imprudentemente el tono de voz-Necesitamos evacuación inmediata, ¿Me copian?

-_Copiado...enviaremos un... A ayudarlos... Diríjanse al... Inmediatamente, cambio...-_ La estática se volvía más y más fuerte desesperando al moreno

-¡Repita el mensaje, Cambio! -

-_Enviaremos... Equipo al edificio... En… horas…_

-¿Que edificio? ¿Cual? ¡No escucho!- Gritó por fin lleno de ansiedad, esa podía ser su única oportunidad de escapar de Raccoon

La estática mutó a un ruido ensordecedor que impedía entendimiento alguno y Sasuke se afanó en los controles tratando de recuperar la línea de comunicación; Claire aun vigilaba el pasillo, por lo tanto ambos estuvieron de espaldas hacia el centro de la habitación. Arriba desde el ducto de ventilación se arrastraba una cosa monstruosa y en carne viva; tenia una lengua extremadamente larga que ondeaba como un látigo vipido que le ayudaba a detectar potenciales presas; la criatura era ciega puesto que carecía de ojos; con el cerebro expuesto y las mandíbulas babeantes abiertas dejando paso a la repulsiva lengua; sus extremidades delanteras acababan en un juego de garras enormes que eran sus perfectas armas de ataque. No tenia piel alguna y los músculos y tendones se apreciaban sin esfuerzo. Ya había escuchado a Sasuke, pero la estática le dificultaba saber en donde estaba precisamente, pero estaba allí, podía saborearlo en la lengua. Sigilosamente se deslizó por la pared como una araña, a espaldas del moreno que aun no se percataba del peligro que corría

-Creo que es inútil...-Comentó Claire dándose la vuelta hacia el soldado de Umbrella, llevándose un susto de muerte al ver al enorme monstruo que se aferraba a la pared a unos metros de ella-¡Cuidado!- Gritó abriendo fuego cuando la criatura hiciera amagos de brincar hacia el joven

Sasuke consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para echarse al suelo en el mismo instante que el Lickers saltara a por él, terminando por estrellarse sobre el panel de control, iniciando un cortocircuito. El soldado rodó sobre su espalda y tomó la AK-47 de la silla, abriendo fuego contra su oponente quien aun se retorcía por los choques eléctricos, la sobrecarga de voltajes era inminente y antes de que la habitación volara en pedazos, Claire había tomado el brazo del moreno y lo había arrastrado al pasillo, con los segundos justos para doblar en una esquina del corredor y ponerse a cubierto. La explosión hizo temblar toda la estructura, llenando de escombros el lugar

-Bien, creo que no podremos volver a usar la radio- Comentó la chica con algo de humor, cosa que Sasuke no apreció mucho

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Uff por los pelos, casi no me da tiempo de publicar, me quede dormida completamente al llegar a casa, eso de recostarse 5 minutitos es peligroso, en especial si tienen un colchón como el mío! Todo el mundo me dice que esta embrujado ya que te manda a dormir muy rápido<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios lectoras y lectores míos. Quiero agradecerles en este cap especialmente a MIS PEQUEÑAS PULGAS! Gracias chicas, hacen muy feliz a su hermana mayor! (No se que haría sin ellas, en serio)

Mi Beta me rompe el corazón hoy… snif snif* Aedora-chan… (sale corriendo) Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**sakura1402**: en donde te perdiste? No entendiste algo? Dime! No me supe explicar bien? Dime dime! Quiero mejorar en mis fic tanto como pueda!... mas de una creyó que era Sai y no Sasuke muajaja, que hubieras echo tu? Ya le diste el beso a la persona equivocada jejejeje… se que no sonaba mucho de Sasuke como el novato del escuadrón pero de todo ese grupo de hombres él era el mas joven! Quería que fuera contemporáneo con Naruto, quiero que tu corazón yaoista siga agitándose jeje, y para eso la parejita tenia que encontrarse cuanto antes, como aclaré antes. El fic tiene lugar en solo una noche, asi que mientras mas tiempo pasen juntos más rápido se enamoran. Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Zanzamaru****:** lamento que al principio no se entendiera nada, mi computadora hizo estragos y lo que le pegó la gana durante unos minutos y eso fue suficiente para sabotearme el segundo capitulo, lo siento! Sip, ya matamos a sakura, en la mayoría de mis fics ella tiene lo que se merece por falsa! Huy! Como la odio ò_ó*… espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien! Gracias por tu comentario

**Mariloquita:** hey nena, gracias por sacarte un tiempito y leer mi fic, me hace feliz esto sabes? XD siento que me quieren aunque sea una pesada jejeje… espero que te guste este cap y espero poder seguir contando contigo y tus comentarios TTwTT

**pulga P:** subiste dos comentarios iguales XD weeeno… gracias por dejarme un comentario madre…se que estas ocupada todo el tiempo, por eso muchísimas gracias por sacarte un momentito y dejarme un comentario! Sip, mate a Sakura, me cae mas mal que comer fritos de noche creeme XD… Sai aparece en este capi relájate…, tranquila no fuiste la única en creer que Sasuke era Sai la idea era precisamente esa n_n… espero poder contar contigo de ahora en adelante!

**Riyu-Leo:** cálmate… respira… uno… dos… eso es… sabes que un día de estos te puede dar una neurisma o algo si sigues gritando cada vez que digo sasunaru yaoi? Aprende a controlarte joder! Primero, deja de soñar con violarte a Sasuke (se que lo haces no lo niegues!) segundo, si mate a Sakura contenta?, 3ro. Deja de andarme amenazando y diciéndome vainas raras, no soy secretaria sexy ni nada de eso ò_ó… 4to. Si al final hay lemon…. Uno muy largo que se come la mayoría del epilogo XD, esperemos que no te queden ganas de robarme la pc para que leas el siguiente cap sin mi permiso!

.

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS RAYOS!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO<strong>

Leon S. Kennedy es el segundo protagonista del juego Residente Evil 3 que tiene lugar en la estación de policía; tiene una suerte horrible con las mujeres y en su primer día de trabajo ya estaba atrapado en la tragedia de Raccoon City XD. Este joven poli con crianza de caballero ayuda a Claire Redfiel y a una pequeña niña que encontraron en la estación a escapar de la ciudad por el subterráneo

La niña que sale en este cap se llama Sherry Birkin, hija de un par de científicos de Umbrella que mas adelante se convertirá en una de las chicas pateatraceros del juego Resident Evil 6

Los Hunters son unos lindos lagartos (XD jeje si claro) humanoides que te aran la vida de cuadritos en mas de un juego, en Raccoon City salían como arroz partido de cada esquina

Un Tyrant son los monstruos enormes que siempre te partirán la madre al final de cada juego de Resident Evil (al menos los primeros juegos XD) se caracterizan por ser humanoides y ridículamente enormes

Nemesis es el mas famoso de ellos (Supongo que porque uno de los juegos lleva su nombre daaaaaaah) se que en la película 2 Nemesis parece hasta tierno (con eso de ayudar a la protagonista) pero en el juego es un bastardo que te quiere violar cada dos minutos!

**¡Respuestas a sus comentarios abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

-Creo que es inútil...-Comentó Claire dándose la vuelta hacia el soldado de Umbrella, llevándose un susto de muerte al ver al enorme monstruo que se aferraba a la pared a unos metros de ella-¡Cuidado!- Gritó abriendo fuego cuando la criatura hiciera amagos de brincar hacia el joven

Sasuke consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para echarse al suelo en el mismo instante que el Lickers saltara a por él, terminando por estrellarse sobre el panel de control, iniciando un cortocircuito. El soldado rodó sobre su espalda y tomó la AK-47 de la silla, abriendo fuego contra su oponente quien aun se retorcía por los choques eléctricos, la sobrecarga de voltajes era inminente y antes de que la habitación volara en pedazos, Claire había tomado el brazo del moreno y lo había arrastrado al pasillo, con los segundos justos para doblar en una esquina del corredor y ponerse a cubierto. La explosión hizo temblar toda la estructura, llenando de escombros el lugar

-Bien, creo que no podremos volver a usar la radio- Comentó la chica con algo de humor, cosa que Sasuke no apreció mucho

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPITULO 4

.

En la primera planta, Naruto se sujetó de un estante con el ligero temblor y desvió los ojos hacia el techo de donde algo de pintura y tierrilla se desprendía

-¿Que habrá sido eso?- preguntó a Marvin

El oficial había dejado de quejarse con la anestesia, pero había perdido el conocimiento poco después. El rubio se agachó a su lado y le tomó el pulso, nada, el hombre había muerto por la perdida de sangre. Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró, no sería el primero ni el último paciente que muriera en sus manos, pero así era la vida de un especialista como él. Con cuidado recostó al oficial en el suelo y lo cubrió con un abrigo que había tomado del perchero. Se giró a recoger las cosas que usara para tratar de sanar a Marvin y comenzó a meter todo de regreso a la mochila

A sus espaladas el abrigo se removió perezosamente, y el fallecido policía del D.P.R se incorporaba torpemente, avanzando hacia el rubio que aún no se percataba. En un segundo Naruto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la camisa y tiraba de él con fuerza, dejó salir un grito de terror que fue silenciado por el rugir de un arma. Cuando abrió los ojos azules nuevamente Marvin yacía tirado a sus pies con un agujero en la cabeza. Quien le había apartado tiró nuevamente de su ropa, más suavemente y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó su tercer salvador de la noche

-Perfectamente, gracias- Respondió echándose la mochila al hombro antes de girar y ver el rostro de un muchacho castaño, casi rubio de ojos azules, vistiendo el uniforme de D.P.R, arma en mano- Definitivamente no sirvo para esto- Se lamentó, alzando la 9mm que dejara abandonada en el escritorio

-Bueno, no es como si yo fuera un veterano, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo- Acotó el policía encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Tu primer día de trabajo? Jajaja, que afortunado- Extendió una mano y estrechó la contraria en saludo- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, encantado

-Leon S. Kennedy, el gusto es mío- Contestó paseando la vista a todo el cuerpo del rubio, asegurándose de que no estuviera herido e infectado

-Bien Leon, felicitaciones por tu primer día de trabajo- Ahogó una risilla al ver el ceño fruncido del otro y agregó- Claire no nos dijo que había más gente viva aquí

-No queda nadie más, o eso creíamos; nos separamos hace unas horas y desde entonces no la he visto

-Pues aquí me tienes- Llamó la aludida, entrando por la puerta algo sucia, seguida por un soldado de Umbrella- Intentábamos mandar un S.O.S pero una de esas cosas monstruosas nos atacó e hizo pedazos la cabina de radio

-¿Cosas monstruosas? - Preguntó el doctor levantando una ceja, acaso...?-¿Están bien?- Agregó al ver las ropas de los recién llegados, empolvada de escombros

-Si, no te preocupes - Contestó la chica alegre

-¿y tú? - Regresó Sasuke viendo el cuerpo de Marvin con un agujero en la cabeza

-Bien, gracias...- Respondió acomodándose la mochila en los hombros de mejor manera. Se encontraba por preguntar que harían ahora sin la cabina de radio cuando sus azules ojos se detuvieron en un punto a espaldas de todos- ¿Quién es esa niña?

Leon y Claire giraron sobre sus talones rápidamente para ver a una pequeña de no más de diez años que corría por el pasillo huyendo de algo. Un grupo de rugidos alertó a todos y rápidamente echaron mano a sus armas. La pelirroja sin embargo no espero a que otro peligro llegara y se lanzó a correr detrás de la niña; una docena de criaturas repulsivas se regaba por doquier hacia ellos

-¡Sherry, espera! - Pedía desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarla

-¡Claire! - Gritó Ahora el policía novato abriendo fuego a más de esos monstruos, cubriéndole las espaldas a la muchacha mientras corría tras ella y la niña

Naruto ahogó una exclamación al ver a las criaturas. Sus cerebros expuestos y sin piel, la lengua larga y repugnante moviéndose como serpiente; no podía ser posible, ¿Que hacían esos Lickers allí?

-¡Corre! - Ordenó el soldado de Umbrella disparando hacia los monstruos para mantenerlos a raya

El Rubio reaccionó y siguió al moreno hacia el pabellón central del departamento de policía, pero a pesar de ser un lugar abierto no podrían permanecer a salvo por mucho más tiempo. Sabiendo que no tenían nada más que hacer allí el mayor tomó de la mano a su protegido y emprendió retirada por la puerta central, con la AK-47 disparaba hacia atrás más que nada para evitar que esas cosas los siguieran

-¡Espera! ¡León y Claire siguen allí!-Protestó el menor viendo cómo tras cruzar la puerta dejaban el departamento atrás

-Ellos saben cuidarse solos, ¡No te detengas!-Miró por sobre su hombro asegurándose de que no eran perseguidos. Reforzó el agarre en la mano del joven doctor - Nosotros tenemos que Seguir adelante...

.

.O.

.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos caminando hacia el departamento de policía? - Pidió por tercera vez mirando malamente la espalda de Sai

-Naruto es más inteligente de lo que parece, estoy seguro que ha pensado en la forma de salir de Raccoon. Si lo conozco tan bien como creo, asumo que se ha dirigido hacia el departamento de policía de la ciudad- Explicó guiando el camino por un intrincado laberinto de calles angostas, húmedas y oscuras

-¿Por qué iría allí? Sabes tan bien como yo que el departamento de policía se volvió un infierno cuando los primeros infectados aparecieron- protestó frenando a su compañero al sujetarlo del brazo

-Lo sé, pero también sé que Naruto conoce de la cabina de radio, es casi el único lugar de donde podría mandar un mensaje de auxilio- Se soltó del agarre e intentó continuar pero fue detenido nuevamente

-¿Cómo es que un _"simple"_ chico como él sabe de la cabina de radio? - Sus ojos se clavaron en los negros del otro con claros signos de desconfianza- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Sai?

Con expresión incómoda desvío la mirada sin decir una sola palabra; había sido muy imprudente al hablar con la castaña, pero ella era una aliada después de todo y no valía la pena guardarse secretos, en especial en la situación en la que se hallaban. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando el eco de unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar por el angosto callejón; ambos S.T.A.R.S intercambiaron una mirada significativa antes de ponerse en posición de ataque. Con rapidez se ubicaron contra la pared al final del callejón y a una señal de la mujer ambos emboscaron a esos que corrían en su dirección, apuntándoles con sus armas

-¡Quietos, No se muevan! - Ordenó Jill apuntando al pecho del sujeto que tenía delante; éste se detuvo abruptamente cubriendo tras su espalda a otra persona mientras tomaba una AK-47 con sus dos manos para regresar la amenaza-¡Baje el arma!

-¡Sai!- llamó emocionada la segunda persona que había estado a cubierto tras su compañero, corrió hacia el aludido y se abrazó a su pecho con infinito alivio- Sabía que estabas bien...

-Oh, Naruto... perdóname, perdóname... - Rogaba el S.T.A.R.S regresando el abrazo, olvidándose completamente del otro sujeto y su compañera

-¿Por qué te disculpas idiota?, tú no podrías saber que esto pasaría... - Sonrió separándose de su amigo para verlo con sus brillantes ojos azules- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con ese tono preocupado que siempre conmovía al mayor, este sonrió y asintió

-Perfectamente -

-Me alegra su conmovedor reencuentro pero creo que tenemos un grave problema por aquí, Sai... - Se quejó la castaña aún sin bajar su arma, reacia a confiarse en presencia de ese soldado que portaba en su uniforme cierto logotipo rojo y blanco muy particular- ¿Qué hace un perro de Umbrella aquí? ¿Vienes a matarnos para eliminar la evidencia de lo que han hecho?

-¡No voy a permitir que me asocies con esos Malditos! - Rugió furioso bajando la AK-47, sus negros ojos fijos en la mujer- Nos han mandado en una misión de rescate, nuestras órdenes eran controlar el número de infectados y poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de civiles que pudiéramos pero tan pronto la situación les rebasó nos abandonaron en este infierno...

-¿Crees que voy a tragarme algo como eso? - Se burló ella con ironía aún sin bajar el arma

-¡Mí Equipo Podría Estar Muerto! - Gritó levantando los brazos a los costados, quedando completamente expuesto- Fuimos traicionados por los que creíamos nuestros superiores y ahora estoy aquí tratando de sobrevivir al igual que ustedes. Si quieres dispárame, pero eso no te hará sentir mejor ni solucionará nada...- Se notaba el dolor en sus palabras y la devoción en sus ojos. Jill lo miró intensamente sin terminar de decidirse a bajar la pistola

-¡Basta! - Naruto se separó de los brazos de Sai para colocarse delante del soldado sin importarle que un arma lo señalara ahora a él- Sasuke no es más un soldado de Umbrella. Me ha ayudado mucho y me ha protegido aun cuando ya no es su misión cargar con civiles a cuestas, por favor crean en él - Pidió retando a los S.T.A.R.S con la mirada. Estos meditaron unos segundos para luego abandonar su postura tensa

-Supongo que podré confiar en él si tú lo haces, Naruto... - Habló primero Sai ganándose un abrazo del alegre rubio. Le regresó el gesto afectuoso y ahora los tres hombres miraban a Jill expectantes

-Te tendré vigilado... - Suspiró en respuesta ya resignada- Aunque algo de ayuda no nos vendría mal- Racionalmente un médico y un soldado serían excelentes adquisiciones al equipo

- En marcha, tenemos que escapar cuanto antes de Raccoon City- Ordenó Sasuke iniciando la marcha

Mientras andaban por las devastadas calles de la ciudad, disparando de vez en cuando contra un grupo de zombies; Sasuke les explicó que Carlos, miembro de su equipo, les había comunicado a sus hombres antes de comenzar su misión, que Umbrella había implementado un plan de ultimo recurso para controlar la infección de zombis si las fuerzas especiales fallaban en manejar la situación; llegado el amanecer destruirían la ciudad con un misil táctico, pulverizando todo rastro de la ciudad y sus habitantes. La tensión se sintió en el ambiente al escuchar lo que el soldado tuvo para decirles y decidían cuales eran sus mejores opciones a seguir para salir vivos de ésta, cuando un chillido estridente les erizó el vello de la nuca

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Sai tomando a Naruto del brazo para refugiarlo a sus espaldas, éste retrocedió cuando su amigo lo hizo y se aferró a su chaleco. Cuando otro chillido retumbara en el aire

-No lo sé... - Respondió el otro pelinegro viendo de reojo al joven doctor. No le agradaba mucho no ser más el protector del chico pero se centró en el presente diciéndose mentalmente que no era momento para pensamientos de ese tipo, en especial en la situación en la que estaban

-Por allí- Señaló Jill indicando un oscuro callejón del cual emergían chillidos y rugidos cada pocos segundos; muchos pares de ojos amarillos no tardaron en dejarse ver, todos fijos en ellos- ¿Qué diablos...?

Un rugido de alerta retumbó mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores y de un salto una de las criaturas emergió del callejón aterrizando a sólo metros de ellos, revelando una figura escamosa y muy alta de grandes miembros superiores armados con monstruosas garras; sus afilados dientes como navajas resplandecían en la noche junto con sus agudos ojos amarillos. Recordaba más que nada a un gorila con piel de lagarto. Todos abrieron fuego en el mismo instante en que su adversario amagara un ataque con sus garras, dejando caer una lluvia de balas sobre las gruesas escamas

-¿Hunter?- Susurró el joven doctor retrocediendo a medida que los demás lo hacían. Negaba con la cabeza con los ojos anclados a las criaturas verdes que emergían del callejón una tras otra- Imposible... ¿Qué hacen estos Hunter aquí?

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? - Gritó Jill mirándolo sobre el hombro sin dejar de disparar- ¿Tu sabes que son estas cosas? - Preguntó mirando al Rubio con sospecha

-Y-yo... Bueno…

-Ahora no Jill- Intervino Sai tomando la mano de su amigo para empezar a correr y ponerlo a salvo tras un automóvil abandonado- Quédate aquí hasta que regrese...

-¡Espera Sai! - pidió aferrándose a su brazo- Esas cosas son BOW, armas biológicamente creadas por Umbrella; fueron diseñadas para eliminar a su objetivo sin importar nada, ignoraran cualquier instinto de autopreservación y seguirán atacando mientras sus cuerpos puedan moverse- Informó compartiendo una mirada desesperada con el mayor

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? - Preguntó al entender ahora por qué las balas no parecían surtir efecto en las criaturas

-Hay que herir sus cuerpos de modo que no puedan volver a levantarse; un daño muy grande que los destruya definitivamente- Concluyó con seguridad

-Una explosión... - Susurró el S.T.A.R.S entendiendo lo que se requería para liquidar a los Hunter - ¿Pero cómo vamos a...?- El ruido chirriante de las garras de un monstruo al aterrizar sobre el techo de aluminio del auto le hizo callar; se agachó a tiempo para esquinar las garras de la bestia y disparó mientras Naruto se escabullía a sus espaldas

Todos retrocedieron viéndose rodeados por un sin número de Hunters; sin balas que los dañaran gravemente debían encontrar la manera de salir librados antes de que ellos los mataran primero. Sai se percató del juego de granadas de mano que el soldado de Umbrella portaba en el cinturón y maquinando apresuradamente un plan ordenó que todos corrieran calle abajo donde una bifurcación en la vía creaba un embudo perfecto entre dos edificios

-Vamos, ¡Corran!- Insistió para que todos apresuraran el paso- Cuando te indique, lánzales un par de granadas- Le pidió al otro pelinegro que entendiendo el plan sonrió en acuerdo

Uno de los Hunter realizó un magnífico salto que logró darles alcance; Naruto, que era el más cercano, fue alcanzado por un zarpazo en el brazo que gracias a Jill, quien tiró fuertemente de su mochila, no llegó a ser muy profundo. El atrevido lagarto fue pulverizado por las armas de los otros dos hombres y en poco tiempo éste cayó al suelo retorciéndose e intentando ponerse de pie. Los otros monstruos no tardarían en alcanzarlos también y con los segundos justos atravesaron el embudo de paredes, lanzando las granadas en el momento preciso en que los Hunter entraban apiñándose unos con otros. La explosión los mandó a volar a todos, regando pedazos de carne y sangre oscura en paredes y suelo. El equipo salió de su escondite tras algunos escombros, sintieron alivio por la hazaña conseguida

Aunque no pudieron relajarse por mucho tiempo, el ruido y el olor atraerían a los zombies y quien sabe a cuántas más criaturas que estuvieran pululando por allí, así que se pusieron en parcha nuevamente sin perder tiempo. Mas tarde se toparon con una armería de camino al centro de la ciudad, donde se detuvieron para reabastecer sus municiones y tomar algunas armas

-Estoy bien...- Aseguraba Naruto mientras limpiaba el corte en su brazo, unas cuantas pulgadas por debajo del hombro

-Déjame ayudarte- Insistía Sai a su lado, ambos sentados en una esquila del local- Perdona...

-Deja de disculparte, no es nada grave, ya te dije que estoy bien... -Regañó con un puchero que hizo reír al otro, terminando de limpiar la herida

-Ten... - interrumpió Sasuke ofreciéndole un puñado de ropa mas acorde con la situación- Esa bata de hospital no va a protegerte mucho- Explicó

-Gracias...- Susurró tomando las prendas, un uniforme resistente de caza con botas y guantes de cuero, agregado además un chaleco antibalas sólo para prevenir

Sai vendó su brazo y luego se apartó un poco para dejar que se cambiase de ropa. Jill los esperaba sentada en un aparador mientras contaba sus municiones y el soldado merodeaba en la trastienda. Al salir de la armería se toparon con algo realmente impresionante, un sujeto ridículamente alto de mas de dos metros de altura permanecía inmóvil frente a ellos; vestía un largo abrigo negro de cuero y su piel era verdosa, repulsiva; no tenía nariz o labios y los dientes quedaban escalofriantemente expuestos; una cicatriz atravesaba su calvo cráneo pasando por donde debiera de tener un ojo, el otro era completamente blanco y parecía ciego pero era evidente que podía verlos. Sus armas eran tan monstruosas como él, sostenía junto a sus caderas una ametralladora Gattling de seis cañones de rotación capaces de expulsar cien disparos por segundo y de costado adosado por gruesas correas un lanzacohetes enorme; sólo había que verlo para quedar intimidado

-Nemesis... - Reconoció el Rubio afirmándose del brazo de Sai. El Tyrent más poderoso creado hasta el momento por Umbrella. Tras verlo fue obvio para Naruto que la corporación estaba aprovechando el desastre de Raccoon City para poner a prueba a sus creaciones; había querido creer todo ese tiempo que la presencia de Hunters y Lickers se debía a que estos habían escapado de las instalaciones donde se les mantenía, pero el que Nemesis estuviera allí, incluso con sus armas, no hacía mas que reafirmar lo obvio- Tenemos que huir...- Pidió tirando desesperadamente del brazo de su amigo-¡Vámonos!

En ese momento algo pareció activarse en el cerebro del monstruo que lanzó un rugido estridente y se lanzó hacia ellos apuntándoles con la ametralladora. Para cuando todos habían decidido acatar las suplicas del doctor ya Nemesis se encontraba arrojando sobre ellos una columna de balas que les forzó a correr por sus vidas

-¡STAAAAARS!- llamó, indicando cuales eran sus objetivos

Jill sintió cómo su pierna era rozada por varios proyectiles que la hicieron apretar los dientes y ahogar un gemido; como pudo se lanzó hacia un auto volcado en medio de la calle, logrando así ponerse a cubierto sosteniendo la herida en su pierna mientras maldecía

-Ésta me la pagas bastardo... - Rumió sacando un pequeño paquete de vendas que Naruto le pasará en la armería, no sin antes asomarse por sobre la cajuela para asegurarse que el enemigo había seguido a los demás, olvidándose de ella

-vamos, Vamos,¡VAMOS! - Apuraba Sai corriendo detrás del doctor hasta un callejón desde donde ya Sasuke abría fuego contra Nemesis-¡La Puerta! - Indicó al rubio con un movimiento de mano para luego ir a apoyar al soldado, ambos disparando hacia el enorme Tyrant cuando éste cesaba de arrojarles la lluvia de balas

Naruto miró la puerta trasera bloqueada con cadenas y candado de un conjunto residencial que el S.T.A.R.S le había indicado y sin perder tiempo extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un juego de ganzúas especializadas para forzar cerraduras que alguien con una doble profesión como él jamás olvidaba en casa y se puso a trabajar; tenía que asegurar su única vía de escape antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras tanto ambos pelinegros se afanaban en defender su escondite, muy difícilmente cabe decir

-¡Maldición, arrójale una Granada! - Pidió el S.T.A.R.S refugiándose contra la pared del callejón tras quedarse sin balas

Mientras Sai recargaba, el soldado tomó una Granada de mano quitándole el pestillo con los dientes para luego arrojarla a los pies de un Nemesis que estaba a solo diez metros de ellos; la explosión levantó polvo y pequeños escombros pero apenas se disipó un poco pudieron ver, ahogaron otra maldición, el monstruo no parecía demasiado afectado, sólo enfurecido y el intercambio de balas parecía ahora haberse multiplicado

-¡Naruto! - Apuró Sai realmente desesperado

-¡Un poco más! - Pidió luchando con la cerradura de la puerta, ya el candado y la cadena habían sido retirados y con un último giro de muñeca la puerta se abrió de un empujón por varios zombies asomándose de ella- ¡AAaaah! - retrocedió a tropezones sacando la 9mm de su cinturón y abriendo fuego contra ellos, sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados como para ayudarle y tenía que abrir la vía de escape

Sorprendentemente logró derribar a unos cuantos rápidamente, quizás gastando más municiones de las debidas pero era algo notable para alguien que pocas veces había utilizado un arma. Aun así más no muertos seguían llegando y las exclamaciones de los otros dos hombres denotaban que se les acababa el tiempo

-¡Ayúdalo!- Pidió el S.T.A.R.S empujando a Sasuke dentro del callejón quedando sólo él para enfrentar al Tyrant

-A un lado... - Pidió el soldado apartando a Naruto aferrándolo de la cintura con una mano y apuntando la escopeta, que tomara recién en la armería, con la otra; de un sólo disparo la puerta quedó despejada, los cuerpos de los zombies cayendo en pedazos al suelo- ¡Andando! – Llamó al S.T.A.R.S, enganchando la escopeta en su espalda, entrando junto con el Rubio a la residencia

Sai miró sobre su hombro a los demás permitiéndose un costoso segundo de reconocimiento, cuando regresó la vista al frente, Nemesis elevaba el lanzacohetes apuntándole a una cortísima distancia; el pequeño misil salió disparado hacia él y aunque trató de cubrirse y echarse a tierra la explosión le alcanzó mandándolo a volar con una inmensa onda expansiva

-¡SAI! -Gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo el suelo temblar a sus pies, luchando por soltarse de los brazos del soldado-¡Sai, No...!

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Deben de estarme odiando… lo se… yo me odio igual XD… espero dormir bien esta noche…<p>

De seguro les parecerá raro que Sasuke y Naruto se hallan ido tan rápido de la estación de policía dejando a Leon, Claire y la niña atrás; pero es que no quiero cambian la trama de los juegos, ¡En Resident Evil 3 ese trío se las arregla muy bien solos y salvan su trasero de otra manera!

Para los que no lo notaron, si… Naruto es mas sospechoso de lo parece y esconde algo =w=… ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de que podrá ser?

**Aedora**** :** ¡No! Nunca dejare de arruinar la imagen que tienes de Sai! En mi próximo fic será un maldito bastardo! A Gaara hace rato que lo e puesto de pendiente con Naruto, así que deja el trauma!... referente a la corrección que desmantele en el cap anterior… lo siento vale? Se que querías ayudar mujer pero estaba cansada y mi cerebro esta bajo 10% de funcionamiento y no me respondiste los sms… afff… lo mas rápido era dejarlo como estaba =_= zzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzz…. Y entiendo tu punto con los zombies pero es que si tu vez a alguien "así" pues le dices zombie y ya… (o tiene chikungunya XD) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! SABES QUE TE KELO! BEEEESOOOOOOS!

**sakura1402**: Naruto es más… complicado de lo que parece en este fic! Creo que en este cap ya se empieza a notar algo raro en él XD… eh de decirte que Gaara obviamente aparecerá mas adelante, ese pelirrojo no va a morir tan fácil!... emmmm no se que decirte con respecto a tu gusto de Sai x Gaara en especial con lo ultimo de este capitulo, solo diré que Sai esta en problemas… el final será una sorpresa (muajajajajajaja) así que no te puedo decir quien vive y quien muere, sorry n_nU.. emmm realmente te daba miedito leerte mi fic en la noche? Jejejeje quisiera ver tu cara por un agujerito XDXDXD (sin ánimos de ser pervertida ni acosadora! Es sana curiosidad!) Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y no me mates!

**Zanzamaru**: es bueno que te guste Nemesis… porque creo que entre este cap y el siguiente lo vas a querer matar con todos los Hierros! Te juro que te imagine jugando Resident Evil 3 en la sala de tu casa de noche! Yo era muy pequeña cuando mi padre y mi tío lo jugaban en la sala también de noche, el baño quedaba al otro lado de la sala donde jugaban y yo pasaba corriendo con mi hermana pisándome los talones, tapándonos los ojitos porque solo la música y los tacones de Jill al caminar nos daban ganas de llorar XD (Aaaah, que tiempos aquellos…) TE ACUERDAS DE LAS PLANTAS! Tu si que sabes de Resindet Evil XDXDXD sip... mas adelante las menciono jejejeje… gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este cap!

A mis supuestas pulgas queridas… adivinen… YA VERAN PANDA DE COÑITAS! YA NO LAS QUIERO!

**.**

**¿Y como no?...¡DEJENME REVIEWS!**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO**

**.**

Vale hagamos esto rápido puesto que llevo un día completo de retraso por motivos que se escapan de mi control

Nemesis realmente tenia una computadora incorporada en la cabeza, en la película 2 se aprecia que los controladores de Umbrella podían ver a través de sus ojos, incluso podían mandarle ordenes y todo, como si fuese un maniquí, pero esto no le quitaba lo inteligente, en la novela de Resident Evil nemesis es todo sorpresas y le tenia ganitas a Jill XD

En el juego 3 si te dabas el tiempo y el riesgo de jugar como alquimista podías crear o encontrar granadas de todo tipo, incendiarias, acidas, de hielo (este ultimo no recuerdo bien, pero eran azules!) en fin, eran lo máximo para enfrentar a nemesis

Nuevamente me niego a cambian demasiado la trama de los juegos o las películas y en este capi Jill y Carlos hacen su ultima aparición (por el momento)

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

Anteriormente…

Sai miró sobre su hombro a los demás permitiéndose un costoso segundo de reconocimiento, cuando regresó la vista al frente, Nemesis elevaba el lanzacohetes apuntándole a una cortísima distancia; el pequeño misil salió disparado hacia él y aunque trató de cubrirse y echarse a tierra la explosión le alcanzó mandándolo a volar con una inmensa onda expansiva

-¡SAI! -Gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo el suelo temblar a sus pies, luchando por soltarse de los brazos del soldado-¡Sai, No...!

.

CAPUTULO 5

.

Cuando la nube de tierra se disipó, ambos pudieron ver el cuerpo inerte del S.T.A.R.S echado en medio de escombros a sólo unos pasos del Tyrant que marchaba hacia él a paso seguro. De alguna manera el Rubio consiguió soltarse del agarre en su cintura, para luego correr hasta su amigo herido y echarse sobre éste para protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. Nemesis miró al menor como si fuera una simple cucaracha, se inclinó para apartarlo de su objetivo y así darle fin de una vez por todas pero no llegó siquiera a rozar un sólo cabello rubio, puesto que un impacto de magnum 357 lo mandó de espaldas con una violenta sacudida; todo se agitó cuando su pesado cuerpo golpeó el suelo y metros por delante Sasuke sostenía con ambas manos una Smith & Wesson de cuyo cañón brotaba humo por el reciente disparo

El soldado la había tomado de un estuche escondido en la trastienda de la armería y aunque no contaba con muchas municiones consideró que el revólver era lo suficientemente útil para llevarlo consigo. Sin perder tiempo guardó el arma en la funda de su pierna derecha y corrió a un lado del doctor que ya había conseguido levantar a Sai sobre uno de sus hombros. Él tomó el otro brazo del herido cargándolo de la misma manera y así los tres se internaron en la primera planta del conjunto residencial. Hallaron un almacén seguro en donde dejaron al S.T.A.R.S y rápidamente corrieron a otra zona en donde esperaban poder burlar al Tyrant para deshacerse de él; habían visto cómo el monstruo se esforzaba por levantarse segundos antes de que ellos desaparecieran con Sai a cuestas

-¡STAAAARS!-Escucharon en la esquina de un pasillo, no sorprendiéndose demasiado al ver la creciente sombra de la figura que se acercaba hacia ellos

-Shhhhh por aquí... - Le indicó el soldado tomándolo por un brazo para guiarlo por otro pasillo donde se avistaba una puerta de emergencia

Ambos se deslizaron sin hacer ruido hasta ella, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente bloqueada; viendo la abolladura en una de las esquinas concluyeron que estaba trabada por algo que la había golpeado del otro lado y sería imposible salir. Quisieron regresar al pasillo anterior y buscar otra salida pero ya Nemesis cerraba el camino con su ametralladora apuntándoles directamente. Usar las balas de la AK-47 con él seria inútil y el lugar era muy pequeño para arrojarle una Granada de mano, la explosión seguramente los lastimaría más a ellos que al monstruo y cuando Sasuke movió la mano para tomar la Smith & Wesson, el Tyrant abrió fuego hiriéndole el brazo

El soldado gritó de dolor sujetándose las heridas con la otra mano y retrocedió para cubrir a Naruto con su cuerpo, hasta que ambos se toparon con la pared del fondo sin posibilidades de escapar. Nemesis ya estaba a un metro de ellos con la Gattling en mano bien en alto, los seis cañones giratorios a unas pulgadas del rostro del Moreno; éste respiraba agitadamente con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, podía sentir al Rubio temblando a sus espaldas aferrándose a su chaleco sollozando en silencio

El monstruo los examinaba detenidamente a través de su ojo blanco, la cámara que tenía equipada escaneaba a los humanos mandando datos a la computadora de Umbrella que le ordenaría que hacer a partir de ahora; sin embargo a veces sus controladores permitían que el sujeto de estudio tomara sus propias decisiones para evaluar su desempeño e inteligencia y este era uno de esos casos. Cuando el logotipo de Umbrella estampado en el chaleco del soldado fue captado por el scanner del Tyrant este emitió un bramido mientras bajaba su arma, retrocediendo lentamente. Umbrella era su creadora, no podía atacar al soldado si este pertenecía a la compañía; el chico rubio detrás de él era un insignificante civil que no representaba riesgo alguno. Una vez llegado a esta conclusión el monstruo dio media vuelta y se perdió por la esquina del pasillo dejando a ambos jóvenes temblando de nervios y alivio

Pasada la adrenalina y tensión de ser acorralado por un enorme sujeto experimental, Sasuke se dobló de dolor sujetándose su brazo; ahora que estaban solos podía permitirse caer al suelo y recostarse contra la pared. Naruto regó el contenido de su mochila en el suelo para tener todo a la mano, utilizó unas tijeras para cortar la manga del grueso suéter y limpió rápidamente la zona con gasas y desinfectante; no era tan grave como parecía, un par de balas habían rozado la piel y sólo una alcanzó el músculo, con unas cuantas puntadas, algo de ungüento y un apretado vendaje el soldado pudo respirar mejor sin sentir que el brazo se le desprendería

-Tómate esto... - Ordenó pasándole unas cuantas píldoras - Ayudarán con la recuperación de la herida- Explicó metiendo todo de regreso a la mochila rápidamente- Iré a ver el estado de Sai, tú aún necesitas un momento para estabilizarte... - Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero Sasuke le sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso

-N-no vayas... es peligroso... - Susurró con un ojo entrecerrado, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro

-Estaré bien... Necesito ir a ayudar a Sai cuanto antes, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo...- Con súplica tomó la mano que le retenía y gentilmente se desprendió de ella- Voy a tener cuidado... - Le sonrió convencido a lo que el soldado asintió no muy seguro

Con una rápida marcha se desplazó por los largos pasillos de la primera planta, disparando contra zombies que se atravesaban en su camino, librándose de ellos con una puntería que había tenido que mejorar forzosamente en los últimos minutos. Atravesaba el gran recibidor de la residencia vía al almacén donde resguardaron al S.T.A.R.S herido sin percatarse que cierto Tyrant le vigilaba entre las sombras. El joven doctor atravesó las puertas del almacén respirando agitadamente para toparse con una visión terrible; bajo el cuerpo de Sai yacía un charco de sangre considerable, el hombre estaba recostado contra una pared y parecía un fantasma con el rostro muy pálido. El rubio no perdió tiempo y trabó la puerta yendo hasta él con el corazón agitándose en su pecho

-Sai, resiste...- Pedía con la voz quebrándosele. No era grato ver a su amigo de aquella manera- Pronto estarás bien, no te preocupes por nada...

-N-naru... - Susurró con esfuerzo el pelinegro entreabriendo un ojo. Le dolía todo, seguro tenía la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo rotos, de hecho no sentía nada de cintura para abajo, no podía mover sus piernas -Es... inútil- Afirmó viendo con tristeza cómo su amigo negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, dejando correr sus lágrimas

-No digas estupideces, te curaré y saldemos de aquí...- Afirmó llevando sus manos al chaleco del otro para retirarlo y empezar a curarlo

-Por favor... perdóname por no haberte sacado... de Raccoon cuando aun había T-tiempo... - Levantó una mano para detener el inútil trabajo del joven doctor y así ganarse una desesperada mirada azul fija en él- No llores...

-Sai...

Un fuertísimo golpe en la puerta los hizo saltar en su sitio a los dos. El metal había sido abollado y una silueta se adivinaba bajo las láminas de la entrada. Un nuevo golpe obligó a Naruto a reaccionar, poniéndose de pie preparó su simple 9mm dispuesto a defender con su propia vida al S.T.A.R.S herido

-¡STAAAAARS! - llamaba Nemesis del otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola y doblándola más y más, tratando de tirarla. Había seguido al rubio humano hasta el almacén confiando que éste lo guiaría a su objetivo

-S-sal de aquí... rápido... - Pidió el pelinegro que trataba inútilmente de moverse- Me busca a mí no a ti... escóndete

-¡Cállate Sai! - Gritó exasperado el menor, los golpes en la puerta retumbando de fondo- No voy a dejarte aquí...

La puerta recibió un último empellón cayendo al suelo con un ruido chirriante y seco. La silueta del Tyrant se erguía imponente en la entrada y fue allí que Naruto abrió fuego contra él. Los insignificantes proyectiles no afectaban en nada al enorme monstruo que ya se inclinaba para pasar bajo el marco de la puerta, para total desesperación del rubio que no podía controlar sus quejidos de frustración. En el mismo instante que Nemesis se enderezaba dentro del almacén, una ráfaga de disparos le impactaron en la espalda, llamando la atención del gigante que giró furioso para ver a su atacante

Jill permanecía parada metros más allá con una ametralladora de mano apuntando la guía láser directo al monstruo que rugió encolerizado al verla. Salió del almacén y levantó su lanzacohetes con toda la intención de destrozarla pero ella fue más rápida y abrió fuego con la ametralladora apuntando hacia la boca del cañón de su enorme arma, sus balas dándole encuentro al pequeño misil que se asomo por el extremo del tubo, provocando una explosión que envolvió al Tyrant por completo

-Eso fue por mí pierna... - Escupió dejando la ametralladora de lado y cogiendo un lanza granadas, ya cargado, del cinturón- y esto... Es por Sai -Disparó sin dejar que el monstruo se recuperara

El proyectil impactó de lleno en el pecho de Nemesis, vaciando ácido sobre él, derritiendo la piel allí donde tocaba, haciendo que éste se retorciera y rugiera verdaderamente afectado por el ataque. Jill tomó ahora una Granada de fuego preparándose para lanzar otro disparo, sonriendo de lado cuando vio a su oponente dejar de lado sus armas para correr tras ella ciego de cólera. Satisfecha emprendió retirada con el Tyrant pisándole los talones, ya había cumplido su objetivo de alejarlo de Sai, el resto quedaba ahora en manos del doctor y del soldado de Umbrella, por el momento se retiraría a enfrentarse contra Nemesis en un lugar mas adecuado y lejos de su compañero herido, sin saber que no volvería a encontrarse con ellos en lo que restaba de esa endemoniada noche

Naruto cayó de rodillas respirando con alivio al ver marchar al monstruo, agradeciendo profundamente la llegada de Jill. Gateó hasta llegar a un lado del pálido pelinegro que ya casi no se movía, sabía en su interior que no había ya nada que pudiera hacer por él en esas circunstancias pero era doloroso aceptarlo tan fácilmente y sin luchar siquiera. Nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y sin nada más que hacer se sitúo junto a Sai para rodearlo con los brazos, temblando de impotencia

-Por favor, por favor resiste, te sacaremos de aquí y buscaremos ayuda... no me dejes... no me dejes... - Lloraba sin parar sosteniéndolo contra su pecho

-No siento... las piernas... seré un estorbo- Susurraba el mayor levantando los brazos con muchísimo esfuerzo para abrazar de regreso a su amor secreto- Tienes que salir de aquí... no importa lo que pase tienes que... salir de Raccoon City- Naruto asintió acariciando los cabellos negros tratando de no hipar por el llanto, tenía que ser fuerte- Quiero que uses esto... - Pidió entregándole su fiel pistola, una Beretta 92 de requerimiento- No quiero... caminar sin vida... no quiero ser uno de ellos...

Naruto asintió incapaz de negarle nada, tomando el arma y abrazando aún más a su amigo, ese que había llegado a querer de corazón y que siempre estaba allí para él desde el día que se conocieron. Sonrió tristemente recordando los momentos felices que vivieron juntos mientras sostenía contra su pecho al moribundo moreno, quería crear con su cuerpo un lugar pacifico lejos del dolor y la tristeza, donde él pudiera descansar en paz

-Te Quiero... - Confesó muy bajito arrancándole una sonrisa al pálido rostro del mayor antes de que este cerrara sus ojos y dejara caer los brazos a los costados

Naruto apretó los labios tragándose las lágrimas antes de separarse del cuerpo inerte del S.T.A.R.S, con delicadeza lo recostó contra la pared, permitiéndose tomar unos segundos para apreciar su rostro; acomodando también unos cuantos mechones negros tras su oreja y separándose un poco se arrodillo con la Beretta del Moreno en mano. Su pulso temblando nerviosamente inseguro de jalar el gatillo o no, negó con la cabeza y apretó más el arma, tenía que hacerlo, Sai se lo había pedido, él no quería ser un zombie vacío y sin corazón, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que...

Una mano se posó sobre el cañón de la pistola obligándole a bajarla, miró sorprendido como Sasuke negaba con la cabeza y le quitaba gentilmente la Beretta

-Yo lo haré... Espera afuera- Ofreció sin ninguna emoción en la voz, comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando el menor

Este asintió levantándose del suelo, no sin antes concederle una última caricia al rostro del S.T.A.R.S, para salir con pasos vacilantes fuera del almacén. No supo cuantos segundos transcurrieron hasta que por fin un disparo resonó por todo el pabellón residencial, encogiéndole el corazón al rubio que tomaba conciencia de lo que había pasado. El soldado emergió un momento después con la placa oficial del S.T.A.R.S en la mano, se la entregó al joven doctor junto con la pistola de requerimiento del departamento de policía y una cartuchera para el muslo llena de balas

-Creí que sería correcto que tú tuvieras esto- Mencionó con la cabeza baja viendo cómo los ojos azules y llorosos estudiaban la chapa de metal; los dedos temblorosos acariciando el nombre repujado - Él no se hubiera ido si no supiera que ibas a estar protegido- Afirmó abrazando al chico que no tardó en esconder el rostro en su pecho para llorar su perdida- Yo voy a protegerte a partir de ahora, prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí cueste lo que cueste- Naruto se separó de él aun con lágrimas en los ojos, estudiando su rostro intensamente, hallando verdadera decisión en esos ojos negros; con un asentimiento aceptó la promesa y tomó la mano que se le era ofrecida como si ésta fuera su única salvación- Vámonos... Tenemos que irnos de aquí...

.O.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la calle, evitando y rodeando de vez en cuando escombros o autos abandonados y a medio incendiar que se le atravesaban en el camino. Se dirigía al concesionario automovilístico de la zona central de Raccoon para tomar _"prestado"_ uno de sus geniales vehículos todo terreno. Siempre había querido tener uno y aprovechando el caos apocalíptico que se había desatado en la ciudad tomaría uno, no sólo por la diversión y el gusto de manejar una maquina con semejante potencia, sino que tenía la ventaja agregada de poder atravesar las calles arrollando lo que se le cruzara en el camino; ¿Qué mejor manera de salir de Raccoon, no?

Iba bastante tranquilo, la calle estaba despejada y había notado que mientras caminara rápido, guardara silencio y no permaneciera mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar sería difícil que un grupo de no-muertos le diera problemas; por alguna razón estos seres preferían aglomerarse en lugares cerrados y estrechos como callejones, tiendas abandonadas e incluso debajo o dentro de un auto. Pero si llegaba a toparse con algunos en media vía sólo tenía que tomar el revólver Colt Python que portaba en la funda en su cadera y dispararles en la cabeza; a pesar de que el arma tuviera la desventaja de tener un tambor de seis municiones, confiaba en la potencia de sus balas Magnum 357 y en su propia habilidad para recargarla. La había tomado del cuerpo sin vida y a medio devorar de un hombre algo mayor a las afueras de un edificio corporativo, junto con un par de pequeñas carteras de cuero auxiliares repletas hasta el tope de balas; había allí suficiente material para enfrentarse a una horda de zombies y no se explicaba cómo el tipo no pudo aprovechar la gran ventaja que tenía esa arma; presumía que se debía a que jamás la había usado de verdad y sólo la guardada de recuerdo en su escritorio, pobre imbécil

Tenía que salir con vida de ese infierno, le había prometido a Naruto que estaría bien, la sola idea de aquellos ojos azules llenos de preocupación y aflicción le contraían el pecho. Se preguntaba si el rubio estaría bien en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza y apresuró su andar, no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo el doctor era nieto de la subdirectora del hospital de Raccoon y la corporación seguramente debía de haber evacuado a los iconos importantes y sus familiares antes de que las calles se llenaran de zombies. Tal vez en ese momento Naruto estaba en alguna base a salvo o tal vez en casa de sus padres, quizás preocupándose por él. Y por eso tenía que apresurarse y salir con bien de todo este desastre

-Naruto... - Susurró mirando al oscuro cielo con aire anhelante

-¿Naruto? - Repitió una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que el chico diera un salto en su lugar

A la velocidad del rayo echó mano a su revólver Colt Python y encañonó contra el rostro estupefacto de un castaño desconocido y visiblemente peligroso; uniformado y armado con un rifle AK-47, con el logotipo de Umbrella en su chaleco protector. A pesar de que este tenía sus manos a la vista en son de paz, Gaara no se fiaba de nadie y menos de un tipo que lucía demasiado preparado para la situación

-Qué rudo, siento haberte asustado... - Trató de explicarse sonriendo con la incomodidad pintada en su rostro, no era nada grato estar siendo apuntando por un arma directo al centro de la cabeza- Me llamo Carlos Oliveira y soy soldado de Umbrella...- Retrocedió un paso al ver como el chico pelirrojo entrecerraba los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la corporación y aun más desconfiado retiraba el seguro del revólver- Tengo la misión de evacuar a los civiles y ponerlos a salvo... no voy a hacerte daño- Puntualizó lo último con un tono mas amable. Había esperado que el chico bajara el arma en el momento en que dijo ser de Umbrella, a pesar de ser un simple peón abandonado a su suerte confiaba en el fin de su misión y estaba dispuesto a resguardar a cuanto sobreviviente encontrará en su camino por escapar de Raccoon City

El chico lo estudió largamente con sus fríos ojos aguamarina hasta que finalmente bajó el arma, la enfundó en las caderas y sin decir nada le dio la espalda siguiendo su camino. Carlos se quedó algo descolocado, definitivamente no era ese el estereotipo de civil asustado y desesperado por ayuda que esperaba encontrar. Aquel muchacho que no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, estaba armado, sereno y listo para actuar fría y tácticamente. El soldado negó tratando de no enfadarse, era obvio que un chico con esas características no se fiaría de él tan fácilmente; comenzó a seguirle y tratando de ser amable se dispuso a persuadirle para que lo siguiera

-Espera, ¿Podrías decirme a dónde te diriges? - La pregunta fue acompañada junto a un tirón en el suéter vinotinto del chico, buscando detenerlo- Es peligroso andar por allí solo...

-No necesito de tu ayuda... - Le cortó groseramente zafándose de un manotazo del castaño, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió camino nuevamente sin esperar al otro, prefería que se perdiera por allí de una vez

-No sabes siquiera cómo salir de la ciudad, todo está bloqueado, no podrás simplemente caminar hacia la vía central y cruzar las puertas...- Insistió atenazando con más severidad el brazo del chico - Tienes que venir conmigo...- Finalizó con el rostro más serio que antes

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no necesito ayuda! - Gruñó exasperado soltándole un codazo en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos, esos que aprovechó para escaparse de su agarre y comenzar a correr sin hacer ruido; no quería atraer a los zombies y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en un único lugar

-Joder... crío del demonio... -Rumió el soldado presionando sus costillas, era una suerte que tuviera tantas protecciones o el dolor habría sido mucho. Harto del comportamiento de aquel pelirrojo corrió tras este con la agilidad que todos sus años de acción le habían otorgado

En una corta carrera logró darle alcance y sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo, coger el cuello de su suéter y estamparlo contra la cajuela de un auto abandonado que se hallaba convenientemente cerca. El chico se quejó por el trato recibido y luchó por soltarse, pero Carlos ya le tenía firmemente apresado con una llave que sostenía su brazo derecho dolorosamente flexionado contra la espalda

- ¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil? ¡Suéltame!- Ordenó revolviéndose como un gato arisco a punto de ser mojado

-Lo hago por tu bien... - Afirmó el castaño rebuscando algo dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme; sostenía firmemente la muñeca del chico con la otra mano

-¡Suéltame de una vez! - Insistía tratando de ignorar el estirón en su hombro; logró escuchar un suave clic y bastó un segundo para percatarse que una argolla metálica había sido cerrada en su muñeca-¿Qué rayos…?

- Tú te lo buscaste... - Se jactó el mayor tratando de aferrar la otra mano para colocarle la argolla restante de las esposas- Te pedí que colaboraras por las buenas muchacho, ahora vendrás por las malas - Sujetó el antebrazo izquierdo, no sin encontrar mucha resistencia, y apunto estaba de terminar su labor cuando el sonido seco y característico de unos disparos se escuchó claramente no demasiado lejos de donde se hallaban- Vaya, vaya, más problemas...

Con esfuerzo incorporó al pelirrojo de la cajuela, sujetándolo fuertemente sin darle oportunidad alguna de huir; lo empujó hacia la acera y rápidamente cerró la otra argolla de las esposas en el reposabrazos de una de las tantas bancas metálicas que adornaban la calle. Gaara se acomodó en el asiento superando el dolor de su brazo ahora liberado y viendo que se encontraba esposado a la banca no tardó en forcejear para liberarse

-Espera aquí- Sentenció el soldado comenzando a correr hacia donde aún se escuchaban los disparos, dejando al pelirrojo completamente sólo y sin posibilidades de huir si se presentaba un problema

-¿Y a dónde más crees que me iría? – Preguntó con sarcasmo - Maldito Imbécil- Rumió revisando las esposas cuando el castaño se perdió de vista tras cruzar una calle transversal. Tenía que librarse y seguir su camino antes de que algo grave pasara

Claro, irónica la vida, en ese momento el suelo empezó a temblar y casi grita de frustración al ver como el principio de la calle se cuarteaba y la grieta central reptaba a lo largo de ésta dividiéndola en dos y creando un inmenso boquete que crecía a medida que la grieta se adelantaba; tragando todo a su paso, autos, faroles de luz, cabinas telefónicas y la línea de bancas metálicas que precedían a la suya. Todo lo que pudo ver antes de ser arrastrado a las entrañas de la tierra fue un enorme monstruo que asemejaba a un gusano gigantesco desplazarse sobre el asfalto creando arcos antes de hundirse de lleno en la oscuridad

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Con el corazón súper roto me resigno a admitir que mi historia a de apestar, ni mi ototo-baka ni mi beta (que me corrige, critica pero no deja rr?) me han dejado nadita… mucho menos el club de pulgas…<p>

Pero aquí viene lo bueno… este capitulo esta dedicado a **sakura1402** y **Zanzamaru** por ser mas fieles que mi sombra! ¡GRACIAS!

**sakura1402****: **lamento que del "rubio resospechoso" no se aclarara nada en este capitulo, lo que sea que esconde saldrá a la luz mas adelante! Soy una bastarda XD por matar a Sai… pero eh! En premio de consolación te voy a asegurar que al final de este fic hay lemon… uno como de 10 pag para total enfermedad de mi beta hetero XD… pregunta!(XD de holasoygerman) Cuales juegos de Resident Evil has jugado? Me da curiosidad porque dijiste que querías ponerte a jugar o ver las pelis… gracias por el reviews! feliz Halloween!(Retrazado)

**Zanzamaru****:** hunters, lickers, nemesis y ahora el gusano grave digger, ese enorme bastardo que tienes que enfrentar si o si en el juego 3… y weno si… como decía... Para el final de este fic habrá lemon! Feliz? Aff fujoshis (a quien engaño? XD) emmm naruto con vestido rojo? xD Sasuke te va a matar! Pero no, mi intención no es plagiar o remedar a Alice, la doble profesión de naru viene por otra cosa no te sulfures XD… gracias por tu comentario, espero que te halla gustado el cap, Feliz Halloween!

Ya ni se para que lo digo

**.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO<strong>

Conozco a más de una que va a saltar cuando mencione el asuntito de las tres hierbas curativas "que solo crecen en las montañas Arklay" alrededor de Raccoon City (cosa que aparentemente no impidió que también se consiguieran en España en el juego 4, o en África en el juego 5 XD, de echo… salen es todos los juegos!)

La hierba verde es la más común, la roja multiplica los efectos de las otras hierbas con la cual se la combina y la azul es antiséptica y cura el envenenamiento e infección de la sangre. También esta la hierba amarilla del juego 4 que elevaba el nivel de resistencia y vida del jugador, y me acabo de enterar que excite una hierba morada XD que es dos veces mas fuerte que la azul, aparece en el juego Gaiden

B.O.W son las siglas para Biological Organic Weapon, o mejor dicho A.B.O que a su vez significa Armas Biológicas Orgánicas y se refieren a la denominación de todos los monstruos creados por Umbrella

Los dobermans (Nunca les extrañó que siempre fueran dobermans?) fueron y son los perros zombies por excelencia y no era casualidad que solo esta raza anduvieran en grupito por toda la ciudad, umbrella creo su propia jauría No Muerta, denominando a estos como "Cerberus". Existen otros perros y animales (como leones y hienas en el zoologico en el juego Resident Evil out Break) cuya contaminación se dio por accidente, ¡Pero los dobermans estaban infectados con total premeditación!

Los lindos pajaritos que te joden la madre cuando tienes la vida por los suelos, llámese los cuervos se supone que no son peligrosos individualmente y basta con correr e ignorarlos pero en la tercena película es obvio que en masa pueden ser un elemento contra el que casi nadie podría enfrentarse. Se contaminan al comer carne de zombies y aunque esto no los vuelve cuervos zombies, como que los pone en un estado de rabia incontrolables

**¡Respuestas a sus comentarios abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

-Espera aquí- Sentenció el soldado comenzando a correr hacia donde aún se escuchaban los disparos, dejando al pelirrojo completamente sólo y sin posibilidades de huir si se presentaba un problema

-¿Y a dónde más crees que me iría? – Preguntó con sarcasmo - Maldito Imbécil- Rumió revisando las esposas cuando el castaño se perdió de vista tras cruzar una calle transversal. Tenía que librarse y seguir su camino antes de que algo grave pasara

Claro, irónica la vida, en ese momento el suelo empezó a temblar y casi grita de frustración al ver como el principio de la calle se cuarteaba y la grieta central reptaba a lo largo de ésta dividiéndola en dos y creando un inmenso boquete que crecía a medida que la grieta se adelantaba; tragando todo a su paso, autos, faroles de luz, cabinas telefónicas y la línea de bancas metálicas que precedían a la suya. Todo lo que pudo ver antes de ser arrastrado a las entrañas de la tierra fue un enorme monstruo que asemejaba a un gusano gigantesco desplazarse sobre el asfalto creando arcos antes de hundirse de lleno en la oscuridad

.

CAPITULO 6

.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré a mí casa de verano, necesitaremos relajarnos de todo esto... - Comentaba el moreno tratando de llenar el silencio, apretando gentilmente su mano sobre la mas pequeña del deprimido rubio que caminaba unos pasos detrás suyo- Espero que te guste la piscina...

-No luces como alguien que guste de tomar sol... - Habló por fin con una voz notablemente desganada. Sin embargo era un comienzo que el soldado no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar

-Ahora me conoces como un soldado de tiempo completo pero realmente me gusta divertirme y relajarme en mis tiempos libres- Protestó con falso tono ofendido que quedó relegado al dedicarle una atractiva sonrisa al otro, este también sonrió con pocas ganas y levantó más su rostro decaído

-Lo digo por tu piel blanca- Explicó elevando la cabeza graciosamente para enfocar mejor el particular tono de piel en el rostro del otro, en especial en medio de la oscuridad de la calle que atravesaban

-Es mí tono natural, no es que no me guste tomar sol- Comentó desviando los ojos por un momento del camino para apreciar esos hermosos orbes azules que aún reflejaban tristeza- Tu en cambio luces demasiado color en la piel para vivir en esta ciudad montañosa

-Suelo escaparme a casa de Hinata, una amiga, cada vez que puedo; vive en la costa- Su mirada se tornó lejana y melancólica - Los últimos meses la he visitado con más frecuencia para ver a Kyubi

-¿Algún pretendiente?-Preguntó con burla ignorando el pinchazo de celos que le provocó aquel pensamiento. Afortunadamente el menor negó con la cabeza

-Kyubi, mi pequeño cachorro. Me lo dio Sai...-El nombre salió como un jadeo de su boca, casi inmediatamente sintió una opresión en la garganta y las lágrimas desearon salir nuevamente. Dejó de caminar y con ello Sasuke también lo hizo- ¿Realmente podremos escapar? ¿Lograremos sobrevivir?

-Shhh... Por favor no llores- Elevó la mano para acariciarle una tersa mejilla a ese roto ángel, queriendo transmitirle un poco de seguridad y fuerza- Lamento tener que pedirle esto a alguien que acaba de perder a un ser querido, pero quiero que seas fuerte, he prometido protegerte y sacarte de aquí; para eso tienes que confiar en mí, tenemos que seguir adelante, no habrá nada que pueda hacer si te rindes en este momento

Naruto apretó los labios hasta despojarlos de color; el ojinegro tenia razón, Sai no querría verlo en ese estado. El S.T.A.R.S había deseado hasta el último segundo de su vida que él estuviera a salvo, no podía simplemente quedarse allí sin hacer nada, tenía que seguir adelante y sobrevivir. Y como si fuera una llama creciente y voraz, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo más cierto destello decidido que reflejaba la fortaleza recién recuperada. Sasuke notó satisfecho como el menor tomaba una postura orgullosa y firme, la 9mm presta en su mano

-Espero ver esa linda casa tuya, Sasuke- El pelinegro asintió caminando nuevamente

-Yo quiero conocer a Kyubi, me gustan los perros...

-¿En serio?- Preguntó francamente interesado mientras giraban en una esquina. Un segundo después se estrellaba en la espalda del soldado, quien se había detenido con la AK-47 en alto. Frente a ellos un grupo de unos quince dobermans medio putrefactos se paseaban por la avenida aún sin percibirlos -Cerberus... -Informó en voz baja mientras retrocedían sin hacer ruido alguno- A este paso la ciudad estará infestada de BOW, no seremos capaces de atravesarla...

Los perros siguieron avanzando en su dirección todavía sin notarlos; si no hallaban un escondite serían atacados por la jauría entera. Del otro lado de la avenida se extendían unos cien metros o más de zona abierta antes de encontrar las puertas enrejadas del parque municipal; no había forma de pasar desapercibidos pero si corrían ahora podrían llegar al parque y dejar atrás a los perros antes de que los acorralaran. Los dos compartieron una mirada significativa y a una señal del mayor ambos se lanzaron en carrera hacia las puertas del parque

Como habían supuesto, quedaron a la vista sin nada que los ocultara y los perros no tardaron en darse cuenta de su presencia; con un aullido se desplazaron como un grupo de caza hacia los corredores que pese a tener metros de ventaja ya parecían cada vez más posibles de atrapar. Faltaba la mitad del camino hasta la enrejada y en cualquier momento los Cerberus les darían alcance; el soldado tomó la escopeta de su espalda y giró un instante para disparar; tres canes quedaron despedazados en el suelo y un par más disminuyeron su marcha al ser rozados por los perdigones, los demás no dieron cuenta del daño de sus semejantes y continuaron a la carga

-Ya casi...-Exclamó el rubio doctor extendiendo una mano en anticipación buscando prendarse de la reja y escalarla

-¡Sube!- Le pidió Sasuke tomándose unos segundos para realizar otros disparos, cuando Naruto ya estuvo pasando al otro lado de la reja, él empezó a treparla también- ¡Aah!- Su mano resbaló y para poder sujetarse con la otra primero tuvo que arrojar la escopeta hacia el parque, por poco y golpea al ojiazul que aún estático aguardaba por el soldado en la cima de la enrejada

-¡Cuidado!-Le advirtió el menor cuando ya los perros embestían la puerta, saltando para morder al moreno que no estaba del todo fuera de su alcance. Un cerbero enterró los dientes en la bota del soldado y sacudida la cabeza luchando por tirarlo al suelo- Dios, no permitas que falle...- Naruto apuntó temblorosamente con su 9mm al cráneo del animal y justo cuando el moreno logró afianzarse correctamente a la reja disparó. El animal cayó muerto y Sasuke por fin pudo llegar hasta su altura, dándole la mano le ayudó a subir el ultimo tramo y ambos se arrojaron al otro lado a salvo dentro del parque

-Con respecto a esa pregunta de antes...-Jadeaba el mayor recogiendo la escopeta del suelo- No estoy seguro que me sigan gustando los perros tanto como antes...- El joven doctor dejó escapar una risilla y observó a los dobermans que gruñían del otro lado de la reja

-Supongo que tienes tus razones...

-Espero que tu cachorro no quiera comerme cuando...-Un chirrido de la radio les provocó un susto de muerte a ambos; el mayor aplastó el botón de entrada en su cuello con resentimiento recibiendo la comunicación- Aquí Sasuke ¿Quién habla?

-_Sasuke soy el piloto del... Deidara... Tienen que ir en... Horas al... CorpTV para poder evacuarlos...-_La calidad de comunicación era pésima, seguramente habrían ondas de interferencia muy poderosas sobre la ciudad para evitar que alguien se contactara con el exterior- _¿Copiado?_

-Sasuke...- Susurró nervioso el joven doctor mirando cómo los Cerberus se retiraban sin producir un sólo gruñido más

-Negativo, repita el mensaje- Ordenó el soldado sin prestarle mucha atención a su protegido

-_Diríjanse al edifi... CorpTV para su evacuación... En tres horas... ¿Copiado?_

-Sasuke...-Volvió a llamar el rubio aferrándose al brazo del mayor mirando hacia arriba con creciente espanto

-Copiado, edificio CorpTV en tres horas-Contestó todavía sin notar el peligro que el menor trataba de alertarle. Apagó la radio con un sentimiento de alivio en el pecho, al menos ahora estaban confirmados el lugar y la hora de su evacuación, ya sólo faltaba llegar hasta allá y estarían a salvo

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó el joven doctor empujándolo al suelo justo antes de que algo negro y emplumado pasara rozándole la cabeza-¡Corre! ¡CORRE!- El chico disparaba hacia arriba mientras retrocedía. Sasuke no alcanzó a comprender que ocurría hasta que vio como un grupo de cuervos se le echaban encima al rubio y le picoteaban los brazos y la cabeza hasta hacerlo sangrar

-¡NARUTO!- De un salto se incorporó para tratar de socorrer a su protegido pero otro grupo de pájaros bajaron rampantes hacia él y no tardaron en picotearlo-¡Maldición! ¡NARUTO!

Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con un brazo y con la mano libre cogió una bengala que mantenía en el cinto del pecho, arrojándola al aire luego de encenderla. Lo que vio bien pudo formar parte de una autentica pesadilla; una bandada inmensa de cuervos se conglomeraban en la oscura noche, entre las ramas de los árboles y la espesa neblina de las montañas; era tan grande que parecían un único y gigantesco monstruo que se cernía sobre ellos

-¡SASUKE!-Escuchó al ojiazul llamarle desde algún punto a muchos metros entre los árboles, no sabía hacia donde se había ido el menor y los pájaros acosándolo sólo le permitían retroceder

Con impaciencia lanzó un par de ráfagas de balas con la carabina pero eso no parecía reducir demasiado el numero de aves; a ese paso se quedaría sin municiones y a completa merced de esos pájaros del demonio. Entonces como si de un mensaje divino se tratase un póster publicitario de la alcaldía saltó a la vista justo encima de un extintor de incendio, ¡Eso era! Sin perder un segundo corrió y reventó con la culata de su arma el cristal que resguardaba el extintor, desechó el precinto de seguridad apuntando la manguera hacia arriba; enseguida una nube de nieve carbónica chocó contra los cuervos que desconcertados no atinaban sino a revolotear sin saber que hacer

-Funcionó...- Dándose cuenta que su pequeño plan había tenido éxito siguió repeliendo a la parvada, buscando a su vez al desaparecido doctor aunque si no fuera porque sonaba estupido, juraría que los cuervos los habían separado concientemente ¿O estaba equivocado?

.O.

No sabía en donde estaba Sasuke, la aglomeración de aves acosándole encima le orilló a correr por resguardo hasta dar con ese pequeño establecimiento de comida en el parque. Olía a gas fuertemente y sospechaba de una fuga, pero era mejor estar unos segundos allí, a salvo, que afuera donde esos monstruos alados luchaban por devorarlo. Podía sentirlos, como se estrellaban contra la exhibición de cristal y como ésta se agrietaba; entrarían tarde o temprano. Desesperado divisó una puerta trasera y corrió hasta ella; por suerte no estaba cerrada, estaba a punto de salir cuando encontró tirado en el suelo un pequeño encendedor y una genial, y estúpida idea, se le cruzó por la mente. El ruido de vidrios rompiéndose le indicó que los cuervos ya entraban en bandada dentro del establecimiento y antes de que se le echaran encima salio por la puerta trasera, corrió lo más veloz que pudo y accionando el encendedor lo arrojó hacia el local

-¡Naruto!- Le llamó el soldado corriendo hacia él con un extintor en mano, rociando a los pocos cuervos que se le echaban encima y no se apiñaban por entrar al establecimiento

-¡Al suelo!-Ordenó en el mismo instante que una onda expansiva les empujara con fuerza increíble. El menor se tropezó y cayó golpeándose la cabeza y el moreno agradeció tener tan buen equipo de protección puesto que la nieve carbónica de su extintor creó una pequeña defensa sobre ellos antes de caer al suelo también, viendo como las llamas se elevaban en la oscura noche tragándose a la mayoría de las aves. Gateó hasta el joven doctor para cubrirlo con su cuerpo hasta que la intensidad del fuego producido por el gas decreció lo suficiente-¿Qué rayos hiciste?- Preguntó girando con cuidado al rubio hasta que estuvo boca arriba; notó que un canal de sangre le bajaba por la frente y los ojos los traía desenfocados

-Siempre quise... Explotar la casa... De mi maestro de matemáticas... -Desvarió sonriendo, mirando hacia arriba; los cuervos que quedaban estaban tan esparcidos y conmocionados que les ignoraban por completo

- Ese maestro tuyo debió de ser despreciable...-Rápidamente aferró uno de los brazos del más joven, pasándolo sobre sus hombros para poder incorporarle; viendo que el chico aún estaba algo desorientado siguió sujetándolo para emprender la marcha nuevamente; necesitaban un lugar donde curarse y descansar un poco. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y no estuvo seguro si fue por la resiente sacudida o por una falla en la tierra causada por la explosión- Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar- Concluyó mirando hacia atrás, el puesto de comida ardía en llamas y plumas quemadas llovían sobre ellos

Con algo de modorra encontraron un depósito de material de jardinería cuyo jardinero se encontraba hecho picadillo a sólo metros de la puerta, seguramente había sido devorado por los cuervos; lo único que quedaba de él era un pequeño montículo de huesos, sangre y ropa rasgada llena de alimañas. Ignorando el grotesco escenario el soldado los adentró en el depósito, revisó el reducido espacio luego de dejar al rubio sentado contra la pared; al ver que no había peligro desanduvo lo andado y atrancó las puertas desde dentro para luego ubicarse a un lado de su protegido que recién comenzaba a recuperar sus cinco sentidos

-Me siento horrible…

-Ciertamente hiciste algo muy arriesgado…-Afirmó el moreno recibiendo en brazos el bolso que el menor le pasaba con las cosas para curarse

-Querrás decir algo muy estúpido…-Ignorando el hecho de sentir que su cabeza se rompería en dos de un segundo al otro, el joven doctor rebuscó todo lo necesario dentro del bolso y luego se acercó al moreno tomando uno de sus brazos; la piel que la manga del suéter y el guante no llegó a cubrir estaba atiborrada de pequeñas heridas que sangraban y se notaban muy dolorosas- A este paso llegaremos momificados a casa…

-Siempre y cuando lleguemos completos lo demás no importa…-Dejó escapar una sonrisa creída que se borró de su cara tan pronto el otro rociara sus heridas con desinfectante; apretó los dientes negándose a quejarse como un niñato y soportó diez largos minutos a que ambos brazos y parte de la frente se le fueran limpiados, medicados y vendados-Gracias… Haces un trabajo excelente ¿Lo sabías? -No sólo lo decía por la rapidez y facilidad con que el doctor procedía, también por su toque de pluma que evitaba el mayor dolor posible y por el alivio casi instantáneo. Los disparos que Nemesis le diera en el brazo también se le hacían imperceptibles

-Ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo…-Pasó entonces a curarse a si mismo pero el soldado, viendo las dificultades que tenia con ello el más joven, se acercó a auxiliarle. El rubio cabello estaba teñido de rojo en algunas partes donde los picotazos en la cabeza habían abierto la piel, y al contrario que el moreno que estaba acostumbrado a ver en si mismo una gama variada de golpes, raspones y cortadas; las heridas en la lisa piel de Naruto se le figuraron inaceptables y hasta odiosas- No te preocupes… son pequeñas, con suerte no dejarán cicatrices… -Susurró bajito el joven doctor creyendo que el desagrado provenía de la idea de quedar marcados con lesiones hechas por una banda de cuervos

-Eso espero…- Con gentileza acercó la pequeña mano del brazo que recién le vendara y besó sus nudillos sobre el cuero de los guantes de caza. El gesto trajo un profundo color cereza a los carrillos del rubio quien desvió la mirada rápidamente queriendo hacerse de la vista gorda. Terminaron de atender sus heridas y guardaron lo poco que les quedaba de medicina y vendaje dentro del bolso

-No nos quedan muchas cosas útiles ahora…-Se incorporó tomando la mano que el soldado le ofreciera para ayudarle y paseó su mirada por los estantes llenos de herramientas, sacos de abono y plantas en macetas del lugar-Sería genial reabastecernos apropiadamente pero eso seria muy arriesgado; la farmacia más cercana queda en la avenida que dejamos atrás con los Cerberus…-Encogiéndose de hombros, estiró una mano hacia el moreno-Préstame tu cuchillo por favor…

-Eso me recuerda…-Dijo sacándose el cuchillo de la funda en su hombro derecho y pasándoselo al otro- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esos monstruos? Desde que viste a esas cosas en el departamento de policía los has identificado rápidamente…

-Mi abuela es la Subdirectora del hospital de Raccoon City…-Con el cuchillo se acercó a unas plantas de tallo largo y pequeñas hojas verdes, cortándolas y dejándolas a un lado para luego acercarse a otras casi idénticas de un raro color rojo - Hace aproximadamente tres meses salió de la ciudad para asistir a un congreso de nueva tecnología clínica en la Universidad de Washington…-Siguió paseando entre los estantes y con agrado encontró otras hierbas como las anteriores pero estas eran azules, las tomó y las coloco junto a las demás, luego las troceó con el cuchillo como se haría con una ensalada; despedían un olor antiséptico muy desagradable pero eso no pareció incomodar al doctor -Pásame los frascos de desinfectante que desechamos…

-Entonces... ¿Qué relación tiene tu abuela con tus conocimientos en...?

-Umbrella es dueña de casi todo en Raccoon, el Hospital no era la excepción…-Tomó los frascos que el moreno le pasara y con cuidado los rellenó con la mezcla resultante de las tres hierbas- Hasta hace pocos meses yo no estaba conciente que bajo nuestras instalaciones teníamos escondido un laboratorio genético ultra secreto - Verificando que no hubieran mas hierbas útiles en el almacén le regresó el cuchillo a su propietario y pasó a guardar los frascos en el bolso con el resto de las medicinas-Mi abuela me dejó la tarjeta de seguridad de su oficina por si necesitaba algo de allí, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que la tarjeta también servía para acceder a todos los sitios restringidos del hospital… D-descubrí en los niveles inferiores equipo de punta y especímenes genéticos en capsulas criogénicas en mi primera visita…-Un estremecimiento se hizo visible en su persona y con apuro cruzó los brazos para calmarse- Solía ser un chico travieso que siempre se metía en problemas, pero eso…

-Aún te metes en problemas…-Le indicó el mayor punteándole la frente donde una venda cubría el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado contra el suelo luego de explotar el local de comida. Naruto sonrió relajándose con el comentario y siguió su relato mientras ambos procedían a recargar sus armas

-Luego de entrar a ese lugar no quise regresar ni una vez más pero entonces Sai me pidió ayuda con cierta investigación que estaban organizando en secreto algunos miembros de S.T.A.R.S con relación a un incidente que tuvo lugar en las Montañas Arklay, luego de que se informara de extraños casos de asesinatos y que posterior a eso el equipo Bravo, enviado a investigar el caso, hubiese desaparecido. Se envió entonces al equipo Alpha; Jill Valentine, la chica de antes; y Chris Redfield fueron los únicos del equipo Alpha en sobrevivir a otro evento sospechoso en la Mansión Spencer, en las Montañas- Tomó una pausa para asegurarse que el otro le entendía y a un asentimiento de este prosiguió- Sai sabía que me estaba metiendo en algo peligroso, puesto que ni siquiera el gobierno quiso involucrarse con estos extraños acontecimientos. Por ello él evitó darme mucha información al respecto y tampoco informó a los S.T.A.R.S de mi colaboración… accedí a infiltrarme en los laboratorios a deshoras para robar información que respaldara las sospechas de que Umbrella realizaba experimentos Biológicos ilegales, pero las computadoras estaban protegidas y se necesitaba de un especialista que pudiera burlar las protecciones del sistema; nada se podría descargar mientras los códigos de los archivos se mantuvieran en pie; por eso lo único que estaba a mi alcance era leer los registros y memorizarlos lo mejor posible

-Aún si tuvieras memoria fotográfica, sin los archivos tangibles entregados bajo el nombre de las computadoras de Umbrella no habría forma de inculparlos…-Refutó el soldado sin tomarle motivos a dicho esfuerzo

-Lo sé… No brindé mucha información de la que ellos no estuvieran ya enterados, aparentemente la Mansión Spencer estaba repleta de peores criaturas pero… aun así quise saber más, todos los sucios secretos de la corporación Umbrella… Di con algunos documentos y registros de video, nombres y contactos, gente que bajo la presión adecuada podría soltar la sopa fácilmente…-Una sonrisa nostálgica se coló en su rostro y mirando cansadamente al mayor prosiguió -Informé de todo a Sai, quien estaba satisfecho y convencido de que esto podría abrir una brecha en la blanca fachada de Umbrella y acordamos esperar el momento adecuado para aportar estos datos. Sin embargo, un mes atrás la investigación por parte del gobierno solicitada por Chris Redfield fue suspendida y nos dimos cuenta que de alguna manera Umbrella tenía cierto manejo sobre los de arriba también… Sai entró en pánico, estaba casi seguro que la corporación tomaría represalias contra aquellos que buscaban destruirla y aunque nos movíamos en las sombras y el anonimato, jamás podríamos ser capaces de saber hasta dónde llega el poder de esa empresa. Es por eso que tuvimos que guardar silencio y fingir que nada había pasado

-¿Crees que esto…-Pausó pasa señalar con la cabeza a todo el lugar, refiriéndose a la devastación de la ciudad-…haya sido algo premeditado?

-Lo dudo, un desastre como éste sería difícil de pasar bajo la mesa, incluso para Umbrella- Su ceño se frunció y miró al mayor con algo de enfado- Por eso trataron de controlar el desastre lo mejor que pudieron mandando a soldados a luchar y sellando las salidas; cuando notaron que no tenía caso, decidieron aprovechar y liberar a sus armas biológicas; seguramente quieren estudiar su desempeño… y para asegurarse que la verdad no salga a la luz, volaran la ciudad completa al amanecer…

-Vaya… Se siente genial saber que sólo fui un peón enviado para hacer sentir mejor la conciencia de los altos mandos corruptos…- Se lamentó falsamente el ojinegro; claro que sus palabras eran la verdad, letra por letra- Creo que una de las cosas que haré luego de sacar mi trasero de este infierno será ir y patearles el culo a esos poderosos déspotas y manipuladores

-Te deseo suerte…

Demasiada charla, estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso y ya sus heridas fueron tratadas, tenían que proseguir. El soldado se adelantó para abrir la puerta del depósito, comprobando que no hubiera sorpresas afuera. Nada, ni un alma. Salió entonces girándose hacia su protegido para darle la mano y continuar; sofocó una sonrisa complacida al sentir el calor de la pequeña palma sobre la suya y anduvieron un par de metros antes de sentir como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Naruto se aferró a su brazo y aguardaron unos segundos hasta que el temblor se detuvo

-Qué extraño… Nunca antes ha habido terremotos en Raccoon City…-Murmuró el menor intercambiando una mirada rápida con el moreno. Al notar que seguían detenidos y que nada indicaba que fuera a manifestarse otro temblor ambos siguieron adelante-Démonos prisa, no me gusta nada éste parque…

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Uff al fin una cuantas explicaciones de porque Naturo sabe tanto de los monstruos de Umbrella, es nene hizo de espía para los S.T.A.R.S a petición de Sai sin que ni estos ni nadie lo supieran. Toda la perorata que nuestro doctor explica es una síntesis de los acontecimientos que dieron apertura a la saga, en Resident Evil Wiki encontraran muchísimos mas detalles si se quedaron con ganas de saber mas!<p>

¡NARUTO SE TERMINO!

Mi corazón sangra y llora, no quería enterarme, todos tratan de hacerme spoiller, llevo sin verme el manga como 2 meses para que se me acumulen y así podérmelos ver con un pote de helado sabor "me compadezco de mi misma y fresa" y llorar como magdalena porque mi anime preferido en todo el mundo se a concluido

A la que se le ocurra darme aunque sea un adelantito le corto los pulgares!

¿Cómo aré ahora? Tengo al menos 5 fics en producción todos de Naruto! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

sakura1402: espero que la muerte de Sai no me haga parecer la mala, dices que fue emotiva pero no se si quiero que llores XD… es una lastima que no hallas podido jugar ningún juego de Resident Evil, es una buena saga, espero que algún día te animes e intentes con alguno, no te vas a decepcionar. Lamento no haber mencionado a Gaara en este cap, para el siguiente sin falta! Si la explicación de Naru no esta muy clara me dices y te explico, después de todo el origen del virus en el juego es abismalmente diferente en relación a las pelis… y jamas me aburriria de un comentario tuyo… me agrada que los comentarios no se limiten a un "Buen fic. Gracias" huy! Gracias por tu comentario, estas de "luto" por el final de Naruto?

Zanzamaru: me tienes que contar con lujo de detalle porque rayos le decían al gusano de Raccoon City "Pedro" XD me e muerto de la risa al punto de las lagrimas cuando lo leí en tu comentario! Jajajajaja ya salieron las plantitas XD pero con lo otro que me dijiste… emmm XD weno aun faltan muchas cosas jejeje n_nU… pero estoy sorprendida! Tienes muy fresco en la mente todos los detalles del juego! XD de seguro hasta formó parte de tu infancia jejeje….. y… hablando… de infancias… NARUTO SE TERMINO! Nooooooooooooo por que? Snif snif* sorry trato de controlarlo pero es tan difícil (y eso que no me e visto el manga, pero solo de saberlo….) gracias por tu comentario, como llevas tu "luto" por el final de Naruto?

Aedora: prefieres a Sai muerto que en plan yaoi? XD sos mala! Ya para el cap que viene (creo, en este momento mi perturbación por el final de Naruto me tiene idiota) veremos al lindo gusanito de la ciudad… tendrás a tu Machote Gaara, haciendo cosas de Macho, de la forma mas macha posible… machibamente XDXDXDXD espero que se halla entendido! Gracias por comentar (dile no a la flojera) y weno, como estas tomando el final de Naruto?

A todos aquellos que sufren por el final del Manga de Naruto, y a todos los que les gustan de los juegos de Resident Evil… les pido desde lo mas profundo de mi Páncreas que por favor

**ME DEJEN UN JODIDO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO<strong>

Bien gente bonita hoy les hablaré del Grave Digger (el Pedro según Zanzamaru) , un desgraciado gusano colosal tipo sanguijuela que no tuvo nada mejor que hacer en el juego 3 que abrir agujeros por todo el suelo de Raccoon City, causando temblores y desmoronamientos, además de dedicarse a la maternidad poniendo huevos que leí por allí que eclosionaban en 2 Horas! Por todos los… que tipo de huevos son esos?

Los recién nacidos llamados Sliding worm ya tenían alrededor de un metro de largo y enorgullecían a su madre succionando sangre al primer desgraciado que se les cruzara en el camino, supuestamente en una semana a lo sumo ya tendrían el tamaño de mamá

**¡Respuestas a sus reviews abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

Demasiada charla, estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso y ya sus heridas fueron tratadas, tenían que proseguir. El soldado se adelantó para abrir la puerta del depósito, comprobando que no hubiera sorpresas afuera. Nada, ni un alma. Salió entonces girándose hacia su protegido para darle la mano y continuar; sofocó una sonrisa complacida al sentir el calor de la pequeña palma sobre la suya y anduvieron un par de metros antes de sentir como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Naruto se aferró a su brazo y aguardaron unos segundos hasta que el temblor se detuvo

-Qué extraño… Nunca antes ha habido terremotos en Raccoon City…-Murmuró el menor intercambiando una mirada rápida con el moreno. Al notar que seguían detenidos y que nada indicaba que fuera a manifestarse otro temblor ambos siguieron adelante-Démonos prisa, no me gusta nada éste parque…

.

CAPITULO 7

.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si lo acabase de arrollar un tranvía; le costaba horrores respirar y a medida que recuperaba más la conciencia notaba que su brazo derecho estaba entumecido y casi no lo percibía. Giró la cabeza en aquella dirección y se arrepintió al instante; tenía el hombro dislocado en una extraña posición y un reguero de sangre se extendía por el antebrazo desde la muñeca inflamada y lacerada por las esposas que se le enterraban en la carne. Las malditas esposas. Recordaba hacer caído a las alcantarillas arrastrado por el peso de la banca de metal a la cual aun seguía atado; en la caída algún escombro le había golpeado la cabeza y con ello perdido la conciencia. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente pero aún era de noche. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente sumergido en agua pero pronto se dio cuenta que esta provenía de las múltiples tuberías rotas del techo del drenaje, antes de incorporarse chequeó el estado general de su cuerpo y, por suerte o no, la peor parte se la había llevado su brazo derecho por culpa del peso de la banca y las esposas

Gimió de dolor tratando de acomodar su brazo a una posición más natural al tiempo que se incorporaba quedando con el agua hasta las rodillas, miró la bola de fierros retorcidos en que se había convertido la banca a la que aun seguía atado. No había forma de que arrastrara esa cosa para salir; miró las esposas con odio infinito, tenía que romperlas. Su mano libre viajó hasta la funda del revolver en su cinturón pero éste brillaba por su ausencia. Con un rápido vistazo lo encontró un par de metros mas allá sobre una pila de escombros, tal vez si se estiraba lo suficiente podría tomarla y…

-¿Qué…?-Un temblor empezó a manifestarse de manera creciente. Impotente observó como el arma se deslizaba de su precaria posición hasta caer dentro del agua. Ya empezaba a cabrearse- Perfecto… ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal?- Y como una respuesta tácita a su pregunta, unas grandes mandíbulas con cuatro enormes colmillos emergieron de una pared pocos metros más adelante. La boca repleta de hileras de dientes agudos del monstruoso gusano que rompiera la calle y escarbara esos túneles debajo de la ciudad se abrió paso en la tierra; atravesó la alcantarilla de lado a lado iniciando otro túnel en la pared de enfrente. Tierra y escombros se desprendían por doquier y Gaara tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza temiendo que el techo cediera y le aplastara, pero tan rápido como el gusano apareció, se perdió por el nuevo túnel, cesando los temblores en pocos segundos -Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca…

.O.

-¿Entonces sólo nos quedan tres horas para llegar al edificio CorpTV?-Preguntaba el rubio mientras cruzaban la puerta Este del parque. No era buena idea permanecer allí mucho tiempo, no estaban dispuestos a esperar que los cuervos superaran el susto de la explosión y de nuevo se les arrojaran encima para devorarlos

- Exacto, un helicóptero nos recogerá allí y podremos salir antes del amanecer…-Omitió la parte en la que un misil desaparecería la ciudad apenas despuntara el sol, mirando atento la reacción del menor pero éste sólo asintió sin inmutarse

-Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer-Informó suspirando

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa- Tirando de la mano que sujetaba, el soldado empezó a trotar por la avenida, podía ver uno que otro zombi a su alrededor pero estos eran lentos y no los alcanzarían si seguían andando

En poco tiempo habían recorrido un par de manzanas con buen pie y sin agitarse en exceso; sin necesidad de disparar salvo en tres ocasiones para sacar de su camino a los No muertos y proseguir. Enfilaban hacia la siguiente calle cuando un temblor mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se dejó sentir justo bajo sus pies. El primero en ver el suelo abrirse fue Naruto quien, de un salto, arrastró al moreno en la dirección contraria por donde reptaba la grieta. Pero aunque corrieron con todas sus fuerzas el pavimento terminó por ceder haciendo que cayeran dentro de las alcantarillas. Al soldado le quedó el tiempo justo para abrazar al menor y cubrirlo con su cuerpo al momento de impactar contra el agua enlodada y llena de escombros del drenaje

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó el joven doctor cuando ambos se incorporaron. El suelo siguió agitándose unos segundos más hasta que por fin la calma reinó en aquel agujero terroso

-Estoy bien…- Aseguró moviendo los hombros circularmente, por suerte nada les había golpeado al momento de caer. Con desconfianza miraron a su alrededor, ambos sabían que tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes, una terrible sensación de acecho les taladraba la nuca- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No tengo idea…Caminemos un poco y busquemos una forma de salir, este lugar no me gusta nada

Ignorando el hecho de estar completamente empapados de lodo y con el agua sucia hasta las rodillas siguieron un trecho del túnel, cuidando donde pisaban y mirando constantemente hacia arriba, vigilando que ningún pedazo de la calle rota se desprendiera y les golpeara. No tardaron con dar a una encrucijada, el camino se dividía en varios túneles, cada uno con peor pinta que el anterior

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó el menor mirando hacia arriba, tratando de ubicarse en la calle pese a que se encontraban por debajo de ésta, sin mucho éxito cabe agregar

Antes de que pudieran tomar una decisión el eco de unos potentes disparos retumbó por el largo corredor de tierra a la izquierda y ambos sin dudarlo ni un instante se desviaron en esa dirección, alguien se encontraba en problemas, alguien con vida...

.O.

Luego de que ese enorme monstruo se perdiera de vista, Gaara se había dedicado a rebuscar en el agua su revólver; tratando de no moverse demasiado puesto que su hombro dolía horrores y su brazo seguía prácticamente anclado a la banca que estaba bajo una pila de escombros. La sensación desagradable de estar siendo observado incrementaba conforme pasaban los minutos y sus movimientos estaban salpicados con apuro

Aún no encontraba su arma, no lograba palpar nada con la mano libre, tuvo que estirar la pierna y probar suerte. Al instante el cañón liso y cromado del Colt Python se hizo sentir entre las piedras rugosas y el barro. Peinó el fondo lodoso con la cara interna del zapato para atraer el arma, atento para que no se le volviera a perder; faltaba muy poco. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un extraño chapoteo en la distancia aproximándose a él; alzó la mirada para ver de qué o quién se trataba y no pudo sino maldecir entre dientes

Lucían como una docena de anguilas; babosas y desagradables, serpenteando por el agua, enroscándose entre ellas y chillando agudamente al hacerlo. Los cuatro grandes colmillos en sus mandíbulas precedidos por filas de dientes similares a los de una sanguijuela, le indicaron que se trataban de las crías del enorme gusano que viera antes. Las asquerosas criaturas percibieron el sabor de su sangre en el agua y enloquecieron de excitación. Con completo desorden se dirigieron apresuradas en su dirección y Gaara, poco interesado en descubrir qué le pasaría si lograban llegar hasta él, se apresuró en buscar su revolver con la misma prisa; profiriendo gruñidos y maldiciones mientras sentía como su hombro ardía de dolor mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo

Cuando por fin pudo conseguir que el arma estuviera bien posicionada en su mano rogó porque el agua no hubiera dañado las balas y porque su puntería no le fallara aun ejecutando los disparos con el brazo izquierdo. Las alimañas estaban a escasos metros de su posición y más temprano que tarde empezó a disparar para eliminarles; un par fueron alcanzadas por sus balas y otras más consiguieron escabullirse y seguir adelante. El tambor del revólver sólo contaba con seis disparos, pronto se quedó sin balas y maldijo su suerte una vez más; no había tiempo para recargar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta una de esas enormes lombrices se le había tirado encima de un salto, enroscándose en torno a su cuello y clavándole las mandíbulas entre las cervicales y el hombro; succionando su sangre con fuerza. Gritó por el dolor sujetando al escurridizo animalejo tratando de sacárselo de encima pero éste se aferraba rudamente. A sus pies los demás gusanos se arremolinaban mordiendo su ropa, buscando un punto de acceso por donde prendarse de su piel y succionarle la sangre

Se veía muriendo desangrado y miserable en el fondo de esa alcantarilla cuando entonces una lluvia de balas impactó contra los monstruos que chillaron y retorcieron. Con ojos nublados notó a un sujeto con el mismo uniforme que tenia el imbécil que le esposó a la banca tiempo atrás y frunció más el ceño; entonces escuchó pasos acercarse y una cabellera rubia entró en su rango de visión sobresaltándolo en su lugar ¡¿Que hacía él allí?!

-¡Gaara!- Llamó espantado el joven médico al ver a su amigo pelirrojo con una sanguijuela gigante en el cuello. Quiso correr en su ayuda pero Sasuke lo evitó, ubicándole defensivamente a sus espaldas para luego disparar hacia los gusanos que se giraron, dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-¡Quédate atrás Naruto!- Pidió eliminando a esas cosas antes de que llegaran hasta ellos. Las balas les atravesaban y les hacían chillar y retorcerse en el agua, lanzando mordiscos en todas direcciones hasta que por fin se quedaban flotando inertes

-Maldición...-Con renovadas energías, Gaara aferró lo que sería la cabeza del gusano que succionaba en su cuello y tiró con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de la piel desgarrada hasta que por fin las mandíbulas de esa cosa se separaron de su cuello, arrojándola tan lejos como pudo

El soldado no perdió ni un segundo eliminándola con la carabina sin pestañear. Naruto corrió entonces hacia su amigo pelirrojo que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer, lo sujetó contra su pecho a tiempo y miró con dolor la herida del cuello; el hombro dislocado y la muñeca abierta por unas esposas que le ataban a una pila de fierros retorcidos. Respirando agitadamente, luchando contra la desesperación sacó el juego de ganzúas de uno de sus bolsillos y trabajó en las esposas hasta que éstas cedieron; liberando por fin a su presa

-Dios... Gaara, Gaara mírame ¿Estas bien?-El corazón le latía con fuerza y los ojos se le cristalizaron. Gaara no, por favor él no...

-Tenemos que salir de aquí...- Susurró Sasuke acercándose a ellos, tenía ganas de preguntar quién era ese chico con pinta de pandillero pero no era el momento- Podrían venir más de esas cosas y ya sólo me quedan un par de recargas...

-Tengo que acomodarle el hombro ahora o no podremos moverlo...-Gaara abrió los ojos con evidente desagrado, pero se tragó la protesta que escalaba por su garganta al ver los hermosos ojos azules de su amigo tintados por la preocupación, ¡Demonios! Como le dolía verlo así-Sujétalo...

El moreno, viendo que no tendría caso discutir tomó lugar a un lado del pelirrojo pandillero y lo sujetó como si éste fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento. Naruto desprendió la manga del suéter vinotinto que vestía, y luego de recolocar de manera correcta el brazo, sujetó el codo y el bíceps antes de elevar el hueso y dejarlo caer junto a un buen estirón sobre la articulación de la escápula, encajando el brazo de regreso en su lugar. Gaara gritó nuevamente, jadeando por aire y casi no sintió en que momento el rubio le había colocado el brazo contra el pecho y dentro de un cabestrillo improvisado con la manga de su suéter, le presionó además un puñado de vendas sobre la herida del cuello y le empujaba por el desagüe detrás del soldado; buscando una vía de escape

En poco tiempo lograron ingresar a un ducto de cañerías en buen estado y avanzar unos metros hasta divisar al fondo del corredor, lleno de tubos y cables; lo que sería una escalera de servicio de emergencia. Su vía de escape les aguardaba como un premio, pero entonces la tierra tembló otra vez y miraron hacia atrás por donde una gigantesca boca llena de hileras de dientes y coronada por cuatro enormes colmillos se acercaba a toda velocidad por el túnel que acababan de abandonar. El monstruoso gusano que se asemejaba más a una sanguijuela súper desarrollada que a cualquier otra cosa se abría camino hasta ellos presto a devorarlos. No hicieron falta palabras de ningún tipo para que empezaran a correr hacia las escaleras con desesperación

-Diablos…-Notando que serian alcanzados mucho antes de lograr escapar, el pelirrojo se colocó delante de su rubio amigo sin saber cómo protegerlo, fue en ese momento de desesperación, con sus ojos paseándose por doquier que vio un par de granadas de mano en el cinturón del soldado que también se detuvo al hacerlo él y sin perder tiempo le gritó-¡Las Granadas! ¡Lánzale las Granadas!

El moreno echó mano a ambas bolas explosivas y les arrancó el pestillo para arrojarlas directo a la boca del gusano, un segundo después éste casi se abalanzaba sobre ellos pero entonces las granadas explotaron y un estornudo de fuego emergió de las mandíbulas que escupían fluidos desagradables y chillidos. El monstruo se agitó adolorido y huyó escarbando otro agujero en la pared del drenaje; en pocos segundos dejó de temblar y todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?-Preguntó el ojinegro al joven doctor mientras trepaban la escalera para salir, afuera no había nada y lucía tranquilo

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? No leí de nada semejante en la base de datos del laboratorio…-Se excusó el menor ayudando a Gaara a sentarse sobre la cajuela de un auto para empezar a tratar su herida-Creo que es un caso de contaminación accidental…

-¿Qué haces en la ciudad?-Exigió saber el pelirrojo sin importarle cortar la conversación anterior. Tenía que saber qué hacía Naruto en ese infierno cuando él había creído todo ese tiempo que el chico se encontraba a salvo fuera de la ciudad- Eres familiar de la subdirectora del hospital de Raccoon City, se supone que tendrías que haber sido evacuado junto con las demás personas relacionadas con los iconos importantes

-Gaara… Mi abuela a estado fuera de Raccoon City desde hace más de tres meses…-Aclaró con una ceja en alto, no entendía el disgusto de su amigo. Estaba completamente seguro de habérselo dicho en una ocasión anterior, claro que si se tomaba en cuenta las situaciones ortodoxas en las que siempre se encontraban no tenía mucho sentido molestarse con el pelirrojo por su falta de atención

-¿¡Qué!?-Aquello tenía que ser una broma; si lo que decía el menor era cierto entonces Naruto jamás había sido considerado en ninguna evacuación y por ende se encontraba allí como él, atrapado y tratando de sobrevivir. Sólo imaginarse a su hermanito metido en esas sucias calles llenas de zombis y quién sabe que otras criaturas más, le hervía la sangre de impotencia y rabia-Maldición…-Quería golpearse por idiota; conociendo al rubio como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que éste le había dicho en algún momento la ausencia de su abuela en la cuidad, si tan sólo no fuera tan imbecil habría podido recordarlo y ser conciente que el menor se encontraba en peligro y habría ido en su búsqueda antes de siquiera pensar egoístamente en salir de Raccoon solo

-Gaara…-Le llamó el joven doctor pasando una mano frente a sus ojos, a falta de respuesta tronó los dedos a centímetros de su nariz pero nada; con preocupación reposó la mano sobre su frente y descubrió indicios de una fiebre creciente-Déjame ver la herida…-Sin que el pelirrojo se lo impidiera, removió el puñado de gasas que le había puesto en la mordida de la sanguijuela para evitar que siguiera sangrando y chequeó la zona con creciente sospecha de una infección severa en desarrollo-Por todos los… ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que te vea sin algún percance de por medio?

Gaara no respondió, en su lugar solo desvió la mirada, posándola sobre ese desconocido soldado que aguardaba a distancia prudente con su AK-47 en mano vigilando los alrededores por si alguna amenaza se aparecía. No le despertaba ningún sentimiento en particular aparte de su típica desconfianza hacia cualquier tipo de figura autoritaria, aunque conforme trascurrían los minutos, mientras Naruto le desinfectaba las heridas, las cubría de alguna especie de pasta hecha con plantas y le vendaba; una rara sensación de ansiedad se fue anidando en su pecho al ver a ese sujeto. Tal vez era por la forma en que constantemente se giraba a mirar a su amigo, o cómo Naruto se concentraba por completo en su labor confiando plenamente en el resguardo del otro, probablemente ambas cosas le incomodaban pero no entendía muy bien por qué… Acaso… ¿Se sentía celoso? ¿Él? ¿De un completo extraño?

-Ya está, no se puede hacer mejor trabajo en estas condiciones, pero sólo para prevenir quiero que te tomes esto, no te preocupes, está hecho con hierbas medicinales…-Las palabras del rubio lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; un frasco con más pasta de hierbas se le extendían y con desagrado se obligó a tragársela. A su lado el menor guardaba todo lo implementado, su sopor causado por la ligera fiebre fue decreciendo casi al instante y pudo darse cuenta que el joven doctor incluso había realizado una prensa para su brazo derecho, descansando así mucho mejor el hombro, y mejorado el cabestrillo con tiras de lo que reconoció como su bata de hospital -Tanto me decías que lucia viejo con esa bata y ahora ha servido para algo…-Se burló el menor, contento por encontrar a uno de sus amigos aún con vida, algo magullado pero bien

-Naruto, no quiero interrumpir, pero hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tenemos que continuar…-El moreno se acercó a ellos y posó una mano sobre el hombro del más joven, este sonrío y asintió, acomodándose el bolso en la espalda y dándole la mano a Gaara para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Gaara, te presento a Sasuke, un nuevo amigo… Sasuke, él es Gaara, es casi como un hermano mayor para mi…-En ese momento no fue conciente de las miradas retadoras que se intercambiaron ese par, en lugar de eso, extendió la mano libre casi inconscientemente hasta la del moreno y se aferró a ella como había estado haciéndolo desde que se encontraran; los ojos negros se prendaron de los suyos y un calorcillo reconfortante se paseo por sus mejillas- Sigamos adelante…-Ante la muestra de confianza, el pelirrojo frunció aun más el ceño pero no dijo absolutamente nada

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, sin toparse con nada más grave que uno que otro zombi deambulando por allí, siendo capaces de evadirlos sin mayor ceremonia ni desperdicio de municiones. Naruto caminaba junto al moreno, aún tomados de la mano y Gaara un poco más atrás con el revolver ya cargado en su mano derecha, siendo soportado sobre la izquierda y el cabestrillo; no se atrevía a mover el hombro y lo evitaría cuanto más pudiera. Unos minutos después al rubio empezó a incomodarle tanto silencio y sin dejar de caminar le miró sobre el hombro para hablarle

-¿Cómo fue que te quedaste en la ciudad Gaara?- La pregunta estaba hecha con la más sincera de las curiosidades y carecía de cualquier tipo de ironía o regaño. Sólo Naruto podría tratarle con tanta sencillez

-Luego de salir del hospital me fui a casa a dormir, los medicamentos que me recetaste me dejaron débil...

-¿Te tomaste los medicamentos que te mandé? Pero, Gaara… Tú nunca haces caso de lo que te receto...-A su lado el moreno dejó escapar un bufido de burla pero ninguno de los otros dos le tomó en cuenta-Espera un segundo... ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste dormido toda la tarde hasta la mitad de la noche y no te enteraste de nada?

-Me desperté a las ocho de la noche, no había señal de radio ni Tv, fue cuando me di cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando...-Agitó la mano para hacer notar su revólver- Encontré un arma y me alejé de las zonas cerradas, tuve un encuentro muy feo con un grupo de zombis en la recepción de mi edificio...

-¿No escuchaste los disparos de las unidades D.P.R y Umbrella…? ¿Las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias, los gritos, nada?-El moreno le preguntó sin mirar hacia atrás

-Vivo en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Raccoon City, terminas por acostumbrarte al sonido de disparos a mitad de la noche y también de las patrullas de policía paseándose por las calles...-Una mirada de preocupación del rubio recayó sobre él y con prisa le dedicó una expresión tranquilizadora- Siempre tengo cuidado Naruto, ya lo sabes, no me mires así...

-Bien... Supongo que es bueno que estuvieras en casa cuando la primera horda de zombis apareció, hubiera sido muy peligroso de otra forma...-Dijo el menor con poca seguridad- ¿Y que hacías esposado en el fondo de las alcantarillas?- Ahogó una risilla al ver como la cara del pelirrojo se tornaba furiosa en un instante

-Un imbécil con la misma ropa del _"niño bonito"_ me quería obligar a que lo acompañara y cuando me negué, me esposó, entonces escuchamos unos disparos en otra calle y para no arrastrar conmigo me dejó en una banca y se fue; el monstruo de antes apareció y caí al drenaje cuando la calle se rompió-Explicó de manera rápida y escueta

-¿_"Niño Bonito"_?- Naruto reconoció el apodo que Gaara solía asignarle a todos sus pretendientes

-¿Un sujeto con mi uniforme dices?-Preguntó el soldado girándose hacia el pelirrojo quien asintió con pocas ganas- ¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba?

-No recuerdo...

-¿Su nombre era Carlos Olivera?-Insistió mirando a los ojos aguamarina, tenía que saber si su compañero de equipo aún estaba vivo

-Si, si... Ése era su nombre...-Confirmó con nulo interés- Insistía en que tenía que ir con él para evacuarme o algo así, no entiendo cuál era el apuro...

-¿Qué no te lo dijo?-Preguntó el rubio, al recibir una mirada aburrida de su amigo supo que la respuesta era no- Umbrella destruirá la ciudad al amanecer, no pueden arriesgarse a que descubran este incidente, perderían todo su poder...

-¡¿Cómo podrían hacer eso?!

-Con un misil táctico...-Respondió el moreno-Sellaron la ciudad, abandonaron a todas sus unidades supervivientes y liberaron a sus armas biológicas para que jugaran un poco...

-¿Entonces como demonios saldremos de aquí?-Empezaba a desesperarse, éste era sin lugar a dudas, el lío mas grande en el que había estado nunca

-Nos dirigimos al edificio CorpTV para que nos evacue un helicóptero de un contacto de Sasuke...-Intervino Naruto, viendo cómo su amigo empezaba a salirse de sus casillas- Tenemos que estar allá antes del amanecer, es nuestra única oportunidad...-Dejando la 9mm en su cinturón, elevó la mano para tomar la izquierda de Gaara y estrecharla con fuerza- No sabes lo que me alegra haberte encontrado...

El aludido suavizó su expresión nuevamente y asintió intercambiando una mirada que hablaba por él, un _"Yo también me alegro de verte"_ se reflejó en sus ojos y el menor sonrió encantado. Siguieron avanzando de manera rápida durante diez minutos hasta que se cruzaron con una marea de autos estacionados y apiñados en la avenida; no se escuchaba ningún sonido pero aun así tuvieron cuidado; aquellos autos debieron de pertenecer a las personas que trataron de escapar de Raccoon más temprano ese día y al verse en un embotellamiento decidieron abandonar sus vehículos y continuar a pie; de todas formas no era seguro que estos no contuvieran algún zombi dentro, por lo que no se acercaron a ninguno

Más adelante, saliendo de la marea de autos olvidados, una estación de gasolina saltó a la vista. En uno de los servidores se hallaba un auto con las luces encendidas, pero solitario; bajo éste, un enorme charco se regaba por toda la estación y de inmediato se dieron cuenta que una de las mangueras dispensadoras de combustible derramaba gasolina sin parar. Estaba claro que sería muy peligroso atravesar la estación, pero no había otra salida. Caminaron lo mas cerca posible de la tienda de abasto 24horas y se dispusieron a seguir adelante; no había movimiento en las esquinas y sorprendentemente ningún zombi. Cuando pasaron frente a las puertas del abasto 24horas, un rastro fresco de sangre atrajo sus miradas al interior del local y casi sin respirar divisaron a una persona herida apoyada contra el mueble de la caja registradora. El sujeto levantó los ojos hacia ellos y débilmente produjo un quejido de auxilio

-Por Dios...- Naruto se internó corriendo a través de las puertas, soltando las manos de sus amigos para sacarse su bolso de la espalda dispuesto a ayudar al hombre que abría los ojos queriendo advertirle de algo

-¡Naruto, no!-Gritó Sasuke notando el peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Una gran criatura aterrizó desde el techo entre el rubio y sus compañeros, yendo a atacar a estos dos últimos mientras otra de esas cosas se arrojaba sobre el hombre herido y el joven doctor. La lengua larga y el cerebro expuesto, reveló que se trataban de Lickers. Tanto el soldado como el pelirrojo abrieron fuego contra su atacante, tratando de librarse de él rápidamente para correr a por Naruto; el chico se defendía como mejor podía del desagradable monstruo con su simple 9mm, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la bestia decidiera que sería más fácil atrapar al hombre herido en lugar que al chico con el arma y de un salto tomó al sujeto entre sus fauces y se lo llevó al fondo oscuro de la tienda; espantosos gritos de dolor se escucharon poco después

-¡Naruto, detrás de ti!- Le advirtió Gaara en el mismo instante que el Licker que se debatiera contra ellos se girara hacia el mencionado, disparando su larga y repulsiva lengua hacia él

Incluso cuando saltó a un lado para evadirla, la lengua se enroscó en su tobillo y calló al suelo con una fuerte sacudida que le hizo perder su arma. La criatura, queriendo imitar la hazaña de su igual, arrastró al menor al fondo de la tienda donde la más completa oscuridad reinaba

-¡NARUTO!...

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>¡Zanzamaru! Donde estas? Háblame de Pedro! TT_TT… snif snif* ya desertó<p>

Aedora : si supieras que lo de pirómano me lo saqué de mi hermana sabias? Tiene la mala maña de prenderle fuego a las servilletas en la cocina cuando no tiene nada que hacer -_-U…. a Aldemaro me lo dejas fuera de esto XD creo que nunca tendré un prof. De matemáticas tan chévere como él XD en ese caso debí haber escrito prof. de historia XD quien no quería empujar por las escaleras al sádico de pantro?... respecto al final de One piece… XD eso si esta mas difícil que encontrarle la cura al cáncer, apuesto a que ni el mangaka sabe cuando llegará el final -_-U

sakura1402: te tomaré la palabra y me comprare algunos chocolates y are palomitas de maíz en casa, reuniré valor y me veré el final del manga de Naruto (no puedo seguir aplazando este sufrimiento ;_;)… esperemos que mis fics no bajen de popularidad con el final de Naruto… realmente tengo al menos 5 fic que se están oreando (se me van a quemar si no los termino pronto pero de donde saco yo ganas para escribir con este luto?)…con respecto a lo de las hierbas…admito que siempre me pregunte si se aplicaban en la herida o se comían…XD así que en mi fic se suministran de las dos formas como el aloe vera. Creo que en un par de capis más habrá beso XD y no por accidente precisamente jejejeje

Luna1986: gracias por dejarme un comentario! Y no quiero que llores XD vale que me gusta generar sentimiento en las lectoras pero cuando lloran como que me da cosita XD aquí entrega de un buen pedazo con Gaara jejeje maltratado, algo chueco pero aquí esta n_nU pero tranquila! para el siguiente capi Gaara hará su numero y recuperará su honor XD… me asombra la tranquilidad con la que todos toman el final de Naruto, tendré que ir al psicólogo ;_; no puede ser que todas sean mas valientes que yo…

A comparación a días anteriores hoy estoy publicando temprano jejeje, gracias a mi beta y a que mi cama no me esta llamando con tanta fuerza (cama: ven a mi…/ yo: NO!) pero como verán ya estoy delirando del sueño así que solo me queda pedirles

**¡QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW POR TODOS LOS &% 6/·#!**


	8. Chapter 8

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO<strong>

En el juego 3 de Resident Evil Nemesis (creo XD) explota una estación de gasolina, los productores dedican un video específicamente a esta parte (más que nada para alardear de la resolución del videojuego alcanzada para la época)… pero como fue una de las cosas que mas me recuerdan a cuando se jugaba en mi casa no pude evitar poner una estación de gasolina en mi fic también (claro que no a de ser la misma ya que la del juego la explota Jill (creo))

En cuanto al ultimo "Gran Monstruo" que menciono en este cap, solamente les diré que con ver la película Resident Evil 6 ya sabrán porque les deben de temblar las piernitas XD, con un licker tamaño Jumbo no me salgo de las reglas necesariamente (ya que no sale en ninguno de los juegos que tienen lugar en Raccoon City) y le agrego un monstruo propio al cual darle caña ya que los anteriores "Monstruos Grandes" se los e dejado a los protagonistas de los juegos (para que no digan que soy mala) entienda Nemesis y el Grave Digger…. Los demás pequeños (los lickers, hunters, cerberus, cuervos y obviamente, zombies son demasiado comunes y siempre salen por allí asi que ñeeeeee…)

**¡Respuestas a sus reviews abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

-¡Naruto, detrás de ti!- Le advirtió Gaara en el mismo instante que el Licker que se debatiera contra ellos se girara hacia el mencionado, disparando su larga y repulsiva lengua hacia él

Incluso cuando saltó a un lado para evadirla, la lengua se enroscó en su tobillo y calló al suelo con una fuerte sacudida que le hizo perder su arma. La criatura, queriendo imitar la hazaña de su igual, arrastró al menor al fondo de la tienda donde la más completa oscuridad reinaba

-¡NARUTO!...

.

CAPITULO 8

.

Ninguno de los otros dos lo dudó un segundo y corrieron en la dirección por donde desapareciera el joven doctor; le llamaban a gritos pero este no respondía; la sensación de estar siendo acechados golpeaba la parte de atrás de sus cabezas y sus respiraciones se tornaban agitadas por la adrenalina. El moreno encendió la linterna incorporada de la AK-47, avanzando entre los corredores y estantes con mercancía desparramada por el suelo con un sentimiento tenso reflejado en sus rostros

Al final del pasillo un reguero de sangre se esparcía por todas partes, precediendo al cuerpo destrozado del hombre de antes. Con expresiones de desagrado se adelantaron al siguiente corredor donde la trastienda aguardaba bajo un letrero que indicaba _"No entre, Solo personal autorizado"._ Entraron al depósito; montañas de cajas se apilaban contra las paredes y el silencio era tan absoluto que se podría escuchar un alfiler caer al suelo; sin embargo al girar en una esquina percibieron algo moverse sobre sus cabezas pero al alumbrar la zona con la linterna no encontraron nada, cuando regresaron a iluminar su camino casi se les paraliza el corazón al ver el rostro agitado de Naruto a pocos metros de ellos

-Shhhh….-Con un dedo frente a los labios les pidió tácitamente que guardaran silencio y luego señaló un punto es especifico del techo

En el lugar que había indicado aguardaba un Lickers agazapado moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de percibir algún sonido para encontrarlos. El joven doctor se acercó hacia ellos cojeando visiblemente, el tobillo donde la lengua le apresara se encontraba lastimado pero no torcido, por suerte. Sostenía un bisturí en la mano y con la otra se acomodaba el bolso con las medicinas en la espalda; apenas si consiguió tomar una de las pequeñas cuchillas para cortar la lengua de su depredador antes de que este decidiera comérselo. Sin una palabra les instó a regresar a la tienda y salir de allí; no debían hacer el más leve ruido o esas cosas los descubrirían; era bueno haber leído que los Lickers carecían de visión en la base de datos del laboratorio

A escasos metros de la puerta, el monstruo pareció hartarse de esperar a que algún sonido los delatara y rugió estridentemente; de la nada más rugidos le respondieron y de diferentes partes del local emergieron Lickers que se acercaban a ellos pese a su falta de visión. Si alguno era olfateado o tocado las criaturas se darían cuenta de su posición y estarían completamente acabados. Redujeron la distancia unos con otros, casi empotrados contra las cajas pero seria inevitable que alguna de las criaturas les encontrara. Fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo se giró para abrazar al que consideraba su hermanito con mucha fuerza y luego de darle un rápido beso en la frente se separó de él y miro al soldado con ojos afilados

-Cuida de él…-Ordenó, luego cogió su revolver y disparar a la cabeza de uno de esos monstruos, seguidamente se alejó de los otros, actuando de carnada y ganando más tiempo para que escaparan

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Gaara No!-El menor trató de ir tras él pero el moreno lo sujetó al instante, corriendo en sentido contrario, buscando sacar a su protegido de la trastienda; tenia que encontrar una puerta trasera-¡Gaara, GAARA!

Apretando los dientes ante el dolor ajeno de dejar a un ser amado atrás, el pelinegro arrastró al más joven hasta lo que fuera una oficina de regulación de mercancía y allí encontró una puerta por donde pudieron escapar; antes de atravesarlas golpeó el botón que activaba la alarma anti -incendio, el ruido ensordecedor enloqueció a los Lickers que se paralizaron en sus sitios desorientados; esperaba que con eso el pelirrojo tuviera mayores oportunidades. Siguió alejando al rubio de la estación de Gasolina hasta que más disparos se escucharon del otro lado del local 24horas y entonces una explosión hizo pedazos la estación completa. Cayeron al suelo con el mayor protegiendo con su cuerpo al rubio y cuando la ola de calor mermó se giraron a ver la columna de humo y lenguas de fuego que danzaban en la oscura noche. Recordaron el derrame de gasolina, si el pelirrojo había salido y disparado al suelo, entonces él…

-¡GAARA!-Gritó el joven doctor con todas sus fuerzas, gruesas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas; su llanto era tan doloroso que incluso Sasuke sintió deseos de llorar, pero no podía permitírselo, tenía que ser fuerte-¡No Gaara, Maldito idiota! No…- Se refugió en el pecho del mayor cuando este se acercara para abrazarlo, rayando en la histeria de haber perdido a otro ser querido en esa maldita noche

-Shhhh… Tranquilo, estoy aquí… Estoy contigo…

-G-gaara… no… Gaara… ¿Por qué?... hermano…-Su cuerpo se agitaba por completo y su pecho dolía horrores. Había perdido a Gaara también, estaba viviendo una horrible pesadilla y no tenía forma de despertar. Sus rodillas perdieron fuerza, de no ser por los fuertes brazos del soldado, que le rodeaban con firmeza, brindándole apoyo, hubiera caído al suelo completamente desolado

-Naruto…- Sasuke no sabía que hacer, su joven doctor se rompía delante suyo y no podía hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio y abrazarlo, un consuelo demasiado mundano para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tuvieron que trascurrir unos minutos para que reuniera el valor suficiente, luego con el mayor tacto posible se desprendió del rubio y mirándole a los ojos habló- Tenemos que salir de la ciudad, faltan tan solo media docena de calles para llegar al edificio CorpTV, no podemos quedarlos aquí… Tenemos que seguir adelante…

Algo se rompió en el interior del soldado al ver como los ojos del menor perdían su brillo y asentía mecánicamente; las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro y aun cuando tomados de la mano caminaron por largos y silenciosos minutos, el joven no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Era inaceptable e increíblemente injusto haber perdido a tantas personas conocidas, seres queridos y prácticamente su vida tal cual la conocía en una sola noche. Ya solo quedaba seguir caminando y llegar al punto de encuentro para la evacuación

Un grupo de calles mas adelante lograron divisar el edificio CorpTV; ciertamente faltaban unas cuantas manzanas pero al menos era visible la meta. No había zombies a la vista lo que era un alivio puesto que no le quedaban muchas balas a la AK-47 y el rubio había perdido su 9mm en la estación de gasolina; aun contaban con la escopeta y la Smith & Wesson, y aunque esta ultima disparaba balas Magnum357, terriblemente destructivas, no contaban con muchas. Aun así el soldado ofreció el enorme revolver al menor, pero este, en su renovada depresión, se negó a tomarlo. Tal vez demasiado afectado para seguir luchando, muy cerca de la meta para esforzarse siquiera

El soldado abrió y cerró la boca más de una vez, tratando de decirle algo a su protegido, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada coherente. Él fue quien sacó a rastras al rubio de la estación, quien lo puso a salvo dejando atrás al pelirrojo; sentía que era poco correcto tratar de consolar al joven doctor en especial cuando no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberlo puesto como prioridad. Aun así un sentimiento incomodo se alojaba en su pecho y le empujaba a querer animar al chico, entonces la lógica anterior saltaba a su cabeza y se obligaba a cerrar la boca; repitiéndose el proceso una y otra vez, restándole una buena parte de su concentración. Estando el ojiazul también sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos ninguno notó la enorme sombra que se arrastraba hacia ellos hasta que el repiqueteo de las garras en el asfalto les alertó de aquella presencia demasiado cerca para considerarlo seguro

Un olor a quemado les golpeó en la nariz mientras se daban la vuelta para ver a la criatura más horrenda que habían tenido la desgracia de ver en toda la noche; tomando en cuenta toda la gama de BOW, zombies putrefactos y otros monstruos desarrollados por accidente. Más grande que un toro, sin piel, con parte de los músculos quemados, grandes garras, cerebro expuesto y mandíbulas colosales que anidaban infinidad de colmillos pulsantes y repletos de baba sanguinolenta. Lo que tenían enfrente bien podría llamarse un Lickers superdesarrollado y evidentemente embravecido. De alguna manera aquella criatura había escapado de la explosión y les había seguido hasta allí

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo el enorme monstruo disparó su larga lengua hacia ellos y de un latigazo los mando despedidos por el aire hasta que impactaron contra la fachada de una tienda; sus espaldas golpearon el anuncio de aluminio, abollándolo; cayeron sobre el toldo de tela que resguardaría del sol las vitrinas en días de verano, amortiguando así la caída. Claro que el peso de los dos conjuntos causó que la tela se rasgara y ambos aterrizaron aparatosamente en el suelo

-Hijo de...-Sin perder tiempo el pelinegro abrió fuego contra el enorme Licker que rugió disgustado con el dolor causado por los insignificantes proyectiles; para una criatura tan grande como él las balas de la AK-47 se sentían como molestas agujas- Demonios...-Cuando las balas dejaron de brotar del arma se apresuro a cargar el ultimo cartucho pero el monstruo no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto sin hacer nada y antes de que el soldado volviera a disparar se arrojó en carrera hacia ellos

-¡Por aquí!- Ordenó el menor tomando la mano del ojinegro para arrastrarlo consigo; corriendo entre los autos abandonados de un lado al otro, poniendo tantos obstáculos entre ellos y el Licker como fuera posible

La criatura embestía los vehículos, desplazándolos como si no pesaran nada; rugiendo y disparando su lengua hacia sus presas tratando de alcanzarlos. Pronto la distancia entre el depredador y sus presas no fue más que un puñado de metros y en anticipación el monstruo saltó hacia adelante para cerrar sus fauces sobre alguno de ellos aunque no contó con que el par se dividiera para evadir un poste eléctrico, objeto contra el cual fue a estrellarse sin remedio. El alto tubo se dobló por el impacto, desprendiéndose así algunos cables de alta tensión y cayendo todo el conjunto sobre la bestia que no se recuperaba aun del golpe; los cables se enredaron en el cuerpo que se debatía bajo el poste, atrapando de alguna manera al Licker. En tanto ambos supervivientes se habían puesto a resguardo detrás de un enorme camión de cargamento varado a un costado de la avenida

-Ese debe de ser el Licker que se alimentó del hombre herido en la tienda 24horas- Murmuro Naruto ahora mas centrado en el presente, rebuscando en el interior de su bolso con medicinas- Al ingerir ADN fresco mutan hasta convertirse en depredadores mejor adaptados y temibles, pero no me explico como a crecido tanto...

-¿La explosión tuvo algo que ver?...- Preguntó el soldado mirando como la criatura se desprendía de los cables sin dar cuenta de las descargas eléctricas- El maldito es muy resistente...

-Tal vez su regeneración se disparó ante las llamas y por eso alcanzó ese tamaño...-El rubio se asomó también sobre la cajuela del camión para ver como el monstruo descargaba su rabia contra algunos autos, despedazándolos y rebanándolos con sus garras como si fueran mantequilla-De nada servirá que nos quedemos aquí, parece que puede rastrearnos sin la necesidad de escucharnos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que venga por nosotros...-Por fin encontró la Beretta de Sai en el fondo del bolso, la miró con aprecio acariciando la cromada superficie y el escudo D.P.R repujado antes de sostenerla con firmeza e intercambiar una rápida mirada con el moreno-Corramos ahora antes de que se acuerde de nosotros

Tan siquiera dieron un paso cuando el camión tras el cual se resguardaban sufrió una gran sacudida; el rugido del Licker les hizo mirar hacia arriba, justo donde había aterrizado, el techo de la cabina estaba hundido. Sasuke elevó la AK-47 para dispararle pero la criatura fue mas rápida, precipitándose hacia delante para morderle, cosa que el moreno evito utilizando el rifle como escudo; el arma quedo atrapada entre los enormes dientes que la trituraron hasta dejarla inservible. El soldado retrocedió al tiempo que tomaba la escopeta de su espalda y tan pronto como el monstruo escupió los restos de su arma le disparó directo en la cabeza. Al estar el cerebro expuesto el gran daño que causaba la escopeta hirió considerablemente a la criatura, pero aun así no fue suficiente; la bestia se deshizo en estridentes alaridos mientras se retorcía completamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y lanzando manotazos en todas direcciones, totalmente fuera de sí

La rabia le consumía y tan pronto una de las figuras humanas entró en su radio de percepción se apresuró a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto dejó de respirar cuando vio como la criatura despedía por los aires al soldado, yendo a estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio, cayendo inerte contra el suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que desde su posición logro escuchar algún hueso romperse y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió en su ayuda; su entrenamiento profesional le decía que no seria bueno moverlo sin antes cerciorarse de que no tenia nada fuera de lugar pero el Licker enloquecido trastabillada hacia ellos y con los segundos contados sujetó al moreno del chaleco y lo arrastró al interior del edificio donde la puerta del recibidor estaba milagrosamente abierta; dejó al herido en el suelo y entonces trabó la puerta, saltando hacia atrás cuando esta se dobló en el momento que la criatura se estrelló del otro lado

Siquiera pudo respirar cuando algo lo tiró al suelo, supo que era un zombie al sentir un peso extra y unos estirones en su ropa. Automáticamente rodó a un lado para deshacerse de su atacante; se trataba de una recepcionista demacrada de ojos ausentes y ropas ensangrentadas, le disparó en la cabeza con la Beretta, el delgado cuerpo cayó con un sonido sordo al que luego le siguieron otros lamentos producidos por un cuarteto de no-muertos dispersos por la habitación; todos y cada uno recibiendo el mismo trato y cuando, recorriendo apresuradamente el recibidor y trabando las puertas y salidas de emergencia, se aseguró que estaban a salvo regresó sobre sus paso hasta el soldado que no se había movido ni un centímetro

Respiraba con esfuerzo mientras giraba boca arriba al mayor para abrirle el chaleco y remangarle el grueso suéter sin cohibirse ni un poco, colocó la cabeza sobre el pálido pecho y no encontró actividad cardiopulmonar; el golpe del Licker más el impacto en la pared habían causado un shock en los órganos dejándolos paralizados. Enseguida puso manos a la obra; enderezó el torso lo mejor posible, posicionó la cabeza hacia atrás con la barbilla elevada para despejar la traquea e inclinándose unió sus bocas para transmitirle oxigeno al tiempo que le pinzaba la nariz, previendo el escape de aire. Seguidamente entrelazó las manos sobre el esternón y presionó sucesivamente tratando de reanimar a su compañero. Uno, dos, tres y sin respuesta. Se tragó el gemido de aflicción que trepaba por su garganta y volvió a sellar sus labios sobre los contrarios traspasándole aire y de regreso con las compresiones en el pecho; presionó con energía una y otra vez pero sin conseguir reacción alguna

-Vamos, vamos… reacciona- La desesperación comenzó a consumirlo, no podía permitir que Sasuke muriera, no cuando ya le habían arrebatado a Sai y a Gaara, no cuando se veía incapaz de soportar otra perdida, no cuando él era lo único que le quedaba en ese foso del infierno- Prometiste que me protegerías y me sacarías de aquí, ¡Prometiste que iríamos a casa!-Por tercera vez le trasmitió oxigeno boca a boca y continuo con las compresiones ahora tildadas con apuro- ¡Querías mostrarme tu casa ¿Se te olvida?! Y aun tienes que conocer a Kyubi… tan solo… tan solo abre los ojos… por favor abre los ojos…- Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, negando con la cabeza al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba; dejó salir los sollozos y totalmente asustado elevó el puño por sobre su cabeza y lo dejo caer sobre el inactivo esternón-… Despierta… despierta…- en un ultimo intento estrelló nuevamente el puño sobre el inerte cuerpo con todas sus fuerza, allí donde las lagrimas resbalaron desde su rostro hasta la pálida piel del otro

Naruto se inclinaba hacia adelante, cubriendo su cara con las temblorosas manos cuando una estrangulada inhalación penetró en sus oídos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al máximo al ver como Sasuke empezaba a moverse. El soldado respiraba con esfuerzo, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su pecho para ayudarse con la tarea. Tan pronto abrió los ojos para enfocar algo el joven doctor entró en su rango de visión y se sorprendió al verlo llorando con una sonrisa de alivio; sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sin mencionar el terrible dolor en su brazo derecho, seguramente el hueso estaba roto, pero en general estaba bien por lo que sin titubear elevó su brazo sano para acunar la húmeda mejilla sonrojada del menor para reconfortarlo con caricias suaves

-Perdona… te asusté…- murmuró con voz nasal, apenas estaba recuperando el aliento. Naruto negó sujetando su mano contra su mejilla suspirando de alivio sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-No tienes idea del alivio que estoy sintiendo…- Confesó limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente, ojeando el resto del cuerpo del moreno, notando el brazo roto y la herida sangrante en la cabeza que humedecía el cabello negro-Por Dios… mira como estas…

-En vista de que sigo respirando y conciente… yo diría que estoy perfectamente- Con ayuda del menor logró sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, sujetándose el brazo roto- Confieso que podría estar mejor, pero no me quejo…- admitió al ver como las gentiles manos del rubio le acomodaban el suéter y el chaleco

-No te muevas…-Acercando su bolso casi vacío, rebuscó hasta encontrar los francos con hierbas medicinales pasando a extender el contenido de uno de ellos en sus dedos para aplicarlo en el corte de la cabeza de su compañero- Tómatelo…-Le entregó uno de los frascos y esperó a que el moreno se tragara la pasta de plantas, sonriendo cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo mas grande ante el mal sabor; claro que el alivio casi instantáneo lo compensaba- Parece que el hueso de tu brazo esta fracturado en barios pedazos pero estos no están separados, no me explico como pero el hueso continua en una pieza...

Estaba a punto de sugerir hacerle un torniquete o tan siquiera un cabestrillo cuando la puerta se abolló ante algo que la embestía afuera en la calle. El sonido metálico resonó por todo el recibidor y ambos supervivientes se incorporaron de un salto, tomando sus armas. Al parecer el Licker había decidido que el periodo de descanso había terminado y era momento de seguir su cacería. Sabiendo que la puerta no soportaría mucho y sopesando sus alternativas el soldado se giró hacia su protegido para entregarle el revolver Smitt & Wesson pese a las protestas del mismo

-Escucha, esa cosa no dejara de perseguirnos por más daño que reciba, es mucho mas rápido que nosotros y esta decidido a matarnos- Del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco extrajo el cargador rápido con seis balas magnum 357 adjuntas y casi a la fuerza lo introdujo en el uniforme de caza del menor- Cuando caiga la puerta yo are todo lo posible por distraerlo…

-¡Se lo que estas pensando y me niego rotundamente!- Gritaba tratando de oponerse a los planes del otro, los golpes en la puerta no hacían sino aumentar sus nervios- o salimos los dos de esto o ninguno…

-¡Lo lamento pero no hay tiempo!- Con otra embestida el Licker había abierto una brecha en la puerta y ya incursionaba en ella con sus garras- Tienes que correr hasta el punto de encuentro con el helicóptero y salir de aquí…

-¡No me pidas que te deje atrás! Yo no podría…-Sorpresivamente el moreno se adelantó hasta él de una zancada, apresándolo por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y cubriendo su boca con la suya en un arrebato. Sus ojos azules se abrieron hasta cristalizarse y una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la columna. Lo estaba besando, ¡Sasuke lo estaba besando! Sin darse cuenta sujetó el chaleco del mayor y entrecerró los ojos, anonadado por las sensaciones y el ritmo alocado de su corazón

-Quiero protegerte… es lo único que deseo ahora, por favor… corre y no mires atrás…-Ordenó entre bocado y bocado de aire una vez se hubiesen separado- ¿Me has entendido?- Pregunto sosteniendo la barbilla del otro entre sus dedos, cuando el rubio asintió, sonrió complacido y se adelantó para besarle rápidamente antes de separarse de él por completo- Bien… aquí vamos…- Enfrentó la puerta casi destrozada por donde el Licker asomaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, y sujetando la escopeta con firmeza disparó una vez más en el expuesto cerebro. Como esperaba el monstruo retrocedió chillando de dolor, liberando la puerta por la que pronto salieron los supervivientes- ¡Corre ahora Naruto!

Por inercia, estando aun asombrado por el contacto anterior, el joven doctor sujetó la Beretta y el revolver Smitt & Wesson con fuerza entre sus manos y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia CorpTV; atravesando la calle desierta mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los rugidos enrabietados de la criatura y los disparos de la escopeta; los sonidos se atenuaban cuanto más se alejaba del conflicto y aunque la sensación de estar casi en la meta era palpable un tiron en el estomago le hizo disminuir su carrera hasta convertirse en pasos pesados y poco decididos. Deteniéndose por completo se tomó unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y no halló ni un alma, se encontró completamente solo, vulnerable, sin apoyo de ningún tipo y con el terrible sentimiento de estar perdiendo a otro amigo

El grito de dolor de Sasuke capturó su atención y se giró dando un par de pasos en esa dirección para luego frenarse abruptamente ¿Que estaba haciendo? Sai, Gaara y ahora Sasuke se habían sacrificado por él, habían querido que siguiera adelante y sobreviviera sin importar qué, no podía simplemente retroceder y no dar cuenta de sus voluntades... Pero... Su corazón deseaba con tantas ganas regresar por el Soldado, incluso percibía un nudo en la garganta creciendo a cada segundo que permanecía allí sin hacer nada ¿Que debía hacer? Mirando por sobre su hombro las puertas del edificio CorpTV aguardaban silenciosas; en cualquier momento llegaría el helicóptero para evacuarlo y entonces podría salir de Raccoon City. Toda esa pesadilla quedaría atrás, sin embargo ¿Valía la pena vivir aun a costa de la vida de sus seres queridos? Elevó la Beretta para mirarla con anhelo, apoyándola contra su frente queriendo encontrar la respuesta en ella

-Sai... Gaara ¿Que debo hacer?...-Con su peso silencioso la Smitt & Wesson le recordó a Sasuke y su valiente heroísmo a lo largo de toda la noche… ¡Maldición! Había llegado el momento de volver hacer algo estupido

.O.

Para ese momento Naruto ya debía de haber llegado al punto de evacuación; se sentía un poco triste por no haber podido ir con él pero no era momento para dudar, se contentaría solo con saber que había podido cumplir su promesa, ya con eso moriría feliz. Recargaba la escopeta a toda prisa, escudado tras un auto aprovechando que el Licker por fin, dando muestras de debilidad, parecía retroceder. No sabía en donde estaba el monstruo en ese momento, ya que de un salto se había prendado de la fachada de un edificio y tal como una araña trepó por este hasta desaparecer en un oscuro callejón. Estaba seguro que volvería, sus bramidos resonaban por todo el lugar pero al menos ahora tenia un margen de tiempo valioso que no desaprovecharía; estaba decidido, si esa cosa iba a matarlo al menos la mandaría al infierno también

El coche a sus espaldas se agitó cuando la criatura aterrizó de un salto en el pavimento, emergiendo de su escondite. De un zarpado despidió el vehiculo a un lado revelando la posición de su presa; ese insignificante gusano que se había atrevido a retarlo. La rabia lo consumía; destrozaría al humano hasta que todas sus partes estuvieran regadas en el suelo, eso era todo lo que su cerebro concebía. Sin embargo el soldado aprendió rápido la forma en que el Licker se movía y previendo un ataque con las garras dio un salto hacia atrás para seguidamente echarse al suelo y rodar a un lado, saliendo del alcance de la criatura. Cuando estuvo de pie descargó un par de balas en el cuerpo de la bestia que se quejo y atacó con sus garras en respuesta, pero no importaba cuantos zarpazos lanzara contra Sasuke, este lograba escabullirse para seguir disparándole. Cuando la escopeta requirió más municiones el moreno trató de esconderse en alguna parte; vio no muy lejos la entrada de lo que parecía un garaje comercial hacia donde quiso dirigirse para ponerse a cubierto y recargar el arma pero sus piernas fueron capturadas por la lengua del Licker, y con violencia cayó al suelo con un azoton que descargó todo su peso sobre el brazo derecho

-¡AAaaah!-Si antes el hueso había logrado permanecer en una pieza, ahora estaba perfectamente seguro que acababa de romperse en mil pedazos. El dolor que sentía era inaguantable e incluso le dificultaba respirar- Bastardo...-Con esfuerzo, puesto que solo contaba con un brazo enganchó la escopeta en su espalda y extrajo el cuchillo de la funda en su hombro, presto a cortarle la lengua a ese Malnacido

La lengua lo estaba arrastrando hasta la boca de la criatura por lo que puso a prueba su suerte y arrojó el afilado instrumento en un punto intermedio entre sus piernas y las fauces abiertas donde el pegostozo apéndice se tensaba. El cuchillo giró en el aire hasta alcanzar su objetito, cortarlo casi por completo y luego rodar por el pavimento. El Licker chilló agitándose pero fue el moreno, quien liberándose del agarre debilitado de la lengua, dio el estirón final que arrancó al repulsivo apéndice de sus fauces. El látigo de carne ondeó arrojando sangre oscurecida por doquier antes de regresar a la putrefacta caverna de la que no volvería a salir. Si la bestia tuviera ojos, estos hubieran reflejado una cólera desquiciada hacia el soldado que ya luchaba por ponerse de pie tratando de ignorar como mejor podía el terrible dolor que pulsaba a través de su cuerpo desde su brazo roto

El pelinegro no terminó de plantar ambos pies en el suelo cuando una embestida lo mandó a tierra de nuevo, se giró a tiempo para evitar las garras al ver su sombra cerniéndose sobre él, aunque ya no pudo hacer nada cuando la otra zarpa lo levantara del suelo apresando su cuerpo como si se tratara de un débil monigote. La criatura lo retenía apretadamente por el torso, como un niño con su pequeño muñeco y lo elevó hasta encararlo. Sasuke sintió como la bilis le trepaba por la garganta cuando el putrefacto aliento penetró en su nariz; ladeó el rostro a un lado apretando los dientes e ignorando el amenazante rugido que venteó sus cabellos y le salpicó de baba sanguinolenta

-Perfecto... Sencillamente perfecto- Ironizó sintiéndose infinitamente adolorido y ahora asqueroso. cuando el Licker notó que su victima no se amilanaba bajo su amenaza, rugió nuevamente lleno de ira y empuñó al humano con fuerza, decidido a aplastarlo- Hijo de... ¡Aaaaaah!- La sangre se agolpó en su cabeza y sus huesos crujieron, las costillas le amenazaban con romperse y su brazo fracturado envió olas y olas de dolor intenso e inaguantable por todo su ser. Iba a morir aplastado como una cucaracha, en el peor agujero de perdición que el mundo había tenido nunca; sin la posibilidad de hacer nada y completamente solo. Incapaz de respirar y con la vista poblándose de sombras lo ultimo que recurrió a su mente fueron un par de hermosos ojos azules, cristalinos y puros que añoraba volver a ver algún día, en circunstancias muy diferentes; si... Tal vez en la próxima vida podría conocer a ese rubio en una situación más agradables ¿Por qué no?-Naruto...-Pronunció con su ultimo aliento, cerrando los ojos

-¡SASUKE!- Escuchó bajo el bombeo ralentizado de la sangre en sus oídos, y sin poder creer lo que oyó abrió los ojos en el mismo momento que una fuerte detonación resonó con potencia desde algún punto a sus espaldas

Casi inmediatamente un boquete de carne se abrió en el cerebro expuesto del licker ante la monstruosa bala Magnum 357 que le impactó de lleno; un chillido agudo brotó de las fauces de la criatura; una carga completa de terribles disparos atacaron el enorme cuerpo de la criatura que solo entonces aflojó su presa y lo siguiente que supo fue que caía al suelo completamente desmadejado, aunque agradecía poder respirar con normalidad nuevamente. Para cuando todos sus sentidos recobraron parcialmente sus funciones la imagen de una bestia enorme y agonizante saltó al frente, retorciéndose sobre si misma y golpeando todo aquello que tenia a su alcance. Si permanecía en ese lugar por más tiempo tarde o temprano la criatura lo golpearía y dudaba seriamente que pudiera sobrevivir en esta ocasión. Entonces escuchó una detonación más y otro boquete enorme se creo en el cuello del Licker que cayó al suelo empujado bajo el impacto. Miró sobre su hombro hasta encontrar al autor de aquellos disparos y casi grita de asombro al ver a Naruto en medio de la calle a buena distancia con la Smith & Wesson en mano aun emanando humo del cañón. ¿Que hacia el joven medico allí? Si había decidido quedarse atrás y enfrentar a ese monstruo solo era porque deseaba con todo su ser protegen a ese rubio cabeza dura, ¡Maldición! No debió regresar, era muy peligroso

-¡Naruto vete de Aquí!- Le gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero de nada sirvió la advertencia, en menos de un segundo el enorme Licker se había incorporado y con un bramido estridente se había lanzado en carrera hacia el ojiazun sin darle importancia a las severas heridas que le causara el revolver-¡No! ¡Naruto Corre!-Pidió tratando de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo sencillamente no le obedecía

La bestia se acercaba más y más a su presa con el cuerpo tan lleno de furia que no sentía los impactos de las magnum 357 destrozando su cuerpo, todo lo que quería era matar a ese maldito humano; para eso fue creado, para matar, destrozar y destruir todo aquello que se le cruzara por delante; no habría nada capas de oponérsele y moriría antes de retroceder; no importaba como, tenia que matar a su objetivo

Naruto liberó el pestillo del tambor del revolver dejando caer los casquillos vacíos, ocupándolo nuevamente con agilidad con el cargador rápido que ya tenía en la otra mano y que, tan pronto este hubiera fijado la nueva ronda de balas en su lugar, arrojó a un lado para regresar el tambor a su sitio y quitar el seguro, listo a disparar al segundo siguiente. Tan pronto realizaba una detonación su pulgar derecho bajaba el gatillo hasta la culata que saltaba hacia arriba cada vez que giraba el tambor que alineaba la nueva bala en su lugar. Permaneció firme en su posición negándose a retroceder; ya había disparado cinco de las ocho balas de capacidad que tenia el arma y aunque el BOW presentaba enormes daños en su cuerpo seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él. No podía permitir que escapara y se regenerara, tenia que eliminarlo definitivamente para poder deshacerse de él, de lo contrario estarían atrapados en una lucha sin fin y sin posibilidades de escapar a tiempo

Faltaban tan solo seis metros para ser alcanzado por las zarpas de Licker y tomándose unas milésimas de segundo se permitió mirar hacia el soldado herido que trataba desesperadamente ponerse de pie e ir a ayudarlo, y como sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre su cuerpo los ojos negros se elevaron para darle encuentro a su mirada azulina, casi rogando para que huyera y se pusiera a resguardo; pero ya era tarde, seria imposible salirse del camino de la criatura sin mencionar que, gracias a una fuerza interior, se negaba a abandonar a otro ser querido atrás. La decisión estaba tomada, se enfrentaría al peligro de frente y sin miedo, así como habían hecho Sai y Gaara; no era tiempo de dudar y para total desesperación del moreno, Naruto ignoró completamente su tacita suplica para encarar al Licher que ya se le iba encima

Afirmando el agarre sobre la Smith & Wesson disparó la sexta bala que abrió otro agujero en el expuesto cerebro del monstruo; parte de los sesos se regaron por doquier pero la bestia corría con tanta fuerza y velocidad que siquiera redujo un poco su carrera. Ahogo una maldición y disparó casi inmediatamente de realizar la anterior detonación y en esta ocasión todo el frente de la cabeza del BOW quedo hecho tiras desprolijas de carne y sangre; entonces la bestia pareció tambalearse sobre la marcha pero ya la distancia con su victima era nula y dando uso a sus ultimas fuerzas se abalanzó hacia adelante con las garras presta a enterrarse en el cuerpo humano. La ultima bala se despidió del cañón del revolver yendo a despedazar por completo el cráneo de la criatura, dejando en lugar de la cabeza una masa deforme, semejante a una repulsiva montaña de carne que salió despedida junto a la sangre ennegrecida por doquier; el cuerpo colapsó a tierra, abatiéndose con increíble fuerza por el peso y la velocidad con la cual se movilizaba apenas un segundo atrás, llevándose de por medio al pequeño cuerpo del joven medico que ya sin salida no pudo hacer nada para evadirlo. La Smith & Wesson salió despedida por los aires y rebotó en el asfalto metros más allá provocando un repiqueteo fuerte y conciso, casi como el sonido de una campanilla que marcaba el final del combate

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se… quieren matarme por escribir este cap tan Dark… =_= yo misma me quiero pegar un tiro porque se me perdió mi beta, pueden creerlo? Si alguien la encuentra por favor comuníquese conmigo, gracias. Eh allí el retraso, lo lamento, estoy preocupada ;_;<p>

¡sakura1402 y Zanzamaru también se me perdieron ò_Ó* …!

arenero: no se porque pero me gusta tu apodo XD lo cual al mismo tiempo me dice que te gusta el personaje de Gaara y por eso te digo que lo siento por tratarlo tan mal XD pero venga, no se puede sobrevivir a Raccoon City como si se tratara de un parque de atracciones… debes querer matarme por haberlo matado en este cap n_nU s-sorry jejejeje (empezaré a rezar) no puedo creer que te jugaras los primeros juegos de Resident Evil! Sos un majo! Los nuevos tienen muchas cosas buenas pero los primeros son los primeros y para la época eran re-acojonantes. Si te digo la verdad no me e visto el final de Naruto aun, no tengo las agallas, estoy esperando el momento adecuado (osea, una vez se me hallan acabado todas las cosas por hacer y no tenga otra opción que aceptar la realidad) ya sabrás… precisamente sé que sentiré algo así como el final de harry potter TTT_TTT… Duele! Gracias por dejarme un comentario, y cuidate igualmente n_n

Luna1986: C-creo… Q-que tu también vas a querer matarme no? Jejejeje (escondida tras un mueble) solo recuerda que si me asesinas no podrás saber el final de este fic n_nU…. Gaara era un verdadero hermano así que… tenia que actuar como tal (osea lo mas estupidamente valeroso que fue posible -_-U) es un gusto siempre leer tus comentarios, eso de "Cariño" es muy afectuoso n/ / /n cuídate tu también!

¡Entramos a la recta final! ¿habrá una luz al final de este oscuro camino? Descúbranlo la próxima semana en "UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY"! (música épica!)

**No ya, en serio, déjenme Reviers! TTT_TTT**


	9. Chapter 9

Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, Resident Evil y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por satisfacción personal

**Aclaratoria General:** Este crossover es una mezcla de resident evil y Naruto como ya sabrán, peeeero los personajes de Naruto no son para nada fuertes superninjas! Serán personas normales y comunes como el resto de los heroes y protagonistas de resident evil y se verán envueltos en la tragedia ocurrida el la ciudad Raccoon….

¡Ver la película de Resident Evil 2! Así sabrán mayoritariamente lo ocurrido. Se incluirán personajes, monstruos y eventos DE LOS JUEGOS de resident evil.

¡En la peli y en los juegos los acontecimientos en Raccoon City tienen lugar en días o semanas! ¡Pero omitiré deliberadamente esto colocando todo en un plazo de un día!

Si hay algo que no entiendan o tengan dudas no teman en preguntármelo en sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARATORIA DEL CAPITULO<strong>

Esta semana se salvaron de alguna explicación en mi cátedra de Resident Evil ya que no hay nada relevante en este cap, prepárense para la semana que viene y con el epilogo que si daré un par de datos

**¡Respuestas a sus reviews abajo!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UNA NOCHE EN RACCOON CITY

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

Afirmando el agarre sobre la Smith & Wesson disparó la sexta bala que abrió otro agujero en el expuesto cerebro del monstruo; parte de los sesos se regaron por doquier pero la bestia corría con tanta fuerza y velocidad que siquiera redujo un poco su carrera. Ahogo una maldición y disparó casi inmediatamente de realizar la anterior detonación y en esta ocasión todo el frente de la cabeza del BOW quedo hecho tiras desprolijas de carne y sangre; entonces la bestia pareció tambalearse sobre la marcha pero ya la distancia con su victima era nula y dando uso a sus ultimas fuerzas se abalanzó hacia adelante con las garras presta a enterrarse en el cuerpo humano. La ultima bala se despidió del cañón del revolver yendo a despedazar por completo el cráneo de la criatura, dejando en lugar de la cabeza una masa deforme, semejante a una repulsiva montaña de carne que salió despedida junto a la sangre ennegrecida por doquier; el cuerpo colapsó a tierra, abatiéndose con increíble fuerza por el peso y la velocidad con la cual se movilizaba apenas un segundo atrás, llevándose de por medio al pequeño cuerpo del joven medico que ya sin salida no pudo hacer nada para evadirlo. La Smith & Wesson salió despedida por los aires y rebotó en el asfalto metros más allá provocando un repiqueteo fuerte y conciso, casi como el sonido de una campanilla que marcaba el final del combate

.

CAPITULO 9

.

Un profundo silencio se extendió en toda la avenida al momento y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración forzada y casi en pánico que brotaba de la boca del moreno quien se sentía incapaz de moverse; estaba estático con los ojos abiertos a más no poder con un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda. Lentamente, casi como temiendo que el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies, empezó a caminar hacia adelante, acelerando la marcha con cada segundo que pasaba y negando en su mente sin parar. Esto no podía estar pasando, Naruto no podía... él no, había prometido protegerlo, ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿¡Por qué!?. Por fin logró llegar hasta donde el cuerpo del Licker yacía inmóvil, como una estatua; un charco de sangre se regaba bajo este y sintió que la suya se congelaba en sus venas al ver la pequeña mano del rubio asomando bajo la criatura muerta

-¡Naruto!- Llamó esperando que le contestara, pero nada. Sin perder tiempo empujó el enorme cuerpo usando su espalda como soporte y sus piernas ejerciendo la fuerza. Le costo mucho, toda su humanidad le dolía infinitamente; su brazo roto era imposible de soportar y sus músculos acalambrados protestaron, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo- Vamos... Resiste Naruto, resiste, te sacare de allí...-trascurrieron un par de tortuosos minutos, y al final de mucho dolor y esfuerzo consiguió mover a la criatura sobre su costado, revelando la pequeña figura del rubio en el suelo, bañado de sangre e inmóvil- Naruto... - le llamó suavemente arrodillándose a su lado para acariciar su rostro pálido. Abajo, el suéter del uniforme de caza se abría en canal donde las garras penetraron, apartó la vista inmediatamente incapaz de soportar aquella visión-No… ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando… tu no, por favor Naruto no…

Con infinito pesar tomó como pudo en sus brazos al menor y lo aferró fuerte contra su pecho; a lo largo de todos sus años de vida había tenido la desgracia de experimentar muchas perdidas; sus padres, amigos de la infancia e incluso sus compañeros de equipo; por muchas causas y diversas razones perdió gente amada y querida, algunas de ellas frente a sus ojos; el dolor que se sentía era intenso y se mezclaba con la punzante impotencia y la desesperación, incluso con la rabia; pero lo que en ese momento atenazaba el corazón de Sasuke, aparte del dolor y la tristeza, era una profunda pena y desasosiego que mordía su carne y espíritu. En el fondo de su ser realmente había creído que lograría salvar a ese frágil muchacho que encontró desorientado y perdido esa terrible noche en Raccoon City. Las lágrimas brotaron solas e importándole un demonio si alguna otra cosa lo sorprendía por la espalda cerró los ojos, enterrando el rostro en los rubios cabellos mientras aferraba con más fuerza el desmadejado cuerpo

Como soldado que era llevaba todos y cada uno de sus años de servicio sin derramar una sola lágrima; aun cuando compañeros de equipo morían frente a él siempre contó con el valor necesario para reponerse y seguir adelante; por alguna razón ahora lloraba como cuando era niño y se le fue informado de la defunción de papá y mamá; el dolor era incluso más desagradable porque estaba acompañado por terribles punciones en el pecho; no comprendía como alguien como él, siempre tan frío y orgulloso, se deshacía en llanto por un chico que llevaba solo horas conociendo; tal vez era porque había soportado en sus brazos las perdidas del rubio, limpiando sus lagrimas prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y que le protegería, tomando parte de su dolor y de alguna manera transformándolo en valor y decisión para resguardarle. La promesa silenciosa que le hiciera a Sai y a Gaara e incluso a si mismo, proteger a Naruto, ahora estaba rota en miles de pedazos que se le clavaban en el corazón y ahora una pregunta se formaba en su mente

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que regresar? Por decisión propia había decidido quedarse atrás para cubrir la retirada del menor, sin importarle si salía librado de esta o no; cumpliría con la promesa, lo cuidaría, aunque tuviera que morir por ello, y aun así…

-¡¿Por qué tuviste que ver hacia atrás?!-Gritó desbordado de dolor, sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar y se deslizaban por su rostro hasta caer en las descoloridas mejillas de quien sujetaba con tanta desesperación- Naruto… ¿Por qué…?

Tenía mucho frío y no sabia cuanto tempo había pasado ya; sentía que los pulmones se le inundaban de agujas provocándole unas ganas tremendas de toser más sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía en nada. Se percató que desconocía completamente su situación y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para entender que pasaba. Recordaba estar mirando la Beretta de Sai, preguntándose si seria prudente regresar y antes de pensarlo siquiera sus pies lo llevaron atrás donde se separara del soldado, y al verlo en aprietos no dudo un instante en tomar la Smith & Wesoon y atacar… y luego… nada, solo vacío y silencio

Si hubiera podido, seguiría sumergido en esa paz que lo envolvía y lo mantenía separado de todo el dolor y sufrimiento en el que se había enredado esa maldita noche, pero aunque se aferró con dientes y garras a esa burbuja de calma, un terrible malestar le abstraía de regreso a la realidad, como si de un imán se tratase. Lento pero seguro un dolor latente se repartía desde sus pulmones hasta el resto de su cuerpo y sin poderlo evitar tuvo que abrir sus ojos; lentamente si, ya que la bruma en sus irises le emborronaba todo cuando enfocaba, pero cuando por fin recuperó lo suficiente sus sentidos como para percibir su propio cuerpo fue conciente de cierto goteo en su cara; las pequeñas gotas se deslizaban provocándole un hormigueo agradable que en comparación con el espantoso dolor que embargaba su cuerpo, se sentían como ligeras caricias y al mirar hacia arriba pudo distinguir a un Sasuke sollozarte que le aferraba con tanta desesperación que dolía verlo

-¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué tuviste que arriesgarte por mi?... Sai y Gaara dieron sus vidas para salvarte y ahora…- Le escuchó murmurar, quiso responderle casi inmediatamente, pero nada salió de su boca, era como si su cerebro no pudiera conectarse con su cuerpo. El soldado estaba contrariado, ya había permanecido durante demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y aun tenia que llegar a la torre CorpTV para la evacuación, y aun así no deseaba separarse por ninguna razón del menor aunque sabía que moriría si no lo hacia- Naruto… no puedo… yo quería que los dos…

-Mmm… S-sas…k…-La garganta se le cerró al escuchar el leve susurro y entonces separó un poco al pequeño de si; allí estaban, un par de gemas azulinas fijas en él, humedecidas y opacadas por la bruma, con la inconciencia danzando a su alrededor pero en ese momento para el moreno se le hacían los ojos mas hermosos del mundo entero ya que tenían vida y resplandecían con lucidez. Estaba bien, ¡Naruto esta Bien!

-Naruto… Gracias a Dios…-Sentía deseos de acariciarle el rostro pero su brazo libre estaba tan adolorido que prefería fingir que no lo tenía; en su lugar se atrevió a inclinarse y robarle otro beso, que si bien no duro mucho si fue suficiente para hacerlos sentir vivos a ambos- Creí que estabas…-Se calló tragando saliva para luego mirar el terrible desgarrón en el cuerpo del chico donde las zarpas de Licher debieron haber penetrado, percatándose así del chaleco antibalas que lucía terriblemente dañado pero había logrado su propósito y proteger a quien lo usaba- Has tenido mucha suerte…

-N… N-no…lo creo… me D-due…le mucho…-Respondió como pudo, tratando de llevar una mano hasta su pecho pero no existía lugar en su humanidad que no protestara ante el mínimo esfuerzo. Ser arrollado y aplastado por una bestia del tamaño de un auto familiar dejaría fuera de combate a cualquiera- todo me… D-uele… pero es me… jor así- Las ultimas palabras provocaron una expresión contrariada en el soldado pese a entender el punto del menor; el dolor era símbolo de sensibilidad, si el rubio no pudiera ser capas de sentir dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, como en las piernas, significaría que habría daños en la columna y en la medula espinal lo que causaría parálisis en distintos grados. Por suerte, visiblemente el joven doctor no tenía nada extremadamente grave que lamentar-¿Tu estas… B-bien?

- Estoy mejor que tu- Se mofó el moreno haciendo que un puchero adornara la tez del otro- Pero ahora te debo la vida… Gracias- Se sonrieron mutuamente mirándose a los ojos hasta que se hizo evidente que no debían permanecer más tiempo allí- ¿Te puedes levantar?- Preguntó mirando ahora a su alrededor; había estado mucho tiempo con la guardia baja, era un milagro que el escándalo no hubiera atraído a más zombies o alguna otra criatura. Asegurándose que no había peligro fijó la mirada sobre el rubio que luchaba contra su propio cuerpo por ponerse de pie; no tenía caso, al parecer la embestida del Licker había afectado la coordinación del cuerpo del menor y ahora se retorcía por dominar a sus miembros como un ave herida- No te esfuerces, te llevare…

-¡N-no! Estas herido…-Protestó con la voz un poco más firme pero guardó silencio a próximos reclamos al ver la cara de Sasuke; el cabello de la nuca se le erizó y tuvo la sensación de que si intentaba ignorar sus palabras nuevamente algo muy malo pasaría

Así pues un par de minutos después se les veía a ambos avanzar por la calle lentamente; el soldado, pese a estar severamente lastimado y con un brazo como lastre, cargaba en su espalda al joven doctor que aferraba la Beretta como mejor podía; arreglándoselas para mantenerse conciente y apuntando a todo aquello que se moviera. El paso era lento y forzado, la respiración era pesada en ambos y el silencio era roto solo por algún gemido de dolor de alguno de ellos. Para Sasuke la tarea se le hacia titánica, sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse a cada paso y el sobre esfuerzo le entumecía el cuerpo junto al dolor de su maltratada humanidad, pero al escuchar los gemidos lastimeros de Naruto unas ganas tremendas de ponerlo a salvo le invadían y se forzaba a seguir adelante; _"falta poco"_ se decía, _"falta muy poco"_

Una calle más, eso era lo que les faltaba para llegar a CorpTV; no había amenazas a la vista y todo estaba extremadamente tranquilo, lo que era una fortuna, ya que solo les quedaba la Beretta para defenderse y el cuchillo que Sasuke se apresuro a recoger al verlo por casualidad. Si algo considerable les cerrara el paso estarían definitivamente perdidos; sin embargo el soldado tenía la molesta sensación de que algo marchaba terriblemente mal, incluso cuando divisó las puertas del edificio corporativo a lo lejos el alivio no se presentó. Naruto se tensó sobre su espalda y al girar su cuerpo a la derecha pudo ver una docena de no muertos deslizándose torpemente desde una callejuela paralela; pensaba que con ignorarlos y seguir adelante podría evitar un enfrentamiento pero entonces el rubio exclamó una maldición mirando hacia la izquierda, otro grupo mas grande de babeantes y podridos cuerpos se tambaleaban desde otra calle hacia ellos. Negándose a renunciar estando tan cerca de la meta el soldado hizo de tripas corazón para poder imprimirle fuerza a sus piernas y adelantarse hasta las puertas del edificio

-¡Maldición!- Gritó el moreno notando las puertas atascadas con algo desde el interior, las habilidades que tenia Naruto para abrir cerraduras no servirían para abrirse paso en esta ocasión

-Bájame…-Pidió el rubio a sus espaldas y pese a la renuencia del mayor el chico se deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentarse débilmente con la espalda apoyada en la puerta; se le notaba a simple vista lo débil y maltrecho que se encontraba pero aun así tuvo las agallas para sonreírle con dignidad mientras le extendía el arma-Tómala… aun con ese brazo, tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo…-Sasuke negó frenéticamente ignorando el arma y rebuscando apresuradamente una vía de escape, pero estaban completamente acorralados. Desde todas las direcciones aparecían más Zombies que atraídos por tanto ruido en la lucha contra el Licker emergían desde todos los rincones, fijandoles los muertos ojos encima; la sangre que manaba de sus heridas llamándoles como moscas a la miel-Con tu habilidad podrás abrirte camino ente ellos mientas… yo los distraigo

-No pienses ni por un segundo que te dejare aquí como carnada viva-Escupió frustrado intentando abrir las puertas una vez más y fallando-Saldremos de esta, ya veras…

Cuando la distancia entre ellos y los No muertos fue de solo unos cuantos metros el moreno por fin tomó la Beretta, disparándoles en la cabeza a los más cercanos que al caer al suelo hacían tropezar a los de atrás. Aprovechando esto se inclinó para levantar al joven doctor y aunque el cuerpo de este apenas si respondía logró de alguna manera arrastrarlo hacia una zona algo más despejada que no era otra cosa sino el parqueadero. Imponiendo distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores, sortearon algunos autos hasta llegar a una puerta de servicio para personal de limpieza. Descubriendo con horror que dentro de la misma se hallaban al menos una veintena de cadáveres ambulantes. Inesperadamente uno de esos se prendó del brazo del rubio pero antes de que pudiera morderle, Sasuke atravesó el cañón de la Beretta y le dio a probar un bocado que regó sus sesos por los aires

-¿Estas Bien?-Le preguntó al menor mientras retrocedía con él a toda prisa pero este solo señaló hacia una cabina de seguridad con el rostro pálido y cubierto por un sudor frío, su cuerpo a punto de colapsar. Sabiendo que el chico no resistiría mucho más, el soldado los llevó a ambos hasta la puerta de la cabina y adentrándose a tropezones se enfrentaron a dos guardias de seguridad cadavéricos y demacrados que apenas si dieron un par de pasos en sus lugares cuando ya estaban en el suelo abatidos-Rayos…-apenas dos segundos después de haber entrado la puerta amenazó con abrirse bajo el peso de toda la horda zombie que les pisaba los talones, y aunque Naruto intento cerrarla necesitaron empujar los dos para trabarla- Esa puerta no resistirá por mucho tiempo…

-La manguera…-Murmuró el rubio cogiendo aire en grandes bocados, el mayor no necesitó alguna otra instrucción. Junto a la puerta que se agitaba con fuerza, reposaba enrollada una manguera contra incendios que tomó con prisa para atarla a la manija y sujetarla de lado a lado de la entrada entre dos estantes fijos, de ese modo si la puerta cedía, no podría abrirse completamente y los zombies se apiñarían por pasar a trabes de una pequeña rendija

-Ya no tengo balas-Comentó el moreno al extraer el cargador del arma y notar que solo restaba una bala, sumando la que se encontraba en la recamara tenían un par; si las cosas se ponían peor… al menos… negó para repeler la posibilidad de un suicidio y guardo la Beretta para tomar en cambio el cuchillo, posesionándose delante de Naruto enfrentando a la ya descolocada puerta-Pero prefiero morir luchando que rendirme sin ofrecer resistencia…

El menor sonrió de medio lado a sus espaldas e ignorando su malestar se acercó a Sasuke para abrazarle, empuñando la tela de su suéter en el pecho y enterrando la cara en medio de los fuertes hombros, profundamente agradecido con él por apoyarlo y protegerlo a lo largo de esa maldita noche. Sintió ser acariciado en una de sus manos antes de que un gran suspiro llenara el pecho al que se abrazaba y teniendo en cuenta los sonidos de la puerta pudieron intuir que ya no había más tiempo, se desprendió del mayor y retrocedió casi desfalleciendo en el acto. Adelante la puerta por fin cedió dando paso a los no muertos que se compactaban para pasar por los treinta centímetros de margen que dejaba la manguera contra incendios

Cuando la primera cara putrefacta se asomó el soldado empleó el cuchillo, enterrándolo hasta el tope en el cráneo a trabes del ojo vidrioso; el zombie calló al suelo pisoteado por los otros que pretendían entrar y cuando el siguiente rostro estuvo dentro de la cabina no tardó en seguir su mismo destino. La operación se repitió una docena de veces más pero en el parqueadero cientos de zombies hacían fila para entrar al escondite de sus presas y ya el moreno se notaba cansado. Eran tantas las manos y caras que se arremolinaban en la entrada que pronto las cosas se salieron de control. Mientras le enterraba el cuchillo en la cabeza a un zombie otro ya estaba tratando de escabullirse; parecía un ciclo de nunca acabar, al menos los cuerpos de los ya eliminados les dificultaba el paso a los demás

Entonces el sonido de una hélice se dejó escuchar no muy lejos de allí y ambos supervivientes rogaron para que se tratara de sus auxiliares pero entonces el sonido se fue alejando y con aflicción se dieron cuenta de que el helicóptero de rescate se había apartado del edificio seguramente al no verlos frente a este, estaban después de todo, escondidos en una cabina de seguridad al fondo del parqueadero donde seria un milagro que les vieran a menos que la mismísima horda de zombies que se apiñaban afuera delatara su ubicación. La radio en el cuello del soldado despidió un chirrido al captar una honda de comunicación cercana y por primera vez en toda la noche no hubo estática ni interferencia cuando el botón de entrada fue presionado

-_Aquí el piloto del Águila Blanca, nos encontramos en los alrededores del punto de encuentro, no tenemos contacto visual, informe su posición-_Ordenó con apuro el piloto

-Sasuke al habla, diríjanse al noreste del punto de encuentro estamos en un…

-¡SASUKE!-Le gritó Naruto al ver como un par de zombies sorteando la manguera antiincendios lograban entrar a la habitación

-¡Demonios, Naruto atrápala!-Le pidió arrojándole la pieza de mano de la radio de su cinturón, no sin antes desconectarla primero del laringófono; con tan mal atino por las prisas que el aparato cayó al suelo y se deslizó debajo de un estante. El moreno se vio entonces frente a sus oponentes completamente agotado, con un brazo inútil y un cuchillo como arma. Para poder defenderse lo mejor posible empujo a uno de los no muertos hacia atrás procediendo así a encarar al restante y recibirlo con el cuchillo, pero ahora no había puerta entre ellos y rápido como ninguno el repugnante ser se aferró a sus ropas tratando de clavarle los dientes. Con las manos llenas el soldado no se percato que aquel que empujara primero se había fijado en algo mucho más vulnerable

Un par de metros más allá el joven doctor se arrastraba para alcanzar la radio bajo el estante; los gritos del piloto metiéndole prisa. Podía tocarla, la sentía con la punta de los dedos _"ya casi"_ y cuando creyó que por fin la tenia al alcance fue jalado hacia atrás con energía por el zombie empujado por Sasuke; su pantorrilla casi estuvo entre los dientes de esa cosa pero reacciono rápidamente por instinto, pateándole la quijada y repeliéndole algunos centímetros y sin perder un segundo echó mano a la radio casi en el mismo instante que el persistente caníbal se le tirara completamente encima para morderle el cuello. Gritando de miedo le estrelló el aparado en la cara, salpicándose de sangre y viendo salir disparados un par de incisivos de las ennegrecidas encías del putrefacto atacante

-_¡¿Pero Que Demonios Esta Pasando Allí?!-_ Preguntaba exasperado el piloto cuando extraños impactos eran recibidos en sus auriculares- _¡Respondan Maldita Sea!-_ Exigió al escuchar el grito de Naruto

El chico estaba completamente aterrado descargando la radio a manera de maza sobre el cráneo de su agresor, mientras se debatía cansadamente tratando de no ser mordido; no se detuvo hasta que el hueso de la descompuesta cabeza se rompió como un cascaron y la materia gris emergió de la herida como una repugnante pus mezclada con sangre coagulada. Al notar que el no muerto dejaba de moverse lo apartó con asco y presionó el botón de salida del maltratado y manchado aparato

-¡Estamos En La Cabina De Seguridad! ¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!-Gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

El soldado también había escuchado el grito de terror del rubio pero aun cuando quiso socorrerlo tenia de frente un problema igual de engorroso. Ya le había clavado el cuchillo un par de veces al desgraciado, pero simplemente no conseguía acertarle en el cerebro por culpa de tanto forcejeo hasta que inesperadamente algo impactó fuertemente contra la coronilla del zombie y sin detenerse a averiguar que había sido, el Moreno se apresuró a asestarle una puñadaza definitiva en medio de los ojos a ese cuerpo vacío y mal oliente; cuando el cadáver cayó hacia atrás con un sonido seco quiso carcajearse al ver la radio que antes le pasara al joven doctor, el chico se la había arrojado; se giró un segundo para verlo, respiraba con agitación y se veía algo agotado pero bien, al regresar la vista a la puerta deseó no haberlo hecho

-¿En donde están esos inútiles cuando se les necesita?-Se quejó el mayor corriendo para ayudar a su protegido a incorporarse y luego retroceder ambos hasta lo más profundo de la cabina

Al menos seis cuerpos ya estaban entrando a rastras y con esfuerzo por la brecha de treinta centímetros que permitía la manguera, penetrarían a la habitación de un momento a otro y como si no fuera suficiente la manija estaba que se zafaba de su lugar, y al caer, la puerta estaría abierta de par en par dándole la bienvenida a los comensales. Ambos vieron casi en cámara lenta como la pequeña pieza de metal saltaba de su lugar en la puerta, aflojando completamente la manguera contra incendios para darles cabida a todos esos monstruos hambrientos. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse entre ellos, con Sasuke manteniendo resguardado lo mejor posible a Naruto contra la parel y él mismo dándoles la espalda a los intrusos

Entonces sintieron una tremenda explosión y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, unas potentes luces atravesaron las ventanas de la cabina, descubriendo sus posiciones dentro de la oscura habitación y la de los Zombies que aun insistían en correr a por su carne pese al estruendo y la luminosidad. Las guías laser de los fusiles de largo alcance se posaron sobre las espaldas de esos seres y finalmente una orquesta de disparos de toda clase les llovió encima a esas pestes deambulantes, repartiendo sus pedazos por todos lados durante largos segundos que parecieron horas. Los supervivientes, temiendo ser alcanzados por algún proyectil perdido se pusieron a cubierto detrás del escritorio de la cabina; percibiendo por fin entre el coro de detonaciones el bramido de las hélices de un helicóptero enorme que, suspendido frente a la pequeña habitación, albergaba a un grupo de hombres extremadamente armados y algo dementes

Cuando el último zombie tocó tierra, la hélice disminuyó sus revoluciones hasta que por fin el Águila Blanca aterrizaba ante ellos como el grupo de rescate prometido y tan esperado que era. Inmediatamente los hombres bajaron con su armamento presto a disparar, todos uniformados de negro con las insignias de nubes rojas en pecho y espalda. De último emergió un sujeto alto de cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja y pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos ónix afilados; cigarrillo en boca y un enorme revolver Taurus en su mano derecha y aunque su rostro serio no lo evidenciara demasiado, expresaba un rictus de alivio. Haciendo caso omiso a la montaña de miembros y viseras que antes fueran los Zombies se internó en la cabina para poder encontrar detrás del escritorio a su pequeño hermano apretujado junto a un muchacho rubio, ambos con una apariencia realmente lamentable

-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para la fiesta…-Se jactó enfundando el Taurus en la sobaquera de su chaleco para inclinarse a tenderle la mano a Sasuke, quien aceptó el gesto sin ánimos de discutirle nada a su hermano mayor; cosa extraña y que notó el moreno mayor fácilmente

-Itachi… Necesitan ser atendidos de inmediato…-Habló una mujer a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron para ver a la única mujer de Akatsuki, de ojos profundamente delineados en negro que resaltaban las facciones femeninas y cabello azul atado en un censillo moño

-Tienes razón Konan, es mejor no permanecer demasiado tiempo aquí-Concordó Itachi inclinándose una vez más para levantar en vilo al joven rubio que superando el miedo y la adrenalina empezaba a sucumbir ante sus lesiones-No se preocupen, ya están a salvo…

El cuarteto salio de la cabina de seguridad hasta llegar a las camillas portátiles de emergencia dispuestas en el suelo a pocos metros del helicóptero, un enorme CH-53 Sea Stallion color crema con la nube roja de Akatsuki pintada en el costado que silbaba con fuerza. Itachi colocó al chico sobre una de ellas donde Konan no perdió tiempo en iniciar su examen, pero Sasuke les lanzó una mirada acecina a todos y simplemente se agachó del otro lado de la camilla de su protegido, negándose a recortarse como un lastre inútil

-¡Estos Mal nacidos hijos de P#t resultaron ser unos debiluchos inútiles que huelen a M¡3%d !-Se jactaba un sujeto con el chaleco desabrochado que rebelaba un extraño collar, de cabellos blancos y ojos lilas; pateaba la cabeza de un zombie mientras vociferaba barbaridades cada una peor que la anterior- Y yo que pensaba rellenarles el C#lo de plomo, ¡Jah, infelices escoriar Cabr0N s!

-Cierra la boca Hidan, me das dolor de cabeza…-Reclamó Kakuzu, un hombre enorme repleto de cicatrices cuyo rostro cubría con un pañuelo negro con estampado de calavera. El peliblanco abrió la boca para soltar más de sus infamias, pero entonces otro dúo llegó hasta ellos con la respiración algo agitada- Kisame, Sasori ¿terminaron ya de cubrir el perímetro?

-Yo sugiero que nos marchemos cuanto antes…-Comentó Sasori, un pelirrojo no demasiado alto y expresivo, cuya voz era monótona y desapegada

-Hay montones de esas cosas aglomerándose a un par de calles de aquí, en unos minutos estaremos rodeados-Agregó Kisame, un tipo de mirada acecina y dientes puntiagudos que tenia de alto lo mismo que de extraño

-En ese caso nos retiramos ya…-Informó Itachi terminándose su cigarrillo y arrojándolo a un lado- Nagato, ayuda a Konan con estos chicos… Yahiko dile a Deidara que aliste el Helicóptero…- Ambos hombres se apresuraron a cumplir lo dicho mientras el resto del grupo soltaban murmullos de toda clase, desde aburrimiento hasta quejas- ¡Todos arriba, se terminó la fiesta!-Ordenó tajante para acaban con las protestas

-Ten cuidado al levantarlo Nagato, tiene inflamado todo el costado izquierdo, creo que tiene desplazamiento del baso o algo así-Murmuraba Konan a su compañero, un pelirrojo de cara demasiado serena, para no preocupar a su rubio paciente mientras ambos elevaban la camilla

Sasuke estaba junto a él sin despegarle el ojo, realmente el chico lucía muy mal, empezaba a dominarlo una angustia diferente y aunque trataba de ignorarla, la posibilidad de que un daño severo recayera sobre Naruto le ponía los pelos de punta

-Sai… Gaara…-Murmuró el joven doctor derramando lagrimas con los ojos perdidos hacia un lado; un gesto de congoja se formó en la cara del moreno quien sujetó la mano del rubio como apoyo, por fin el chico podría mostrarse vulnerable y llorar sus perdidas-Chicos… Lo siento… Lo siento… Perdónenme…

-Shhhh… tranquilo, ya todo esta bien -Le consolaba el mayor acariciándole la mano con su pulgar, ni siquiera soltándole cuando abordaran en el Águila Blanca- Lo conseguimos, estamos a salvo ahora…

-G-gaara…no puede ser… Gaara…-Repetía derramando más lagrimas estrujando ahora la mano de Sasuke con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, sin dignarse a regresarle la mirada a su protector -Gaara… esta… S-sasuke él esta…

-Entiendo, se que lo extrañas pero él ya no…-Las hélices comenzaron a girar con más fuerza y el motor hacia vibrar todo el armazón, lentamente el helicóptero se despegaba del suelo

-¡Gaara!- Naruto gritó extendiendo su otra mano hacia un punto en concreto del parqueadero, llamando la atención de Sasuke que extrañado paseó la vista por allí abriéndose entonces su boca en muda impresión e incredulidad-¡GAARA!

-¡Detengan Esta Cosa!-Ordenó el moreno bajándose de un salto del Águila Blanca y con ello el escaso medio metro que se había elevado para luego correr tan rápido como pudo hacia la entrada del parqueadero

-¿Es que tienes el cerebro Jodido Pendejo? ¡Regresa!-Le gritó Hidan bajando junto con Kisame y Sasori para darle alcance y frenarlo, logrando por fin atraparlo casi quince metros mas allá- ¡¿Enloqueciste o que c*Ño?

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima!-Les gritaba viendo como una tambaleante figura se les acercaba, resaltaba no solo por sus ropas maltrechas, llenas de sangre y el cabestrillo destrozado sino también por unos pelirrojos cabellos difíciles de confundir-Suéltame bastardo- le ordenó a Hidan quien era el que le tenia inmovilizado, con su único brazo sano fuertemente doblado contra la espalda

-¡Hidan!-Le gritó Itachi desde el helicóptero, mirándole amenazadoramente, el peliblanco chistó regresándole una mala mirada pero soltó al más joven de manera nada delicada

Sasuke se acerco ahora más lentamente hasta el pelirrojo que aun se tambaleaba hasta ellos, por la poca iluminación no sabia si el chico estaba herido o si era ya un zombie pero antes de que pudiera decidir que haría escuchó el seguro de las armas de los tres hombres a sus espaldas ser retirados. Inmediatamente se giró hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos para cubrir al chico

-Quietos allí, tengo cosas que hacer con este chico-Les lanzó una mirada retadora a todos y en especial a Hidan y Kisame que no contaban dos de tres para abrir fuego. Una mano cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro y la tela de su suéter fue apretada en un puño, dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Gaara que respiraba erráticamente con la mirada perdida- Ya… es un…-Murmuró negando con la cabeza sacando su cuchillo de la funda, si el mejor amigo de Naruto se trasformó, al menos acabaría con su sufrimiento-Lo lamento…

-¡NO!-Le gritaba sin parar el rubio desde el helicóptero, Konan tuvo que retenerlo contra la camilla-¡SASUKE NO!

-Espera…- le pidió Nagato colocándose a un costado de Sasuke- Tu amiguito rubio no se quedara tranquilo hasta que sepa que este otro chico esta bien- Tomando el rostro del pelirrojo le iluminó las retinas con una lampadilla que sacó de su uniforme; había dilatación de pupila, se le notaba la piel algo grisácea y su pulso era irregular. Tenia toda la pinta de estar contaminado pero entonces el chico pareció tener un lapsus de lucidez y con rapidez aferró rudamente el hombro de Sasuke agitándolo para total asombro de todos que no tardaron en apuntarles con sus armas

-¿En Donde Esta Naruto Bastardo? ¿¡Te Pido Que Lo Cuides Y Regresas A Matarme? ¡SI LE HA PASado Algo Te partiré la car…-Entonces tan rápido como empezó a sacudir al moreno y a gritar, le empujó hacia atrás para vomitar algo de bilis apoyado sobre sus rodillas, seguramente ya había vaciado el estomago un par de veces también

-Este mocoso se ha dado muy fuerte en la cabeza y esta en shock…-Afirmo Nagato completamente seguro, el pelirrojo mostraba todos los síntomas de un shock por traumatismo cerebral- Venga chicos, ayúdenme a llevarlo al helicóptero antes de que pase otra cosa- A regañadientes Kisame ayudó a Nagato a llevar al pelirrojo, casi a rastras, no tenían ni idea de cómo alguien en ese estado pudo sortear a los Zombies sin que fuera devorado pero ese chico tenia muchísima suerte

Una vez todos en el helicóptero Gaara presentó otro margen de lucidez y se acercó a Naruto que bajo los efectos del sedante parecía a punto de dormirse; ambos se miraron intensamente y en el caso del menor unas cristalinas lágrimas de alivio y felicidad brotaron de sus azules ojos en el momento que sus manos se encontraron; no hacia falta palabras, simplemente estaban conformes con saber que el otro seguía con vida. Cuando el Águila Blanca estuvo a buena altura para emprender retirada, Nagato recostó al pelirrojo en otra camilla y procedió a tratarlo. Konan se tomó unos minutos para entablillarle el brazo a Sasuke tan correctamente como pudo e inyectarle unos calmantes para el dolor, el chico tenia heridas por todos lados pero el brazo era prioritario

-Dime si sientes alguna clase de presión ¿Esta bien? -Le murmuraba la mujer de regreso con el rubio, palpando sus costados, este asentía con los dientes apretados pues todo le dolía

-Creo… que tengo un traumatismo en el riñón…-Le contestó dándole su propio diagnostico como medico

-¿Enserio? Pero entonces si toco aquí tu…

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Lo siento, Lo Siento! Tenías razón, iré por unas cosas. Ahora vuelvo…- La mujer se levantó muy abochornada dejando solos a Sasuke y su protegido, que intercambiaron una mirada significativa haciendo que uno sonriera y el otro hiciera un puchero

-No es Gracioso…-Susurró con la voz mas baja que pudo, cosa no muy difícil puesto que estaba casi dormido

-Has tenido razón y ella no, claro que lo es… -Se defendió el moreno acariciándole la frente

-Es mi cuerpo del que estamos hablando…-respondió entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los mimos, un poco de cariño luego de tan malos momento no iban nada mal-No podré ir al baño solo en días… un hombre tiene su dignidad

-Yo podría ayudarte…- Se ofreció agitando un poco su brazo entablillado, sacándoles a ambos unas cuantas carcajadas- Pero hablando enserio… me gustaría… apoyarte en esto y en muchas cosas más…- el menor sonrió elevando una de sus pequeñas manos para que el moreno la tomara, diciéndole tácitamente que aceptaba su oferta con mucho gusto, e intercambiando una intensa mirada apretaron el agarre de sus manos, más aun cuando el soldado se inclinara para besar al rubio lentamente, muy lentamente para poder disfrutar lo que no pudieron en las ocasiones anteriores

-Cof cof*…-Les interrumpió Itachi saliendo de la cabina del piloto- Chicos tienen que ver esto…-Mencionó señalando la ventana

Ya estaban a unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad y despuntaban los primeros rayos del sol cuando el misil táctico cruzó el cielo a toda velocidad, sobrevolando Raccoon City y una vez alcanzara el centro de la misma la explosión más devastadora que sus ojos hallan podido ver hasta la fecha se manifestó con una honda expansiva desmesurada que vaporizaba completamente todo a su paso; incluso desde la posición en la que se encontraban pudieron sentir la turbulencia causada por el viento desplazado por la detonación. En solo segundos Raccoon City había sido reducida a la nada por culpa de las bioarmas de Umbrella. Naruto se cubría la boca, impactado. Él, que había vivido allí desde que tenía memoria pudo ver con espanto como todo lo que fue su hogar se iba al demonio por los errores y caprichos de una maldita compañía

-Desgraciados…-Rumió entre dientes el joven doctor sin poder creérselo. Sasuke le rodeo los hombros y lo refugió en su pecho para que apartara la vista de tan cruento espectáculo- Todos los que conocía… mis pacientes, vecinos, amigos, compañeros… todos… ya no están

-Esto no puede pasar impune…-Afirmo Itachi sacando otro cigarrillo- Tarde o temprano pagaran por esto…

Los más jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada y ante el asentimiento de Sasuke el rubio cerró los ojos con el firme pensamiento de que lo dicho por Itachi se haría realidad

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>Bien, emmm… lamento la demora, estuve (en realidad aun estoy) pintando mi casa pese a las fechas en las que estamos -_-U… tengo pecas de pintura en lugares que ni sabía que tenia, esto es malo créanme. Mi beta me ha destetado así que perdonen si hay algún error<p>

**¡****sakura1402****:** no te escondas y ven aquí, no muerdo aunque halla echo este fic de zombies XD… lamento la demora, aprecio mucho el apoyo que las lectoras como tu me dan así que no puedo enojarme… (no mucho XD) espero que te gustara este cap, ya para la semana que viene a por el epilogo y el lemon! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! Habrá mucho mas que un beso créeme XD

Zanzamaru: hey! Sorry por la demora, espero que no estés anojada; saborea este cap que la semana que viene les tendré lemon (creo XD)

**Para el epilogo habrá lemon! Así que déjenme reviews… vamos se que quieren!**


End file.
